Vestige Adventures
by tyrna
Summary: Follows the adventures of a group of vestiges as they navigate the world of Nirn and the Ebonheart Pact. Featuring a Nord Templar, Imperial Dragonknight, Khajit Nightblade, and Breton Sorcerer as the main characters. Now including the guild they joined.
1. Escape from Coldharbour

There had been a life before her death; that she was sure of. The details however, were blurred. Flashes of faces and places, snippets of conversations, and echoes of feelings all crowded in her mind. With a gasp, the young woman sat up, her vision blurring as the room swam. _'Slowly now,' _a man's voice whispered. _'You've been through an ordeal.'_

"You're awake." That was a woman's voice. The unknown lifted her head from her hands, which she hadn't remembered bringing up. As her eyes focused on the figure in front of her, she saw what appeared to be a young Nord woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. "You all right?" the Nord wondered.

"Do I look all right?"

"Well, you look to be in one piece, if a bit on edge. Seems normal to me, given our predicament." The other woman tilted her head, the blonde's words not making as much sense as she'd hoped.

"Mind filling me in?" There was anger just beneath the surface, and the question came out clipped and harsh. "And where's the man who was talking before?"

"You heard him too?"

"…I take it he's not around here, then?"

"Not unless he's invisible, and I've had my fill of sorcery for the day."

_'Not to press the issue, ladies, but there is something I must discuss with you both.'_ The women both jumped to their feet, eyes darting around the… Cell? _'Approach the door, and I will answer what questions I can.'_ They did so, seeing through the latticework that they were in some sort of prison. And from the yelling that was coming from down the hallway, it seemed there were quite a few more prisoners. A man's form shimmered into view, what seemed to be ethereal butterflies flitting off from the main image. He was old, dressed in ragged robes and carrying a staff, and his eyes seemed… Off, somehow. _'Good, I see your ordeal hasn't completely drained the fight from you.'_

"Who are you?"

_'Like you, I am a prisoner here. I am also an Imperial, a mage, and… The Prophet.'_ His words caused confusion to the two women, and once again, it was the harsh tone of the second to awake that continued the conversation.

"Speak sense, man," she demanded. "Prisoners where? What's going on? The last thing I remember was-" A flash of pain ripped through her chest as she remembered the glint of the dagger as it descended towards her heart. Then there was a grinning, horned skull of a face, and finally, darkness before she awoke with the Nord.

_'Your death?'_ the old man finished, sighing a bit. _'Time is of the essence, but I will answer what I can. You are in Coldharbour, the realm of Molag Bal. Or more accurately, your soul is. You and all the other prisoners here were sacrificed by the Worm Cult led by Mannimarco. But there are those among you who I have seen can thwart the plans of the Lord of Lies. Because of this, I and my companion Lyris Titanborn have come here to free all of you.'_

"All of us? How many souls are here?" the Nord wondered.

_'Thousands, though I wager that not all will be able to escape Coldharbour.'_

"…You're appearing to everyone, aren't you?" the other woman questioned.

_'You catch on quickly,'_ The Prophet praised, a small smile creasing his mouth for a moment. The yelling outside was getting louder and closer, and the image wavered. _'Follow Ur-jaseen when he unlocks your door. Get to the armory, and then find Lyris.'_ The old man faded out, and the two women looked at one another.

"So, looks like we get a second chance," the blonde quipped.

"And I'm going to use that chance to get my revenge on this Mannimarco. No one takes my soul and gets away with it." A hand was suddenly thrust out to her

"Sasha Thin-Ice, from White Run. I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"My name's Tyrna, from Cyrodiil. And it's a deal, Sasha." The two shook hands, and then an Argonian was at the door, quickly working a pick into the lock.

"One moment, and I'll get you free." True to his word, the tumblers clicked not a minute later, and the door swung open. "Hurry, to the armory!" They wasted no time, following the other prisoners through the dim corridors. Reaching the armory, Tyrna grabbed a sword and shield while Sasha took possession of a greatsword. Once outside, they saw a very tall woman directing the prisoners, and she spotted them and came over.

"Well now, you two seem eager for blood," she said with a grin.

"More than eager," Tyrna retorted, hefting her weapons. "Which way to Molag Bal?" The large woman put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Woah there! While you look like you've got more meat on your bones than some of these poor bastards, you're in no way ready to face a Daedric Prince. Right now we have to free The Prophet, and that requires putting out the eyes of the Sentinels and taking out the Daedra guarding this place."

"We can do that," Sasha told her.

"Good. I'm Lyris, by the way. Once we've blinded Molag Bal, we're going to be assaulting the inner citadel and hopefully getting back to Tamriel. Meet us at the end of the river when you're done." The women nodded, taking off towards a group of Flame Atronachs. As they got closer, they realized the creatures were surrounding a terrified Breton who was clinging to a staff.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

"Hey fire-heads, pick on someone your own size!" Sasha challenged, charging towards the closest one. Tyrna was right behind her, though she saw that neither of them were going to get there in time to stop one of the Daedra from roasting the girl. However, a dark shape dropped from a nearby rock, the glint of metal in both of its hands, and quickly sliced into the fiery mass. The Atronach gave a scream and dissolved into a pile of fine ash. With Tyrna and Sasha quickly taking out the other two, the group had a moment to breathe. The Breton came up, still shaking a bit.

"Thank you," she whispered, hands still tightly clutching her staff.

"You are welcome, little one," the stranger said, coming into the light. A black-furred Khajiit grinned at all of them, sheathing his daggers. "This one is not in the habit of letting ladies get burned to cinders."

"Well, this is turning out to be quite the party," Sasha teased, looking at them all.

"Party? No. No, they're not coming with us," Tyrna immediately shot back.

"Please, I can help you," the Breton insisted. "My magick is more useful for healing rather than fighting."

"And this one can sneak around enemies, if you so desire," the Khajiit explained.

"…You all realize that back in Tamriel, we're enemies, right?"

"You mean that business with the Pact, Covenant, Dominion, and Cyrodiil claiming neutrality?" the mage girl asked, meeting Tyrna's gaze. "To be honest, I don't care that I should hate everyone except those that my people allied with."

"And a healer would be useful," Sasha added. "A thief… I'm not so sure."

"Oh please, "thief" is such a negative word!" the cat-man said in mock-horror. "Nathan'Dar is more a purveyor of items that others do not need at the moment. And he does not take things from those who cannot afford to lose them."

"So… A noble thief?" Tyrna asked, hands on her hips.

"Just so. If it would help, we can swear an oath that will bind this one to you. A pact of our own, if you will," Nathan'Dar suggested.

"We could all do that." Sasha clapped the Breton on the back, and she staggered.

"I like how she thinks!" the Nord praised. "A blood oath, then!" Drawing her greatsword, the blonde cut her hand and then held it out to the others. "Come on you milk-drinkers, it's the only way to do this right."

"This one is no milk-sop," Nathan'Dar said, deftly cutting his own palm with his dagger. He handed the blade to the mage, who frowned and then drew the blade over her palm as well. Tyrna hesitated a moment, but when all eyes turned to her, she drew her sword and slashed her hand. They put their hands together, letting the blood mingle.

"Blood brothers and sisters from this moment on," Sasha told them. "No matter where we came from, no matter what race we are, we will defend each other from all harm. Till the day we are called to Sovngarde, let this oath stand."

"Let our shared blood bind us, and let no earthly force part us," the Breton continued. The Khajiit grinned broadly.

"This one swears his life to the protection of all of you upon the sands of Elsweyr." Now it was Tyrna's turn, and she took a deep breath.

"Upon my Imperial honor, I vow that we will fight together till death," she finished, a feeling of resolve settling on her. Pulling their hands back, the mage quickly healed them, and then curtsied.

"My name is Alana Breachsealer, from the Kingdom of Wayrest."

"Well met. I'm Sasha Thin-Ice, and this is Tyrna."

"The Imperial does not claim a surname?" Nathan'Dar asked, tilting his head.

"I don't remember it," she admitted. "I have bits and pieces of memories, but most of my past is a blur. So I couldn't go home even if I wanted to; not with no knowledge of where I'm going."

"Well, then let's get to killing those Sentinels, get this Prophet freed, and get back home," the Nord told them, starting to head to where a group of prisoners was running towards. "After all, with so many of us, how hard can this be?"

Tyrna was cursing Sasha's choice of words not even an hour later. They'd successfully blinded one of the Sentinels, which were essentially huge, disembodied eyes scattered all over the prisoner area. And killing off the Daedra and undead guarding the underground tunnels hadn't been all that difficult, what with so many of them. No, what had come as the worst part was when Lyris told them that she was to remain behind, and they had to get The Prophet to safety. A few hundred of them remained, and the chamber had been instantly filled with cries of doubt and fear. But the large Nord had simply done as she wished, and now the survivors clustered in the chamber where Molag Bal conjured the Dark Anchors that were threatening Nirn. "I will open a portal back home, but I cannot guarantee where it will deposit all of you. But wherever you find yourselves, know that I will find you as quickly as I can, either in the flesh or in visions. Some of you might discover you are in lands far from home, and in hostile territory. Do not fear. Trust in your own abilities to see you through, and join up with others when you find them. There is safety in numbers, and Molag Bal cannot defeat us all."

"So we just hop in this portal and hope for the best?!" shouted a female Breton with a greatsword strapped to her back. "You've got to be kidding me!" A female Bosmer next to her held her hand tightly, but her soft words were lost to the others.

"Hope is all we've got," an Imperial woman shot back. "Right now, we're Nirn's only chance against the schemes of the Worm Cult and Molag Bal. If we fail, there will be no one to save our friends and families."

"She's right," Tyrna continued. "We may all have been taken by surprise the first time, but now we're in this for vengeance."

"To Skyrim then, and let the Daedra fear us!" Sasha cheered.

"For the Skarl-King!" came an answering shout.

"For Queen Ayrenn!" responded another group.

"For the Covenant!" yet a third cry erupted.

"For Nirn, and its continued existence," The Prophet intoned as a wave of power flooded into the Anchors. "Quickly now, and remember what has been said here!" He disappeared into the bright energy, and groups of prisoners began streaming to one of the three active Anchors. Tyrna saw the Breton who had questioned The Prophet leap into the Anchor opposite theirs, still holding tightly to the Bosmer girl. The Imperial who had spoken sense grabbed tight to another thin Imperial girl and jumped into the Anchor her group was nearest. Nathan'Dar tapped Tyrna's shoulder and pointed.

"This one thinks that we might be better off following that one. She seems to be reasonable, and the more people we have, the better off we will be."

"I'm all for that plan," Alana agreed, holding tight to the Khajiit's hand.

"Then grab hold of each other and take a deep breath," Tyrna ordered, her extended arms being clasped by Sasha and Nathan'Dar. The four of them stood at the edge of the portal, feeling the wild, crackling magick all around them. "If we get separated, find other refugees, and pray to whatever Divines you wish that we meet again. But Eight willing, I'll see you three on the other side." Then they jumped, and pain lanced through them. Tyrna felt her grip slipping, but Sasha clamped down even harder.

"Shor's bones!" was the last thing the Imperial heard before darkness took her.


	2. Bleakrock

Bleakrock

"Is she awake yet?" a soft voice called, bringing Tyrna back from the utter silence of the dark. "Why isn't she awake? Something must be wrong."

"You're the healer, you tell us." The voices were getting louder and clearer, which probably meant she was regaining consciousness. How long had she been out?

'_Three days,'_ a voice in her mind whispered. _'The others have been terribly worried. You collapsed after getting Alana to shore.'_ Ah yes, their arrival back in the world of the living had been anything but graceful. They'd quite literally "popped" back into existence and promptly fell into the sea. Spluttering, coughing, and swearing, the Imperial and Nord had started to head for shore. That was when the Khajiit redirected their attention to the struggling Breton.

"I do not think our mage friend can swim very well," he revealed. Alana was barely keeping her head above water, and it was all Tyrna could do to grab her and hoist her up enough to breathe. That small exertion however, was enough to have pain lance through all her limbs, and her head felt like she'd used it to ring several dinner gongs.

"Kick your legs!" she ordered, her throat raw from the effort.

"By the Divines, I've seen skeevers with better sense than this," Sasha called out, grabbing the mage under the other arm as the three girls headed for shore. Nathan'Dar stayed just ahead of them, occasionally peeking underwater.

"It would not do for us to be eaten now," he teased, helping them all onto dry land once his own legs had found it.

"I'm sorry," Alana choked out, arms wrapped around herself. "I've never swam in water so cold, or with so many clothes on."

"Bah, there's barely any ice on the surface," the Nord shot back, taking a few deep breaths as she leaned against a rock. "But no harm done, right, Tyrna?" The Imperial didn't answer, and they all looked over at her. Her skin was pale, more than it had been when they'd been in Coldharbour, and she was breathing much too quickly.

"You'll pass out!" Alana warned, and that was the last thing Tyrna remembered before now.

'_Now that you are awake, you should seek allies. I can sense other vestiges somewhat near you. And there is a chance that the people here will-'_

"Hey old man, I don't take orders from you," she interrupted, gritting her teeth. "You're not my commander, and I bet you're not even here. So do me a favor and get out of my mind until something important comes up." There was a sigh that seemed to echo all around her for a moment.

'_Very well, child, but I will still keep my eye on you and your group.'_

"Says the blind man." Tyrna sat up, her head throbbing for a moment as the room spun. When her vision came back into focus, there were three faces staring at her.

"Welcome back," Sasha greeted with a slight tilt of her head. "Thought for a moment you might've made that trip to Sovngarde a little early."

"I'm not ready to die again just yet."

"That is good, because the Dark Elves in charge here want to talk to you," Nathan'Dar told her, looking up from sharpening a dagger. "You being our leader and all." The Imperial blinked at him, looking at the other women.

"You made me leader?"

"You thought it should be someone else?" the Nord teased, combing her blonde hair back from her eyes. "Besides, you're the neutral party among us, what with being an Imperial. And you look like you've seen combat before."

"I have. I don't remember what, where or when, but I know I've been in some pretty bad fights." The flashes of memory were teasing her now, showing an ordered column of armored soldiers with her among it. Now she was receiving a shield and sword from someone, but their face was too blurry to make out. And now there was the frenetic pace of combat against… Robed people? Tyrna shook her head and growled a bit. "It's not important. Let's go meet with this Dunmer and see what he wants."

"Actually, this one was also surprised to see it was a woman. Perhaps these former slave owners do not dictate roles to their own race." The tone in his voice took them aback with how serious and malevolent it sounded. All three women turned to the Khajiit, and he shrugged. "Has Nathan'Dar said something offensive?"

"This won't be a problem for you, will it?" Alana wondered. "Having to work with those who put collars on your people?" Nathan'Dar grinned, showing off pointed teeth, eyes darkening just a little.

"My little mage friend, the day that one of these Elves puts a collar on this one, he will send them screaming to meet their gods." The Khajiit then bowed to them and left the room, and Tyrna snickered.

"Oh, I like him." Sasha shook her head and left Tyrna and Alana alone.

"You were talking to The Prophet before, weren't you?" the Breton asked.

"…He's awfully bossy for someone who's supposed to be a guide."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that what a prophet is? A guide for fate? Someone blessed by the Divines to show the rest of us what to do?"

"That's **a** prophet, but remember that we have **The** Prophet."

"You actually think we can make difference in the schemes of a Daedric Prince?" Alana frowned at the question, toying with the hem of her sleeve.

"We don't have a choice. It's either we fight, or we let him take control of Nirn and destroy it." There was silence for a few minutes, and then Tyrna whispered:

"Fight or die. A soldier's choice."

"I'm not a soldier. I'm an Adept at the Mages Guild. Nathan'Dar was a wandering thief following in the footsteps of his god. And Sasha was just a recruit in the Fighter's Guild. But you…" There was something dark implied in Alana's tone, and Tyrna sighed in annoyance.

"Say it," the Imperial ordered, now standing over the mage.

"That's why you're leading us. You're a soldier, and you'll make the hard decisions we can't. We didn't know it at the time, but we made the right choice."

"Time will tell." Tyrna left to go find the Dark Elf in charge, hoping there would be no more unpleasant surprises this day.

Surprises were what Tyrna was starting to hate. But at least she wasn't alone. Captain Rana had informed them that a Covenant ship had been sighted off the coast of Bleakrock Isle, which is where they currently were. And Covenant troops meant trouble, trouble meant an evacuation had been ordered, and **that** meant that the newcomers were all put to work finding the residents of the island. They'd been asked to check out the local mine, Hozzin's Folly, and had found it swarming with Covenant troops. They'd dispatched them, wrecked whatever ritual kept the Oblivion portal open, and gotten back to the Captain. Apparently just in time to meet the others who'd also "mysteriously" ended up here. A blonde Imperial wearing heavy armor and a sword and shield, and a brunette Imperial with a staff stared at them from across the room, whispering to each other. Tyrna's first guess about them was a Templar and mage, and she'd been correct, but discovering the blonde was the mage had been odd. A red-haired Nord stood against the wall, arms folded over his chest. An Argonian, Wood Elf, and Breton sat by the fireplace, also talking amongst themselves. Two other Bosmer stood near the window, watching both the people gathering outside, and the group in the room. Tyrna had to admit that it was a pretty diverse lot, and a lot more than she'd expected when Captain Rana had told her about the others. "So… I just need to know one thing."

"What's that?" the Imperial mage asked, looking up from her companion. Tyrna tilted her head, feeling like she'd seen her before.

"Are we all on the same side?"

"Same side of what?" the red-haired man wanted to know. "This war?"

"Of course they'll fight for the Pact," Sasha said. "I mean, they're here, so they might as well." But Tyrna shook her head.

"That's not exactly what I meant. Look, I know that most of us don't know each other, and being sacrificed to Molag Bal is how we all met. However, I really don't want to possibly travel with all of you only to find out you actually want to **help** the Prince of Lies. My group's main goal is to take him down. Anyone else?"

"You think I don't want a piece of that bastard too?" the female Bosmer demanded, getting to her feet. "Xarxes backside, I had my soul ripped outta me!"

"If anyone's getting to him, it'll be me," the large Nord countered.

"Not if our blades and arrows get their first," the male Wood Elves stated.

"**Enough**!" This from the blonde Imperial, and now Tyrna realized where she'd seen her before. She had been the one to talk about hope when they were about to leave Coldharbour. "Listen to yourselves. You think any one of us alone is a match for that monster? We couldn't even save ourselves against a bunch of mortal cultists, and you think to take on a Daedric Prince? There's only one way he'll be defeated, and that's with us working together." There was silence for awhile, and Tyrna cleared her throat

"Count me in," she said, extending her hand to the blonde. It was grasped tightly, and a warm smile spread across the woman's face. "Tyrna, Imperial soldier. The others are Sasha Thin-Ice, Alana Breachsealer, and Nathan'Dar."

"Makayla, from the Mage's Guild. This is my… Friend, Ketatiera." The brunette at her side smiled and blushed a bit.

"Hanzo," the red-haired Nord told them, grabbing Tyrna's hand in greeting. He had a powerful grip, but she grinned and squeezed back just as strongly.

"Hana Tousei, and these are my friends Caidiana Silverstep and Injects-Hot-Lead." The Argonian took the snickers in stride.

"Your people have very… Different naming traditions," Alana diplomatically stated. He shrugged and motioned to the bow across his back.

"We prefer to think of it as something to live up to." The other two Wood Elves came over, seemingly more at ease.

"Bakki Kurita," the one with twin blades introduced as he motioned to his own archer companion. "And Respite Bloodleaf. At your service."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we should probably come up with a name people can call us by." Everyone stared at Makayla, and she gave them an innocent smile. "What? I'm just saying that having a name might be better when we get a reputation."

"Reputation?" Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow. "You make us sound like mercenaries." Nathan'Dar started chuckling, as did all the Bosmer.

"This one believes that is essentially what we are, my tall friend. While our goals are altruistic, high ideals do not put food in one's stomach, nor repair damaged gear."

"So, any suggestions?" Ketatiera wondered, looking around the room. No one spoke for a moment, and Makayla and Tyrna both sighed heavily.

"In Cyrodiil, there's an ancient name for a group of people with similar goals: We call it a Sept. Everyone in one supports each other in reaching that goal." Nods and affirmations followed the soldier's explanation.

"But we can't just be called a Sept. It's a Sept **of** something. Something that describes us… Something that will let people know who we are…" Makayla snapped her fingers, having pondered out the answer while she talked. "Undying Spirit." There were a few snickers. "What? Anyone have a better idea?"

"I like it," Alana said softly. "It's what we are."

"Good. Then we'll make this Mannimarco and his Worm Cult shudder when they hear our name," Hanzo predicted.

"Not just him," Hana went on. "But ol' Horn-Head himself back in Coldharbour. He'll regret the day he stole **our** souls."

"For the Sept!" Sasha cheered. "Sept of the Undying Spirit!"

"**Huzzah**!" they all chorused. Tyrna looked around, realizing that this was going to be the start of an adventure. One she couldn't wait to get started on.

She could've waited a **little** while… The Covenant were everywhere, and they looked to be taking no prisoners. Torches in hand, or fire playing from staffs, they advanced on the small village with a vengeance. Tyrna stood with Captain Rana, trying to make sense of the chaos that was playing out around her. "We have to get these people to safety."

"My thoughts exactly. Sasha, you and Alana help Sergeant Seyne get the villagers to safety. Nathan'Dar, you're with me. We need to get that damned signal fire lit."

"Ket and I will comb the village and make sure no stragglers are left behind," Makayla said as they grabbed her staffs.

"Hey boys, what say we do a little hunting?" Hana called out, drawing her bow. Injects-Hot-Lead, Respite, and Bakki all grinned, the male Bosmer pulling hoods over their heads and masks over their faces.

"I'll help Makayla and Ket," Caidiana spoke up.

"Need another pair of hands for the lighthouse run?" Hanzo wondered.

"Whatever keeps you busy," Tyrna teased. The groups split up, all knowing their assigned destinations. Alana kept behind the blonde Nord, hoping they didn't find any-

"Traitor!" a mage screamed, loosing a stream of fire at the two of them. Sasha rolled, instinctively pulling her greatsword from her back as she regained her feet. Alana brandished her staff, eyes narrowing at her fellow Breton.

"I'm no traitor! These people have done nothing wrong. Leave them alone."

"They serve the Pact, and we are not in the habit of letting enemies live."

"Hey milk-drinker, you going to whine at her all day, or face a real enemy," Sasha taunted, eyes centered on the mage.

"I'll deal with you in a moment, Nord. But this traitor will die first!" Fire streamed from the mage's fingers once again, and Alana cringed and barely rolled out of the way. She heard a shouted oath, and then a scream of pain. Getting to her feet, she saw that Sasha had rushed the woman, striking her across the chest and spilling her to the ground. Blood stained the sword and the Breton's robes, but she managed to get back up.

"You're not so-" Another sword stroke took her head, and Alana screamed. Sasha stalked up to her, her mouth a tight line as she grabbed the healer's shoulder tightly.

"Snap out of it, pup!" she commanded. "You've not seen battle, I get it, but this will only get you killed. These are your people we're going to be fighting. If you can't handle that fact, go run and hide with the rest of the villagers."

"But… You killed her… So easily…"

"I killed her because she was going to kill you, and then try for me. Not to sound selfish, but I rather like having a personal healer around." There was a ghost of a smile on the woman's face, and Alana took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'll try to focus. That's all I can promise."

"For now, it'll be enough." They continued on, seeing Seyne escorting a man who was leaning heavily on a dog. A Covenant soldier came racing around a corner after them, and Sasha charged out to meet him. However, she didn't see the archer fire from down the road, and the bolt found its mark in her shoulder. "By Ysgramor!" she swore, gritting her teeth and yanking the shaft out. However, another arrow impacted her leg, and she went to her knees. Alana tracked the arrow, seeing the Orc who had shot her friend laughing as he approached.

"Stay away from her!" she yelled, a quick incantation spilling from her lips. A line of lightning fried him where he stood. Sasha finished extracting the arrow in her leg, and Alana got to her side. "Stay still for a moment."

"You might not have a moment, pup," the blonde shot back, seeing the first soldier still coming towards them, now with a few friends. Waving her staff, Alana sighed heavily and switched up her incantation to yet another one. Sasha was momentarily startled when a Daedra appeared out of thin air and charged towards them. Its solid head impacted on the closest, and it knocked the others off their feet with a swipe of its tail. "Herma Mora's wriggling arms! Since when can you summon one of those things?!"

"…Since I joined the Mages Guild," the Breton admitted, ignoring the fight to focus on healing her friend. "I met a Wood Elf who told me Daedra came in handy when traveling, and so I started studying how to summon them. I've come to rely on Fearsome quite a bit."

"Fearsome? You named it like it's a dog?" Sasha felt her wounds close as she stood up, rotating her arm to work the kinks out. The creature came back to Alana, making a curious trilling sound as she scratched it across its head.

"He doesn't seem to mind. I haven't summoned him since Coldharbour because I wasn't sure how everyone would react."

"Well, if he's going to be defending you, I guess we can work together." The Daedra dipped its head and looked at the Nord. "So Fearsome, partners for now? Since we both want to keep your mistress safe." Fearsome let out a shriek, and turned in circles. "I'll take that as a yes. Shor's bones, this day just gets stranger…"

The lighthouse was being safeguarded, but the Covenant troops stationed there certainly hadn't counted on an offense like this. While Nathan'Dar attacked from the shadows, Tyrna and Hanzo charged straight at those standing by the doors. The sight of two armored people, flaming spines jutting from their backs, and swords raised to strike, stunned them for a moment. And a moment was all they needed. Hanzo's greatsword cut one of them in half, and Tyrna's shield smashed into the face of the other, knocking him down so she could slash his throat. The Khajiit came up beside them, nodding at their handiwork. "This one believes his decision to ally with you was a wise one. Such ferocity is common among your people?"

"Yes," they answered in unison, eyes seeking the stairs to the top of the structure.

"Fast and hard?" the Nord asked, a smile playing across the corners of his mouth.

"Just the way I like it," Tyrna shot back, her grin more sadistic. They charged up the stairs, both giving battle-cries. Nathan'Dar watched them go, shaking his head. However, he saw a Covenant archer sneaking up behind him, and immediately took to the shadows, using them to show up right in his opponent's face.

"You picked the wrong target, **friend**," he whispered, driving his daggers into the Orc's chest and riding the body to the ground. Pulling the blades out, he wiped them on the dead man's clothes and turned his eyes to where the moons were rising from. "Praise to the Night Mistress, that my enemies do not see me coming." Then he followed his new companions to the top, pausing on every landing to step over a dead body or two. The brazier flared to life, and Tyrna turned to face the Khajiit. He would've said she looked grim, but he'd come to realize that was her normal expression.

"Tell me you both see that," she said, hanging her head for a moment. Hanzo squinted in the dying light, willing his vision to go farther. Nathan'Dar huffed when he saw what the Imperial had.

"That ship is not alone."

"By Ysgramor, it's an invading army!" Hanzo added.

"Let's get back to the village and make sure everyone's out. If we're not off this island by the time those boats dock, we won't be leaving." As Tyrna spoke, her eyes flicked to something behind them, and both men immediately turned to see a Covenant bladesman they'd missed. Whipping a chain from her side, the Imperial wrapped it around the enemy and dragged him closer, letting him taste the Nord and Khajiit's blades. When he was dead, she turned to Nathan'Dar. "You missed one."

"This one was trying to catch up to you two. In all the excitement, he forgot to check. It won't happen again."

"I'll hold you to that." She ran down the stairs, the other two hot on her heels as they headed back to the village.

Hana was having the time of her life. There were targets everywhere, and from her vantage point in a tree, it was like child's play to kill them. "Orc archer, 50 paces, chest shot," she said, letting another arrow fly. It sailed straight to its mark, and the Covenant enemy fell dead with barely a grunt.

"Breton pyromancer, 80 paces, heart through the back," Respite added, standing on the other side of the trunk from his fellow Bosmer. His arrow whistled through the air, and he smirked as the flames around the sorcerer died with him.

"What are you two doing?" Injects-Hot-Lead wondered, staring up at them. He'd been stalking around the edges of the village, taking shots when he could and avoiding larger patrols. Hana glanced down, and instead of answering, lined up another shot.

"Redguard blade, 100 paces, headshot." Her fingers had almost let go when a shape sprang out at her target, and she aborted the shot. The figure scythed its swords across each other, and the Redguard's head parted from his shoulders. "What the?.."

"The Headhunter strikes again," Respite replied with a chuckle. "Looks like Bakki got one over on you." The female wood Elf frowned and merely sighted up another target, her headshot bringing a smile to her face.

"We'll compare scores later. Keep shooting till we hear the signal."

"Yes ma'am," both archers chorused, going back to their tasks.

Almost all the villagers were out, and Makayla was grateful. She and Ketatiera had run themselves nearly ragged searching the village for everyone. It hadn't helped matters that the enemy had set fire to almost every house, and they'd needed to douse the flames to make sure no one was trapped. Now all that was left was finding Trynhild Earthturner, but she had seemingly vanished. "Ket, is there anywhere we haven't checked?"

"Every house, the pig sty, and the barn were all gone through. Where could this girl be?" They made their way slowly down towards the docks, eyes alert for any Covenant. Suddenly, Makayla stopped short, and Ket brought her staff up, but the mage shook her head and put a finger to her lips. And as the Templar listened, she could hear faint sobbing. The women looked at one another and nodded, following the sound until they came upon one of the village's boats. One the far side of it, huddled with her knees against her chest, was Trynhild.

"Hey, there you are," Makayla said softly, hands up and open to show she held no weapon. The girl looked up, drying tears staining her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. When the Covenant soldiers came, I ran."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"But they were attacking our home! And our friends! And I just-"

"You did the best thing and got away," Ket interrupted, smiling slightly. "No one can fault you for surviving."

"I didn't even try and fight. Some Nord I am."

"There will be days to come where you might have to fight," Makayla told her. "But not today. Today we're getting you and everyone else out of here." She extended her hand to Trynhild, who took it and got to her feet.

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Not to worry. Now come on." The three of them headed for the meeting place, hoping the others were already there.

Tyrna gazed back at the island as the small fleet of fishing boats cut through the waves. They'd managed to get the bulk of the villagers out in time, but Bleakrock was lost to the Daggers now. Smoke still drifted up from the remains of the village, and people were huddled together for comfort. She looked out to the other boats, catching sight of Makayla and Hana standing at the bows of theirs. Captain Rana was on a fourth boat, and the Dark Elf looked weary. Not that Tyrna could blame her, seeing as it had been one very exhausting day. "We should reach Bal Foyen by tomorrow," she told her group.

"Is that a city?" Alana asked, petting Fearsome. The Imperial had not been happy seeing the Daedra, but the Breton had assured her it wouldn't do anything to harm people unless she commanded it.

"It's a mud hole," Sasha shot back, leaning against the mast. "Argonians live there, and I doubt they've got any proper defenses."

"Then it seems we will be protectors once again," Nathan'Dar stated, leaning over the edge of the boat. His eyes kept darting around, and Tyrna was about to ask what he was doing, when he suddenly sunk his paws into the water and came up with a wriggling fish! "But for now, this one is catching dinner."

"Just mind the slaughterfish," the Nord cautioned.

"…Slaughter…Fish?" Sasha shrugged and grinned.

"Big brutes with huge teeth that can shred a man in mere moments. Very tasty in a stew though." The Khajiit immediately pulled his arms back into the boat and reached for a fishing rod nearby.

"Maybe Nathan'Dar will just catch dinner the non-Khajiit way for now." Everyone started chuckling, and soon other rods joined the thief's. For the moment, the stress of the situation was left behind.


	3. Bal Foyen and the Pact

Bal Foyen and the Pact

Sasha had been partially correct in her dismissal of their destination. It was indeed populated by Argonians, and the town itself had little better than mud and wood for walls. But Fort Zeren was another matter, and the soldier in Tyrna delighted in seeing the reinforced stone walls. But hearing about the docks on the far side of the settlement brought the situation back to troubling. The Covenant would be able to sail there with little resistance, and there were too few soldiers to guard everything. With little more than a day to prepare for an invasion, the Sept quickly gathered together on a hill just outside the fort, overlooking the saltrice paddies and the townsfolk beginning the long walk to Davon's Watch. "We need plans, and we need them fast," the Imperial stated, looking over the group. "We need to bolster the guard here, like it or not."

"But bolster them where?" Bakki brought up. "Captain Rana's got some of the Bleakrock people ready to fight with her, and there are actual trained soldiers at the fort."

"Plus we need to make sure that the non-combatants all get to safety," Ketatiera reminded them. "Apparently there's another Imperial overseeing that." Eyes turned to her, and she blushed for a moment. "What?"

"Someone like us?" Hana wondered. "Seems a strange place for an Imperial otherwise. Unless he's a Daggerfall spy."

"Anyone know his name?" Tyrna asked.

"Greyson-something," Alana spoke up. "I heard some of the farmers talking."

"Krieger?" Injects-Hot-Lead inquired, his interest piqued. "If it is, then he was my cell mate back in Coldharbour. We could recruit him."

"Then get down to the town and find out, Injects," Makayla told him. "Any able bodies will be useful." The Argonian nodded and gathered up his belongings before taking his leave. "All right, so that's at least one m-"

"Is this where the soulless meeting is?!" came a booming voice that made a few people jump. Everyone looked back towards the fort to see a short Nord striding out to them. Taking off his helm, he revealed a bearded face that showed him to be at least twice the age of anyone in the Sept. His quick pace put him in front of Tyrna and Makayla in mere moments, and the soldier's eyes widened when she realized that she was staring at someone who looked as though he could pick her up and toss her like a doll, armor and all. "What, did everyone go deaf suddenly?"

"Who are you, old man?" Hanzo demanded, slight irritation in his voice. The newcomer turned, eyeing the redhead to assess him, and then just as quickly dismissing the other Nord and focusing on the Imperials. "Hey, I asked you-"

"I heard what you asked, boy. But you're not the leader here, and I don't owe you anything yet. I'll hear from these ladies before I make a decision to join you."

"Join us?" Makayla asked, finally finding her voice.

"Aye, if you're strong-willed and steel-spined like me, I'll lend my aid to you."

"You mentioned souls before," Tyrna spoke up. "Were you in Molag Bal's realm as well?" The man nodded, eyes narrowing a bit.

"I was caught while on a mission for the Companions. What you call the Fighter's Guild. Blasted dung heaps bound me in chains and led me to my death. I ever see that sorry excuse for an Altmer again, I'll rip out his innards and dance on them! No one makes a fool of Stirs-Fear-Amongst-the-Dark." Confusion quickly crossed many faces, but Sasha was out of her seat and in front of the man faster than Tyrna could blink. The blonde slammed her fist against her chest and dipped her head.

"My blade is yours to command, Provost Stirs-Fear, as it was in Whiterun." The old man chuckled and tapped her arm, and Sasha looked up.

"While it gladdens me to see you respect my position, I'm no longer a Provost. Here, we're merely soldiers for the Pact."

"You aren't a mere soldier, sir," she shot back with a smile. Then she addressed the others. "Stirs-Fear led our guild hall, and is a fine example of what all Companions strive to be."

"Your name seems very Argonian," Respite pointed out. "Were you raised among them?" Now the chuckle turned into deep laughter, and the Nord shook his head.

"No, my young Wood Elf, the Northern tribes just have a different naming convention than the rest of Skyrim. Think of my name as a portent: Something that will give our enemies pause when they hear it."

"We could use your wisdom," Makayla said, holding out her hand. "Anyone who can run a Fighter's Guild hall is someone we should listen to." Stirs-Fear took her hand and gripped it tight for a moment, nodding.

"Well lass, I'll do whatever I can to help you. But we've got a lot of work to do now before those damn Daggers show up. Supplies need to be gathered, armor and weapons fixed, and shoring up of defensive points. Plus, we should send a runner to Davon's Watch to let them know what we're facing."

"I'll go," Hanzo said, stepping forward. "By the time you all get there, it'll be the best defended city in Stonefalls."

"Let's hope so, because if the Covenant gets through here, we'll need a fallback position," Tyrna revealed. The red-haired Nord nodded and took off down the path towards the village. "All right, we'll divide up the work as best we can. Caidiana, you and I will get everyone's gear patched up. Sasha, I want you to go with Stirs-Fear, Hana, Bakki, and Nathan'Dar to start setting up the chokepoints and barriers we'll need. Makayla, you want to take the rest to stockpile supplies and scout the docks?"

"Sounds like a plan," the mage agreed. "When Injects gets back, he and this Greyson can give the defenders a hand." Everyone headed for their assigned tasks with little discussion. Hopefully it would all be enough to stall the coming invaders.

The night had come upon them quickly, and the Sept was exhausted as they landed on beds in one of the bunkhouses of the Fort. "Scouts spotted the ships on the horizon," Nathan'Dar told them. "They estimate by late morning they will reach the dock."

"Then we need to be up before dawn to ready a fitting welcome," Greyson countered, sitting at a table and looking over maps of the area. "We've got the chokepoints set up, so now all we need is a plan of attack."

"They'll come for the Fort sure as anything," Stirs-Fear explained. "At least, that's what I'd do."

"So we need to leave a group here while the rest of us head for the docks to stop as many of them as we can," Tyrna surmised.

"Who would be best where?" Makayla wondered, looking over the map as well.

"I'll take the Fort, seeing as how I've been busy shoring up its defenses and defenders since I woke up here," Stirs-Fear volunteered. "And if it's not too much to ask, I could use some skilled archers manning the walls."

"Then you have us," Hana said. "It'll be nice to have the high ground."

"Indeed, and this time there will be plenty of targets for everyone," Injects added.

"They might not have anyone left to fight with us around," Respite boasted.

"I'll stay too," Bakki offered. "If anyone manages to get inside, they'll never see me coming." Greyson nodded as he started scribbling some things down.

"Sasha, you and Alana should stay here too," Tyrna mentioned, looking at the two women. "Not only should there be one healer per group, but you'll be a bit more sheltered here." The Breton nodded, knowing that what the Imperial was really saying was that she couldn't yet be trusted in the midst of a battlefield.

"I'll do my best," she promised, reaching down to stroke Fearsome's tail. The Clannfear was laying beneath her cot, and lifted its head and trilled softly at her.

"I'll keep her safe," Sasha vowed, patting the healer on the shoulder.

"Guess that means we're at the docks?" Ket asked, looking at Makayla.

"We need you down there, and without the villagers roaming around, I'll be able to cut loose with my magick," the mage reasoned.

"Which means that you're going to need some heavy backup," Tyrna teased. "So Greyson and myself will be watching your backs."

"And who will be watching yours, my friend?" the Khajiit wondered, a smile lighting up his eyes.

"Is that concern I hear, Nathan'Dar?"

"Perhaps. This one would be remiss in his oath if he let some Covenant scum take you out before we get our revenge."

"Good, then you'll watch my back, I'll watch Makayla, and everyone wins. On our side, at least."

"Caidiana, mind giving us a hand as well?" Greyson inquired of the Breton.

"Might as well, unless the Fort needs me?"

"You go where you think you'll be needed most, lass," Stirs-Fear told her. "Or where you think the fighting will be heaviest."

"That'll be the docks on both counts," the blonde replied, grinning.

"Then it's all decided. Tomorrow we'll head to our spots and bring the pain to the Covenant," Tyrna said as she lay down on her cot and stared at the ceiling. "I just hope we can stall them long enough for Davon's Watch to get prepared."

"That depends on if Hanzo decided to dally on his way there," Makayla answered with a heavy sigh. "Are we sure he was the best one to send?"

"He'll be fine," Alana assured them.

"For a big, dumb animal," Hana teased.

"Was that a crack against Nords?" Sasha demanded, sitting up.

"No, that was a crack against Hanzo," Bakki shot back. "We like you and Stirs-Fear. But there's just something about Hanzo that strikes me as… I dunno, like he's not quite listening to the world the way the rest of us are."

"He did seem awfully eager to leave here for Davon's Watch. And since he seems to like fighting, and the Daggers are coming here…" Ket let the sentence hang, and the others got her meaning.

"Regardless, he's not here to help us," Tyrna put in with a shake of her head.

"And since I doubt we'll be getting any reinforcements, that means we're on our own. So I suggest you all get some sleep if we need to be up as early as Greyson says."

"Agreed," the other Imperial said with a yawn. He turned out the lantern next to him as he crawled into a cot, and the others extinguished the other ones around the room. Darkness fell on the Sept, but Tyrna found sleep was long in coming. There were images she couldn't get out of her mind: The rows of soldiers appeared once more, but this time there was someone leading them. He was a Redguard, that much she could tell, but his face was obscured. And then there were endless hallways that she knew she had patrolled countless times, but for what reason? Had she been the house guard for a noble? Was she more than just a soldier? Finally she slipped into unconsciousness, but with the voice of The Prophet chasing her into dreams.

'_Remember your life, child, for it holds the keys you need…'_

If there was one thing Tyrna would take away from Bal Foyen, it was that her new allies were precise, deadly, and occasionally as brutal as she was. Some ships had docked, and the group that was waiting for them bided their time until it seemed most of the force had disembarked. Then they'd risen up from their barricades, weapons drawn and shouting war cries. Nathan'Dar and Caidiana had quickly taken to the shadows, moving around the enemy groups so quickly that Tyrna was having a hard time keeping track of them. Makayla's form grew indistinct as lightning enveloped her body. The mage flung bolts with minimal effort, and Ketatiera stayed at her side, kicking away anyone who came too close. Greyson was a wall of armor that moved with purpose, slashing into troops that tried to outnumber him, and moving steadily towards one of the ships. Tyrna charged ahead, her shield smashing into skulls and sword hacking into chests and arms. She felt almost giddy with the destruction she was wreaking, and a laugh escaped her lips. "Don't run, you Covenant bastards," she taunted. "You'll only die tired!"

"Wait for the rest of us!" Greyson called out, but his warning fell on deaf ears. There was a ship right in front of Tyrna, and she charged up the gangplank, spikes on her back deflecting arrows from those on board. An Orc met her attack with a two-handed maul, a satisfied grin on his face.

"So the Pact must have outsiders fights its battles? Pathetic." Tyrna leapt back, barely missing a swipe from the large weapon.

"Say that again when I take your head," she challenged.

"Tyrna, no!" That was Greyson again, and she could see that he was trying to get to her, but this fight would be over before then.

"Let's dance, little girl," the Orc jeered, taking up a fresh grip on his maul. They circled each other on the deck, neither one immediately rushing in. Tyrna struck first, diving under his guard and sweeping her blade at his knees. He grabbed her shield in response and wrenched on it, pulling painfully on her shoulder. She reversed her grip on her sword and stabbed into his hip, eliciting a cry of anger. But then pain blossomed in her back, and her lungs felt like they were on fire. "Fools, leave her to me!" But another stab to her shoulder sent Tyrna reeling, and she pitched onto the deck of the ship.

"Get her up!" The world became little more than muffled sounds for a few moments, but there was the unmistakable ring of metal on metal somewhere right above her. Thuds that must've been footsteps came closer, and she heard someone growl.

"Tyrna, can you hear me?!" Was that Ket? The Imperial tried to turn her head, but her body just wasn't up to obeying her commands. "Nathan'Dar, hold her still, all right?"

"Whatever the healer thinks is best," the Khajit answered from somewhere right above her. There was a tug on her shoulder, some cursing she didn't recognize, and then more pain as something tore out of her. Tyrna grit her teeth as a memory of similar pain flared in her mind. She'd been on single patrol when a group of bandits had attacked a merchant one street over, and she'd rushed to defend the man. But she hadn't counted on the archer when she'd rounded the corner; an oversight she was quick to correct with chain and sword. Tyrna shook her head, realizing she was still lying on the ship, though the sounds of fighting were a bit more distant.

"Hey, welcome back," Ket greeted, giving her a careful pat on her non-injured shoulder. "You looked like you were far away for a moment."

"Just a random memory," the soldier assured her, carefully sitting up. "What in the name of Arkay happened?"

"The crew decided to take matters into their own hands when it looked like you might kill their leader," Nathan'Dar explained, stepping where she could see him. "At the moment, the others are demonstrating the folly of this idea." Tyrna cast her eyes towards the dock, where a pretty amazing battle was going on: Greyson and the Orc were now locked in single combat, and the soldier was more than holding his own. Caidiana and Makayla were taking care of the regular soldiers, with the Breton driving her daggers into necks and chests, and the mage lighting people up with bolts from the heavens. There was even a Clannfear head-butting enemies into the water, and Tyrna started looking around for Alana.

"What's wrong?" Ket wondered, concern in her eyes.

"I see Fearsome, but not Alana. Where are the others?" The brunette wrinkled her nose and started giggling.

"Back at the Fort, I imagine. That's not Fearsome: It's Makayla's Clannfear."

"She can summon Daedra too?"

"When she needs a distraction. Now come on, we need to get back to it."

"You no longer require this one to guard you?" the Khajit asked, fingers resting lightly on his own twin weapons.

"Happy hunting," Tyrna told him with a wicked grin, picking up her sword and shield from where they'd fallen. Nathan'Dar returned the grin and leapt away, his daggers finding a quick home in an enemy's back. Tyrna left the Orc to Greyson, making it her personal mission to cut down every archer she saw. Ket rejoined Makayla, frowning for a moment as the blonde Imperial reduced a Breton to ash.

"Wouldn't you say that's overkill?" Makayla raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Not really. Dead is dead, right?"

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Noted." Raising her sword, the mage shocked another Dagger to death, leaving the body intact this time. "Better?"

"Hey ladies, flirt later!" Caidiana called out, landing next to them. "We've still got a lot more Covenant to deal with." Makayla and Ket both went crimson.

"We're not-"

"Got you," the Breton smirked, leaping away again. As the fighting progressed, Tyrna was able to see that Captain Rana and Sergeant Seyne had led a small force down to give them a hand. That this force mostly consisted of Bleakrock refugees did nothing to bolster the Imperial's confidence. She managed to get to the Dark Elf's squad just in time to see a brunette Nord go down with a shoulder wound, her attacker leering over her. But just as fast, a small blonde Nord jumped on the Redguard's back and drove an axe into his skull.

"Tryn, get away!"

"Rolli, be careful!" Tyrna made a dash towards them as the Redguard fell dead and the blonde got off him.

"Are you two insane?!" she demanded, looking at them.

"I wasn't about to let him kill my friend," the girl named Rolli shot back.

"I'm sorry," the one called Tryn apologized, clutching her arm. "I tried to be careful, but he was too strong."

"Do your parents know you're here?" the Imperial asked, herding them both towards a storage shed.

"I told my brother to stay at the Fort and keep his head down," Rolli replied, looking a little upset to be walking away from the fighting.

"My mother knows I'm here," Tryn answered.

"Wonderful. What is it with you Nords wanting to always be in the thick of things?" Tyrna had managed to get them into the shed, and stood blocking the door in case any more enemies sensed easy targets.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" the blonde questioned, hands on her hips.

"I'm a soldier, which neither of you are. I'm trained for this."

"We're going to be soldiers for the Pact once we get to Davon's Watch," Tryn revealed, a smile on her face despite the pain in her eyes. Tyrna blinked at them, raising her shield to deflect an arrow coming at them, and then charging forward to deal with the enemy. As she put her sword through the woman's chest, she reflected on the words of the two Nord girls.

'_Akatosh preserve us if this is what forces people to become soldiers.'_

Fort Zeren was proving to be a tough nut to crack for the Covenant who had made it that far. The walls still stood strong, and the rain of arrows from the ramparts kept everyone well away. Hana was giddy as she raced back and forth, peppering any enemy who dared to step foot in her kill zone. "You're not getting in here without a fight," she whispered.

"They are plotting something," Injects-Hot-Lead said, crouching next to her. "See there; they have moved their mages back to one spot. I don't like that."

"So go find our mage and ask her what they might be doing," the Wood Elf retorted, picking off an Orc that was carrying a ladder. The Argonian nodded, bounding down the stairs and into the main courtyard. He saw Alana in a tent, her Daedric guardian at her side. She noticed him and came over, looking a bit worried.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked.

"No, but I fear that our enemies are growing impatient outside. They have gathered all their mages to a point that none of us can attack. Do you know what they could be doing?" The Breton frowned and shook her head.

"It could be anything, honestly. Calling a storm, making a battering ram, summoning Daedra, or even opening portals. Just the fact that mages are gathering doesn't mean I know their plans."

"Then we need to be prepared for them overrunning the walls," Stirs-Fear stated as he joined them. "Because if those milk-drinkers think we're just going to roll over and let them have this place, they're dead wrong." He turned to face Sasha as she walked over, having heard her Provost's voice raised in annoyance. "Tell Darj that I expect company soon. Everyone with weapon training report to the courtyard. Every non-combatant is to get below or into the healer's tent."

"Yes sir!" the blonde acknowledged with a quick salute as she took off. Stirs-Fear tilted his head and looked over at a corner of the tent.

"You hear all that, Bosmer?"

"Yes," Bakki said as he stepped into the light. "We'll be ready, don't worry."

"I'm not," the old Nord shot back with a grin. "I know we have the skills to take down any invasion. And soon our enemies will too." He jogged off, and Bakki vanished back into the shadows, towards the main gate. Alana's fists clenched for a moment, and Injects paused as he saw the fear on her face.

"Stay here if you are unsure of things," he cautioned. "We will bring the wounded to you." But the healer shook her head, closing her eyes.

"I can't be afraid forever. We're in a fight for not only our lives, but the lives of innocents. We can't fail here, and I won't let anyone die just because I dislike violence."

"Those are strong words, little Breton. Just be sure you can live up to them." Alana was about to make a retort, when a wave of power washed over the Fort. It staggered the mage, and then her eyes widened as she saw glowing energy tears start popping up all around the courtyard.

"Portals!" she cried out, staff in her hands. "Enemies incoming!" Injects nocked an arrow and aimed it at the closest portal, letting it fly when he saw someone step through. The Redguard gave a strangled cry as the shaft buried itself in his neck, and fell dead to the ground. However, more Daggers followed him, and Fearsome charged straight for them. "Get back to Hana and Respite and let them know!"

"What about you?" Sasha was suddenly next to the Clannfear, a lance of pure light leaping from her hands to the chest of an enemy.

"I promised to watch over her," the Nord said with a determined grin. "Now get us archer support!" Injects wasted no more time, darting over and under people and objects as he headed for the stairs to the wall. He met a small group of Covenant archers taking the stairs as well, and quickly slew them.

"Y'ffre's beard, what is going on down there?" Respite demanded, coming around the corner with an arrow nocked and ready.

"The Covenant got inside."

"**How**?!"

"Their mages created portals into the courtyard. Now come on, before our friends are overwhelmed."

"Hana!"

"I heard, damnit!" she yelled back, racing past the men towards a section that would enable her to see into the courtyard. "Hey assholes, get out of my Fort!"

"You heard the lady," the male Bosmer teased, going out the other side. "Let's make these guys regret coming here." Meanwhile, Stirs-Fear was working with Darj and the other refugees, helping to reinforce the regular soldiers.

"Make them pay for every foot!" the former Provost called out, hacking into enemies with a two-handed sword that seemed almost as tall as he was. "Nords, take out the Orcs! Dark Elves, counter the Bretons! Argonians, show those Redguards your skill!"

"You talk too much, old man," a mage said, sending a blast of ice at him. But Stirs-Fear leapt over the attack, landing in a crouch close to his target. With a heave, he launched his sword, and it pinned the mage to a wall, spearing him through the chest.

"So do you," he answered, walking over and yanking his weapon free. But then a jolt of lightning surged through him, and he grit his teeth as he went to his knees.

"Fresh meat," an Orc jeered, coming at him with two axes. However, something slammed into him from the side, and he went tumbling, quickly righting himself. Fearsome stood blocking the path, and let out a shrill challenge cry. "Sorcery!"

"No more than you've allied with," Sasha reminded him, bringing her sword down at him. The axes blocked the death strike, but she wasn't about to let the Orc go anywhere. "Alana, see to Stirs-Fear."

"Already on it," the healer called back, at the man's side. But he pushed at her, shaking his head.

"No lass, get that mage who struck me before they get you too." Alana frowned and quickly scanned the battlefield, not sure she could pick out one enemy in all this.

"Fearsome, seek!" she ordered, pointing to the courtyard. The Clannfear trilled and took off, head darting back and forth as he sought his prey. Finally he spotted the mage, who had Darj and the two Earthturner men on the ground, laughing as he kept shocking them. "Get away from them!"

"Who's going to make me?" he wondered, sparing her a glance. "You?"

"If I have to," she replied, taking up a fresh grip on her staff.

"You couldn't possibly understand the intricate spellcraft that I am per-" A bolt of lightning loosed itself from Alana's fingers, hitting him in the shoulder. "Why you-" Another bolt, this one at his legs, and he fell to his knees.

"Even healers need to defend themselves," she explained, coming over and kicking his staff out of his hands. "Surrender, and I'll make sure you're spared."

"You think I'll willingly surrender to a child?!" he demanded, muscles spasming as the electricity ran its course.

"Last chance," she warned. She met his eyes, seeing the knowledge of at least double her life sitting there. He was a mage, and a fellow Breton. Could she really bring herself to kill him in cold blood?

"You won't kill me. Oblivion take you, traitor," he spat. Alana turned and closed her eyes. Fearsome softly knocked into her hand, and she looked down at him.

"He made his choice, my friend. No mercy." The Daedra gave a chilling scream as it pounced on the man, and the healer hurried away as his pain-filled screams rang in her ears. She made it back to Stirs-Fear, who was back on his feet again. "Are you-"

"It'll take more than a damn spell to keep me down," he revealed, yanking an enemy closer and then decapitating them. "Did you get that mage?"

"He's dead," she answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Lass, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you kill. Or at least, giving the order. It's not an easy thing."

"I've got no choice now, right? It's either me or them, and you all need me."

"Aye, that we do," Sasha admitted, clapping the healer on the back as she rejoined them. Alana saw she had a gash down her side, but it seemed to be healing itself. When the Nord saw where she was looking, she smiled sheepishly. "I can heal myself in a pinch, but you do a much better job." Bakki came running up, blood coating the two swords he held at his side.

"Come on ladies, this Fort isn't going to save itself," the Bosmer joked, making a beeline for another enemy.

"He's right," Stirs-Fear agreed, taking up a fresh grip on his sword. "Sasha, let's send these bastards to Sovngarde!"

"Yes sir!" The two Nords jumped back into the thick of things, and Alana couldn't help but smile slightly as Fearsome rejoined her. The Clannfear had blood coating his mouth, but she put it out of her mind.

"Ready for more?" she asked. The answering shriek was enough to spur her back into action as well.

The battle at the docks had been won, and the tired group as making its way back to the Fort. Captain Rana was making small talk with the refugees, who were all praising their survival to her and the Sept. That Caidiana and Nathan'Dar had not returned with them was puzzling, but the Imperials all reasoned they were either off getting into trouble, or getting into each other's clothes. Tyrna shook her head as they came within sight of the Fort's walls, taking note of the many arrows sprouting out of the corpses. "Looks like the archers got some decent practice in," she quipped.

"Which means no one made it past them," Greyson reasoned with a thankful sigh. "But ma'am, I really think we ought to discuss what happened back on that ship." Tyrna gave him a sideways glance, wondering when exactly this "ma'am" business had started.

"What happened was I let my guard down. Nothing to worry about."

"Especially not with Ket around to fix her," Makayla teased.

"By the way, you are the oddest mage I've ever met."

"Me? Odd?" The blonde seemed a bit confused, and gave a pout. "Why?"

"Mages don't normally wear heavy armor," Ket reminded her, rapping her knuckles on the iron breastplate. "I think Tyrna's used to seeing magick-users in robes"

"Like I'm going to wear a sack in a major fight?!"

"I'm just saying-" At that moment, Tyrna and Greyson pushed open the massive doors to the Fort, and Ketatiera's remark died in her throat. "How in the world?" Bodies lay scattered all over the courtyard, arrows, grievous wounds, and burn marks covering all of them. The soldiers were carrying some over to pyres, and the rest of the Sept was in various states of relaxation.

"What in the name of the Divines happened here?" Tyrna demanded, looking around at the gathered faces.

"These assholes were in **my **Fort!" Hana answered, leaping down from the wall. Respite came over from cleaning his bow, grinning broadly.

"You guys missed a few, it seems. Very sloppy."

"Missed? We slaughtered every Dagger at the docks."

"Apparently not if they got into my Fort," the female Bosmer shot back.

"Your Fort, lass?" Stirs-Fear asked, coming over to them. He had a mug of what they all assumed was mead in one hand, and an enemy soldier slung under his other. Tyrna raised an eyebrow when she saw it was an Orc at least twice the Nord's size, but stayed silent. "Seems to me we all defended it pretty well."

"Where did they come from?" Makayla wondered, looking around.

"How should I know?! One moment I'm shooting at perfectly good targets outside, and then they're in the courtyard."

"Hana and I heard Alana shouting about portals, and then Injects came running saying they needed help on the ground," Respite clarified.

"Alana!" Tyrna shouted, wanting some answers from their mage on the inside. The healer came running, her pet trailing a few feet behind.

"What's wrong? Is anyone hurt?"

"Nothing I couldn't fix," Ket assured her. "But we were wondering if you knew what happened in here?"

"Oh, you mean the bodies?" the Breton asked, looking around. "All I know is that portals started appearing around the Fort, and the Covenant came pouring through. I think we got them all, though."

"Mostly," Bakki called out, walking around some storage crates. "Couple slipped by me though, and I think-" He stabbed his swords into one crate, and a scream came from within. "Found another." He retracted his weapons, which were now coated with blood. Satisfied the occupant was dead, the Wood Elf moved on to another stack.

"So, how did they get past you?" Respite inquired, arms across his chest. "I mean, there were quite a few of you down at the docks."

"They must've docked elsewhere and marched on the Fort," Greyson realized, shaking his head.

"Which means there's a land-based group to worry about now," Makayla added. "I hope Hanzo got to Davon's Watch."

"Hey Orc, you know what your commanders were planning?" Stirs-Fear shouted at the captive under his arm. The large Orc stared up at the Nord, terror in his eyes.

"Capture the city from two fronts. That was the plan. Please put me down now."

"Two armies, two fronts, and not enough defenders for both, I wager," Tyrna stated, leaning against the nearest wall. "We've got to get to Stonefalls."

"What, we're leaving?" Sasha wondered, coming up with a keg over her shoulder. "I've found another barrel, Provost."

"Good girl!" the old Nord praised as she set it down. He immediately refilled his mug and knocked it back.

"Get everyone mobilized," Tyrna ordered. "We need to start for Davon's Watch as soon as possible."

"What about-" Alana asked, when they saw a Breton and Khajiit running towards them, grins on their faces.

"Guys, you'll never believe this!" Caidiana excitedly told them. "There was an Argonian in the fields who found a way to get the netches to attack the Daggers!" Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"The proverbial Khajiit has got all your tongues?" Nathan'Dar wondered with a chuckle. "What the feisty Breton says is true. She and this one have spent the last hour throwing netch eggs at our enemies. It was most satisfying."

"Netch… Eggs?" Ket said, rolling the concept over in her mind.

"Yeah! They were filled with this concoction to make the males go all nuts. It was amazing!" Caidiana continued. Tyrna held up her hand to get her attention.

"Well, now that you're back, we need to- Wait… Daggers? On foot?"

"Nathan'Dar was also confused by this," the Khajiit admitted. "He had been hoping the Covenant would stay on their ships, but apparently not."

"We got all the ones we could see," the Breton assured them.

"We need to go?" Makayla guessed, seeing her fellow Imperial chewing her lip.

"We need to go yesterday, apparently. Everyone grab your gear, on the double."

"We have to run all the way to the city?" Alana didn't mean to whine, but the thought of all those miles made her wince.

"Certainly not," Captain Rana stated as she and the soldiers came up to them. "The garrison said they're eternally grateful for your help, so they're giving you all horses. That should put you at Davon's Watch by sunrise if you start now." The Sept all looked at Makayla and Tyrna, seemingly waiting for orders. Injects and Bakki came over, apparently having finished their crate-and-barrel hunt.

"Your orders, ma'am?" Greyson prodded, meeting Tyrna's gaze. She sighed and nodded, smiling at Captain Rana.

"My thanks to the soldiers here. Divines willing, we'll see you at the city."

"The Three watch over you," the Dark Elf replied, saluting them.

"Saddle up!" Makayla called out.

"Hope there's enough room on my horse for this keg," Stirs-Fear stated as he picked it up under his other arm. "And you, you're coming as my shield."

"You can't be serious!" the Orc cried in horror. The Nord frowned and clocked him across the head with is mug, satisfied when the Dagger fell unconscious.

"That's better. Shields don't talk. Besides, it's not like I offered you to the Bosmer as a target."

"The day is still young," Hana quipped as the group headed for the stables. Soon they were thundering down the road, led by Tyrna astride a black horse, and Makayla on a white one. The Stonefalls region and the next part of their adventure awaited them.


	4. Stonefalls: Davon's Watch

Stonefalls: Davon's Watch

The ride to the Stonefalls region took the Sept the entire night and early morning. Arriving at Davon's Watch when the sun was high in the sky, they quickly got their exhausted mounts to the stables to be looked after. Then it was time to get into the city proper and warn whoever was in charge. A Nord seemed to be directing refugees and soldiers alike, and Tyrna figured that if he wasn't in charge, he would know who was. But as they all approached the gates, the Nord looked up, eyes widening. One hand went to the double axe secured on his back, but he refrained from drawing it. "Hold. State your business in Davon's Watch, strangers." Tyrna held out her arm to halt the group, and she noticed that arrows were being readied by Hana and Respite. And then it hit her: Of all the members of the Sept, only four belonged to the races of the Ebonheart Pact. And to probably add to this man's worry was that four Imperials were also in front of him.

"We've come to aid you," she assured him, holding up her hands to show her weapons were not readied. "I admit we must seem like a strange lot."

"That's an understatement," the Nord shot back, hand edging away from his axe. "Name's Holgunn, by the way, and I help coordinate the defenses here. Help us, you say? Where are you from?"

"Most recently Bal Foyen." Again, his eyes went wide.

"We heard about that. A whole group of Daggers felled by a single- Oh, you must be the ones that Hanzo fella talked about." The mention of their Sept-mate's name caused a few eyebrows to be raised.

"Is he here then?" Makayla asked.

"He was, but we thought it best to alert the city of Ebonheart about the Covenant, and he volunteered to be our messenger."

"…He's very strange for a Nord, isn't he?" Ket ventured, hoping she didn't offend the large man. Holgunn shrugged and grinned.

"Not so much. We seek glory, and if Hanzo thinks this will be a way to earn it, who are we to deny him that?"

"Spoken like a true son of Skyrim!" Stirs-Fear praised, thumping a fist to his chest in salute. "Now are we getting into the city anytime soon? I've a thirst that needs to be quenched."

"I'll talk to my shield-brother and see what we can do. After all, you're offering help we sorely need." Holgun headed through the city gate, leaving the Sept by themselves for a bit. Hana suddenly appeared at Tyrna's side, looking upset.

"These people all have weird names!" the Bosmer practically shouted. "There's a Nord over by the stables named Big McLarge-Huge! Who names their kid that?!"

"Nords?" Respite ventured with a chuckle.

"If I meet a Shorty McHalf-Pint, I'm going back to Valenwood!" Stirs-Fear suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face, nodding at Hana.

"Halfpint…" The Wood Elf turned and glared at the older man.

"No! Don't you dare!"

"But it fits you so well, lass," he gently argued. "Even our little Bretons are at least a head taller than you."

"I can't help it that Bosmer are born lower to the ground than everyone."

"Makes sneaking easier," Bakki pointed out, stepping from the shadows of the stables. Alana jumped at his sudden appearance, wishing she had Fearsome. Tyrna had explained that the Daedra was not to be summoned anywhere near the cities, as they had no idea what people's reactions would be to him.

"Hana, you wouldn't be bothered by your height back home, so why let it get to you here?" the healer rationalized.

"Because back home I'm tall!"

"Really? You look like a halfpint from where I'm standing," Stirs-Fear teased.

"Damnit old man, I told you-"

"Quiet, all of you!" Tyrna commanded. "Holgunn's coming back." Hana consoled herself by sending the former Provost a rude gesture, which he laughed at.

"Well, the Indorils have given you all permission to enter Davon's Watch and fight for the Pact. Tanval wants to see who's ever in charge before dinner. Who might that be?" Tyrna was all set to point to Makayla, when she realized that about half the Sept was doing the same thing to her! "Ah, so it's you?"

"Wait, what? No! Absolutely not! I'm not leader material."

"Sure you are," Makayla insisted. "Besides, everyone seems to listen to you, and you're good at giving orders."

"That doesn't mean-"

"But ma'am," Greyson interrupted. "You're the commanding officer." That seemed enough for Holgunn, and he nodded.

"I'll tell Tanval to expect you…"

"Tyrna," she grumbled. "May I bring someone with me as my second?"

"Aye, that'll be fine."

"Good. Makayla, you and I will go visit the Indorils after we get everyone situated." The mage shrugged and nodded.

"As you wish." As Holgun left them once more, the soldier rounded on the blonde. "What? You look upset."

"I **am** upset, damnit! I'm a soldier, Makayla, not a politician. You would've been better dealing with this Tanval Indoril."

"Isn't that why you're taking her with you?" Ket wondered, smiling brightly.

"Partially. If it were just Holgunn we had to deal with, I'd be fine. But Indoril? It doesn't sound like he's a Nord."

"He's not," Injects revealed. "Indoril is a sub-house of the Dark Elves. "I would bet my scales he's a mage."

"Do you know this Tanval?" Tyrna pressed, hoping for more information. But the Argonian shrugged and shook his head.

"Only by reputation. My kind tried to avoid the Dunmer when we could. Slavery tends to grate on race relations."

"This one is impressed with your restraint, my scaled friend," Nathan'Dar spoke up. "Were it him, Nathan'Dar would've hunted every Dark Elf who ever owned one of his people." The Khajiit and Argonian exchanged savage smiles, and Tyrna left the matter alone for the moment.

"All right you lot, into the city. We'll secure lodging, food, and then check in with our various guilds to see if they have any work."

"Yes ma'am!" most everyone chorused. The Imperial frowned and shook her head. It was going to be a very long journey.

Compared to Bal Foyen, the city of Davon's Watch was massive. But when it was compared to the Imperial City… Well, Tyrna knew that nothing could ever compare to her home. Davon's Watch seemed to have been a fort at one point, and there was a noticeable difference in the walls that surrounded the civilian housing verses the main market and guild halls. But at least they were high and made of stone, rather than nonexistent or mud. Most of the group split off between the Fighter's Guild and Mages' Guild, and the Imperial was momentarily surprised when she saw Makayla and Ket head for the Fighter's area, while Bakki and Respite tagged after Alana towards the Mages'. Stirs-Fear, Sasha, and Hana wandered off to find an inn, and Nathan'Dar… Well, the Khajiit had a habit of disappearing, so she didn't think much of it. That left Tyrna with Greyson trailing after her. She stopped and blinked, opening her mouth and then closing it while she attempted to think what she wanted to say. Finally, practically won out. "Why are you following me?"

"Just awaiting orders, ma'am," he replied without pause.

"Orders?"

"Yes. As I said, you're my commanding officer." Now she tilted her head, and a shiver of panic ran through her.

"Wait, did you know me before our souls were stolen?" Hope flashed through her eyes for a moment, but the other Imperial sadly shook his head.

"No ma'am, we've never met. I meant that you're my commanding officer **now**."

"Greyson, I'm just a soldier like you."

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but you're not. Infantry have a certain way about us; something that all common soldiers share. We don't give orders, we follow them. But you don't do that. You tell someone to do something, and expect it to be done. That's a command way of thinking. You and Makayla both share that."

"Did you know her at all?" Again, Greyson shook his head.

"Not personally, but my legion had dealings with the Mage Tower, so it's possible I've seen her before. But I have a feeling I'd remember a sword-wielding mage."

"What legion were you in?"

"First Infantry Legion of Cyrodiil." The words clicked a small memory in Tyrna's mind, and she nodded.

"Charged with the city's inner defenses. A prestigious posting."

"There was one higher than that." Tyrna tilted her head, finding a blank spot where the information probably should have been.

"I can't remember it." Greyson sighed and stared at the sky for a moment. For all that he enjoyed being a soldier, there was a small part of him that had wanted more.

"The Imperial Dragon Guard. Protectors of the Emperor himself." Tyrna huffed and chuckled: A bitter sound that drew Greyson's attention back to her.

"Yes well, they failed that job, didn't they? Mannimarco has probably killed them or turned them to his cause. If only…" She trailed off, and Greyson could tell she was trying to remember what had happened before she'd died.

"If only what, ma'am?" he pressed.

"…I don't know. I feel like there's so much more I'm not remembering. Important things, too."

"You'll recover your memory one day," he assured her.

"Maybe. But as for the present…" Tyrna realized they'd wandered towards the Mages' Guild, and as the door opened and Alana stepped out, an idea came to her. "All right, your orders are to guard our little Breton healer. No harm comes to her, or it's your arse on the line. Understood?" Greyson nodded and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" The mage came over, looking confused.

"Hi, what's going on?"

"I'm going to be your bodyguard," Greyson told her.

"But… But why?"

"Because Tyrna ordered me to watch over you." Alana blinked and looked at the other Imperial, confusion giving way to panic.

"Am I in danger? Is someone after me?"

"No more than usual, I imagine," Respite revealed as he and Bakki walked past.

"Wait, what?!"

"Alana, calm down," Tyrna told her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "I know Sasha said she'd keep an eye on you, but I think she's used to working alone. Greyson has worked with mages before, and he's seen combat. Whatever happens, he'll protect you, all right?"

"You'll keep me safe?" the healer asked in a small voice, staring up at the soldier. Greyson dropped to one knee, fist to his chest, and dipped his head.

"I swear on my honor as an Imperial Legionnaire, I will stay by your side and keep you safe from all harm, Alana." The Breton blushed as he stood once more, and Tyrna chuckled. At that moment, Makayla and Ketatiera came up, grins on their faces.

"Are we interrupting something?" the blonde wondered, a teasing light in her eyes. Tyrna shook her head and turned to the two women.

"No, just giving Greyson some orders and making sure our other healer is well-protected during a fight."

"You're not worried about me?" Ket teased.

"You've got Makayla to keep you safe." The blush that crept up Ket's face made Tyrna grin, but it seemed more predatory than friendly.

"She's got a point."

"You're not helping," the Templar muttered, shooting a half-hearted glare at her companion. At that moment, Caidiana came running up, looking a bit breathless.

"You guys need to come quick! Stirs-Fear is fighting this group called the Undaunted!" All of them blinked, and then the group was heading for the docks.

"Fight" had probably been too strong a word, Tyrna decided as they came upon the inn. "One-sided beat-down" seemed a better choice for what was going on in front of her. The old Nord was wielding a table as a weapon, swinging it around like it was simply a shield. Several unconscious bodies lay in a circle around him, but more were gathering at the edges of his range. "Come and face a real fighter, you milk-drinking braggarts! Buy you a drink?! You'll be buying me a keg after I'm done with you!" On top of the bar, Hana was brandishing a broken bottle, screaming obscenities at anyone who came near her. And Sasha was straddling a Dunmer, beating him into the ground.

"I'll show you a serving wench, you uppity Dark Elf!" she shouted, smashing her fist into the bloody ruin of his face. Makayla started laughing, but Ketatiera looked horrified at the carnage she was witnessing. Caidiana appeared unsure if she should help her Sept-mates, and Alana and Greyson were simply shaking their heads.

"Shouldn't we calm them down?" the Breton healer wondered, peeking around her new bodyguard.

"You really want to approach any of them?" Tyrna shot back.

"…Not really."

"Then we wait for them to-" A bottle came sailing past the group, and thunked into Alana's forehead. She flew back and tripped over a chair, landing herself on the floor. Ket was by her side in an instant, while Greyson turned his gaze on the room. A Nord was standing on a table, looking very guilty, hand still outstretched.

"Clumsy oaf!" the Imperial shouted, crossing the room in two strides and backhanding the offender. At that moment, two Argonians came up to the two Sept leaders, looking eager to get them into the fray.

"Don't," Tyrna warned, one hand edging to her sword.

"Back off," Makayla echoed, lightning dancing across her palms. Suddenly, Hana came sailing towards their would-be attackers, knocking the lizards to the floor.

"Take that, bitches!" the Bosmer screamed, smacking the Argonians with the bottles she held in her hands. Tyrna was about to thank the Wood Elf, when pain crashed down on her head, followed closely by the sound of breaking glass. Time seemed to slow as she turned, eyeing the Dark Elf who had cracked her over the head with a wine bottle. The look on his face was of someone who was staring at their death. The sword and shield practically leapt into the Imperial's hands, and she rammed her assailant into the nearest wall, shield pressed to his chest and weapon at his throat.

"Bastard! Did you think it would be a good idea to piss off an Imperial?!" she demanded of the now shaking man. "What kind of an idiot do you have to be to involve a soldier of Cyrodiil?!"

"Mercy, kind lady," he blubbered. "I had no idea you'd bring a sword to a bar fight." A hand clamped firmly on her shoulder, and Tyrna didn't even need to turn her head to know who it was.

"Let him go, lass," Stirs-Fear advised. "He'll be needing a fresh set o' pants after the scare you gave him. Let the nice, puny Elf run back to his home."

"He attacked me."

"Aye, but is that worth gettin' yer blade dirty? You've proved your point well enough." The old man came around so she could see him, hand still on her shoulder. Even through her armor, she could feel the grip he had. Releasing a sigh of frustration, Tyrna backed away and sheathed her weapons.

"Pray to your gods that he was here," she stated, tossing her head at Stirs-Fear.

"Oh I will," the Dunmer promised. "Tribunal bless you, my good sir."

"Get yer arse outta here, before I regret what I did," the Nord stated as the Dark Elf took the hint and ran. Meanwhile, the city guard was starting to arrive at the bar, and the Sept got out while they could. Greyson had picked Alana up to run faster, and Stirs-Fear managed to catch Hana in a grip she couldn't wiggle out of. Tyrna pulled Caidiana along, and the group made a mad dash back to the Fighters' Guild.

"Well, that was fun!" Caidiana stated, fixing her blonde hair back into its braid.

"We kicked their asses for sure!" Hana agreed as she was set down. "And by the way, never pick me up again!"

"But Half-pint, you flew so nicely at those two lizards."

"That was different. I mean to run. Remember, most people here won't look down. I can slip away in a crowd very easily."

"We'll remember that next time," Sasha promised.

"By the way, nice job on that asshole who asked you to get him a drink." The blonde Nord bristled and growled.

"That'll learn him to treat women with more respect."

"Or at least you," Alana pointed out with a chuckle.

"Sorry you were injured," Greyson said as he set her down.

"It's all right. I was more surprised than anything, and Ket made sure I was all right. But… Thank you for defending me." Again the little mage blushed, and Makayla chuckled. "But Tyrna, I didn't expect you to be so… Fierce with that Dunmer."

"You have gotten into bar fights before, right?" Caidiana asked.

"Possibly. Can't remember."

"Well, maybe it's better that we stay away from that bar," Makayla wisely suggested. "We're probably not welcome after that little display."

"Then perhaps it is good that this one procured some drinks for later, yes?" Nathan'Dar walked towards them, hands behind his head, and whistling softly.

"What did you do?" the Imperial mage asked.

"Done? Why do you phrase it like Nathan'Dar has committed a crime? He has simply been given the chance to acquire a drink for all his new friends." The Khajiit pulled a bottle out of his pack, grinning as he recounted his own adventure. "A Dark Elf was most anxious to liberate this from the innkeeper, saying that wine was meant to be drunk; not a show piece. Nathan'Dar agreed, and after deciding on the price, he went to acquire this rare vintage. But after this one recovered it, Nathan'Dar thinks to himself that wine is meant to be drunk with friends. So he finds a clean bottle, pours the wine into it, and fills the fancy one with that sujamma stuff the Dunmer like to drink. So now, this one has been paid, and has something good to share." The rest of the group stared at him, blinking in disbelief. "Has this one done something wrong?"

"I knew I liked you, cat-man!" Stirs-Fear shouted, slapping him across the back. Nathan'Dar managed to hold onto the bottle, and give the Nord a sour look.

"This one is not a cat-man, he is a Khajiit. Would you prefer Nathan'Dar called you drunk-man?"

"Not a bad idea," Hana teased. "Now let's find somewhere to enjoy this bottle!" The Sept headed off to find their other members, ready to regale them of the things they'd missed.

Dinner that night was with the Indorils and Holgunn, and Tyrna felt very out of place. All around her were fancy foods, lavish decorations, and smiling nobles. You would hardly have believed there was an army coming to invade the city with the way everyone was carrying on. A quick glance to her right showed Makayla looking slightly bothered as well, so the soldier cleared her throat. "Lord Indoril-" she began.

"Please you may call me Tanval. Are all Imperials suck sticklers for protocol?"

"We are when in unfamiliar lands with no back-up."

"I see," the Dunmer replied, taking a quick drink of wine. "Well, Holgunn's told me you and your… Sept, was it? He tells me you wish to aid us against the Covenant."

"We do. They seem to think it's a good idea to go marauding around your countryside, and we aim to show them otherwise."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why?" Tyrna met Makayla's eyes, and the two women sighed.

"You want the short or long version?" the mage asked.

"The long one might be better," Tanval's son stated. "Seeing as it might answer more of our questions." Again, the two Imperials sighed before recounting their tale from when they awoke in Coldharbour. Everyone listened intently, asking some questions here and there, but mostly sitting with wide eyes. When their story was finished, it was Tanval and Holgunn's turn to look at each other.

"That's one heck of a story,: the Nord finally commented. "To think that we've also got a Daedric Prince todeal with is…"

"Frightening, to say the least," the Dark Elf continued. "But if he is your ultimate goal, then you'll need allies. And those allies can't be involved in a war. So bearing that in mind…" He rested his chin on his hands, staring at the table for a moment. "I have a proposition for your group." Tyrna leaned forward, one eyebrow raised.

"We're listening."

"This is a bad idea," Respite once again stated.

"This is a **very** bad idea," Hana echoed.

"I know that, and you know that, but this is what Lord Indoril wanted done," Tyrna reminded them. She, Makayla, the two Bosmer, and Ketatiera were in the Indoril family crypt, looking for a particular member's skull that Tanval needed "just in case".

"This smacks of necromancy," Makayla said, repressing a shiver. "And I thought we'd all had enough of that."

"Why do Elves have to be so creepy?" Ket asked, before realizing what she'd said. "Oh, I meant **other** Elves!" she quickly assured the Bosmer.

"Nah, we can be pretty creepy too," Hana insisted.

"Oh, you mean those wild tales about you eating your enemies?" Respite and Hana shared a quick glance before the male archer turned to the Imperials.

"Yeah… Those aren't stories." The three of them paused for a moment, blinking in disbelief. "What are you worried about? We're friends, remember?"

"We'll talk about this later," Tyrna told the group, wanting to be done with their task. "But anyway, if the Daggers attack, we're going to need a backup plan. And I doubt this is going to lead to Tanval raising his ancestors."

"First off, it's not "if", but "when" the Daggers will attack this place," Respite countered. "Second, did that Dunmer actually say **why** he needed this skull?"

"…No," the soldier admitted.

"And we didn't pres the issue either," Makayla added.

"He might not have told you the reason even if you'd asked," Ket ventured.

"Even more reason to not trust him," Hana grumbled. "If he **does** end up raising the dead, I'm going to cram that skull up his ass before I kill him." The group continued through the crypt, wary of the skeletons and ghosts that seemed to be following them. Finally, they saw a full-bodied spirit hovering in front of a burial urn.

"Why have you disturbed our honored dead?!" it demanded.

"We've come under orders from Tanval Indoril to-" Tyrna began, before the ghost cut her off.

"That fool will doom us all! Now leave this place and tell Tanval he must find another alternative." The group shifted their gaze to their leader, who clenched her jaw.

"Sorry, I don't give up on jobs just because the undead tell me." She drew her sword and charged the ghost, Makayla's lightning bolt getting there a moment before she did. Respite and Hana unloaded arrow after arrow, and Ket made sure the spirit didn't injure them. The ghost was soon sent back to wherever it had come from, and Tyrna walked up to the urn it had been guarding. Thrusting her hand into it and fishing around disgustedly for a moment, she emerged with an old skull. "Let's go."

"And not soon enough," Makayla whispered as the group all but ran for the exit. The other restless spirits didn't make it easy, and as the mage fought them back, she kept hoping her growing feeling of impending doom was just her over-active imagination.

Makayla had a smug look on her face as they entered the crypt the next day. "Don't you dare," Tyrna ordered, charging ahead to deal with a Covenant archer. The Daggers had attacked Davon's Watch from all sides, and the guard was beginning to be overwhelmed. The Sept was doing all they could to assist, but Tanval had determined that it was not enough, and had come down here to initiate his backup plan.

"What? Say "I told you so"?" the blonde shot back, reducing an enemy to ash.

"It's not necromancy."

"No, it's only a bloody summoning spell!" Respite brought up.

"Brother of Strife?!" Hana yelled, loosing an arrow on the run. "Why are we letting this idiot do this? Even his own family though it was a bad idea."

"It's probably too late to stop him," Ketatiera pointed out, quickly healing Tyrna from a lucky strike to her arm.

"Holgunn said the Indorils would need our protection, and since they're part of the leadership here, we need to make sure Tanval and Garyn are all right."

"I still want to have a chat with him after this," Makayla stated as the group rounded another corner; this one filled with skeletons instead of Covenant.

"Us too!" the Bosmer echoed, barely stopping to shoot.

"Agreed," Tyrna said with a sigh. "After the city is safe." The quintet finally reached the chamber where the Indorils were performing the ritual, all of them noting it was the same one they'd seen the full-bodied spirit in. Candles marked out a large circle on the floor, lines of power and binding had been drawn, and the skull sat in the middle.

"Thank you for being here," Garyn quickly whispered.

"Don't thank us yet," the soldier warned, casting a wary eye at Tanval.

"The summoning is almost complete!" the Dunmer mage called out, focusing as much as he could on the magicks he was wielding. "Defend me until it's done!" The words had no sooner been spoken, then a squad of Daggers thundered into the room.

"Take them down!" Tyrna ordered, charging at the Redguard leading them. Arrows from Respite and Hana thunked into the enemies flanking the leader a moment before the Imperial's sword connected with his maul. Makayla and Ket moved into position, with the mage unleashing splashes of lightning all across the room, and the templar calling up healing when needed. It didn't take long for the assault on the crypt to be over, and the group took a moment to catch their breath.

"Balreth! From deepest Oblivion, I summon you! Bind yourself to my will and crush all enemies in your path!" The circle at Tanval's feet began to pulse and glow with red light. Fire from the candles wrapped around the light, swirling into a pillar that shot to the ceiling. Everyone pulled back as a shape hauled itself out of the ground. Its large skull seemed to be held in place by a skeleton hanging off either shoulder. Other random bones interlocked to form its broad, fifteen-foot tall frame, and fire filled in the gaps. It towered over the focus skull, and Tanval stepped forward with a victorious grin. "Destroy the Daggerfall Covenant assaulting out shores," he commanded. The creature seemed to stare at the Dark Elf, power coursing through it. Finally it turned and stepped into a portal that shimmered into existence behind it.

"Someone should follow Balreth to make sure the task is completed," Garyn suggested, steadying his father.

"I'll go," Makayla volunteered. Ket immediately latched onto her hand.

"Not without me." The two Imperials leapt through the portal as it closed, and the chamber darkened.

"Is that it?" Hana wondered, staring at the skull. It continued to pulse red, and flames burned in its sockets.

"Almost," Tanval whispered. "When Balreth defeats the Covenant, it will return here, and Garyn and I will send it back to Oblivion." The two Dunmer knelt around the skull, still concentrating their efforts on the ritual.

"Good. We're leaving the city after that." Tyrna saw that her comment caused them both to flinch, and Tanval looked up at her.

"So soon? Why?"

"Because you're an idiot for summoning that thing, and we want to be as far away as possible." Respite shot back.

"That's enough," the Sept leader warned. "It's under control, and soon it'll be-" The skull suddenly shattered, and the crypt was plunged into darkness. After a moment, they all heard Hana sigh in annoyance.

"Well shit… **Now** what?"

"No, it can't be," Tanval's exhausted voice drifted towards them.

"What just happened?" Tyrna demanded, trying to adjust her eyes. However, there was no light at all down here, and the sudden vulnerability made her shiver.

"Nothing good," Respite reasoned, lighting a torch. The Wood Elf's eyes glittered in the firelight, and he glared at the Indorils. "My guess is that the ritual just failed."

"We should get topside," Garyn told them, hauling his father to his feet. "Nothing further can be done down here." Tyrna's hand clamped onto his arm, and the Imperial spun the young man around to face her.

"What. Just. Happened?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

"The worst possible scenario," he answered, hanging his head. "But my desire to get out of here still stands."

"I'll take point," Hana offered, slipping into the shadows with her bow at the ready. Tyrna once more drew her weapons and followed the Bosmer. Respite stayed behind Garyn and Tanval, keeping the torch high for the soldier's benefit. It took some time, but eventually the group spotted daylight. The Imperial paused at the door, suddenly fearful of what might greet her in the city. The rest of the Sept had been fighting off the Covenant attacking Davon's Watch, while they'd been summoned to aid Tanval. Had they all made it through the attack? Was anyone injured? Tyrna realized that she was starting to regard the Sept not only a fighting unit, but as family. "Hey fearless leader, you staying with the dead?" Hana called out. Rolling her eyes, Tyrna sheathed her weapons and beheld her group. Everyone had made it through the assault, though not completely unscathed. Alana was tending to Nathan'Dar, the Khajiit sporting a broken arm. Greyson stood guard next to her, supporting Bakki, who had an arrow in his leg. Stirs-Fear and Sasha were discussing something with Holgunn, while Caidiana and Injects were cleaning their weapons. The blonde Breton looked over and tilted her head.

"What happened to Makayla and Ket?"

"They followed our Deus ex Daedra that Tanval summoned." All eyes turned towards the elder Dunmer. "But something happened. Now tell us what that was."

"**I'll** tell you!" Makayla's voice carried over as she and Ketatiera walked purposefully towards the Indorils. "The creature he summoned slipped its chain. Last we saw, it had slaughtered all the Daggers on the beach, and was heading for Ash Mountain." Silence descended on those gathered, until Alana cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"What did you summon?" she asked.

"Balreth, known as one of the Brothers of Strife. But I thought I could control it," Tanval tried to explain. "How was I to know-"

"Because your ancestor warned you!" Makayla interrupted. "Just like he tried to warn us. But you thought you were better than them. Now all of Stonefalls is going to pay for your hubris." No one spoke for another minute, and then Holgunn whispered:

"What can we do to stop it?"

"You said it had been bound before," Ket realized. "How?"

"By a great mage named Mavros Stilreth. But records of that time are scarce and incomplete. We don't exactly know how he did it," Tanval replied.

"We could ask him," Garyn brought up. When everyone gave him questioning looks, he sighed before continuing. "He's buried at Othenris, which is a great complex of early Dunmer nobles. If you could find his crypt, you could ask his spirit to tell you."

"We still need more information of these "Brothers of Strife" if we're to battle one," Greyson pointed out.

"There is a shrine to them in the west of the region." Tanval looked slightly upset as he revealed this. "The Telvanni were attempting a study there last I knew."

"Telvanni?"

"A noble house of mages," Alana spoke up. "They claimed neutrality just like the Guild when the war broke out."

"Which means you don't trust them," Tyrna reasoned, looking at the Indorils.

"Would you trust a house of Cyrodiil who didn't follow the Emperor?" Garyn shot back. "But maybe you can get answers out of them."

"That still leaves this Balreth running around unchecked," Stirs-Fear reminded them. "And if he's as bad as you say, someone might want to run interference." Tyrna folded her arms and started going over the possibilities.

"All right, here's the plan: We're going to divide and conquer as best we can. Stirs-Fear, I want you and Hana to get up to Ash Mountain and try to contain this creature as long as you can."

"I'll go too," Garyn offered. "Since I helped start this mess."

"Fair enough. Makayla, you and Ket get to Othenris and try and talk to this Mavros. Hopefully seeing a fellow mage will make him want to help."

"I think I'll tag along as an unofficial bodyguard," Bakki stated, putting weight on his newly-healed leg. The Imperial nodded and continued her assignments.

"Alana, since you're our other mage, I need you to speak to these Telvanni about the Brothers of Strife."

"Which means I'll be going there as well," Greyson stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll go too. Might be interesting to learn about. Plus, someone has to keep an eye on the two of you," Respite ventured. Alana turned crimson and ducked her head, but Greyson merely shrugged.

"Sasha, I want you, Injects, Caidiana, and Nathan'Dar to spread out with me in the region. We've got posting from the Fighters' and Mages' Guild that need to be done."

"Um, someone also needs to go see The Prophet," the blonde Breton said. Tyrna cursed and shook her head.

"Damnit, I nearly forgot about the old man. All right Caidiana, you and I will pay him a visit while the others get to work. Everyone know what needs to be done?"

"Yes ma'am!" they all chorused.

"Good, then Sept of Undying Spirit: Dismissed!" The group scattered to begin their preparations and journeys, and Tyrna looked at Caidiana.

"Ready to go see what fool errand he's got for us now?"

"Maybe it's actually important."

"And I might be Empress. Let's just get this over with…"


	5. Stonefalls: Balreth

Stonefalls: Balreth

"So, Shalidor, eh?" Ket questioned as she, Makayla, and Respite left the Dwemer cavern for the ash-streaked sky of Stonefalls.

"The Guild will want to hear about this," Makayla confirmed, tucking the tome they'd found into her pack.

"Want to hear about what?" Alana asked as her group came into sight.

"Aren't you supposed to be checking out those ruins?" Respite asked of his fellow Bosmer. Bakki shrugged and looked at the other two.

"We needed to get directions first," he teased. "Apparently the local Dunmer didn't remember where it was. But our friends at the Mages' Guild were happy to show us a few maps that had its location."

"We're on our way now," Alana continued. "And I guess you took a detour before Othenris?" The healer reached out and ran her hand along Fearsome's back, eliciting a trill from the creature. She was very glad to have her traveling companion back at her side, even if she was no longer alone.

"There were rumors of a magical tome in these ruins, so we decided to check that out first. After all, knowledge is our first pursuit," the Imperial mage reminded them.

"I just wish these books weren't always in forgotten crypts or old ruins," Ket said with a heavy sigh.

"Then where should they be?" Greyson wondered.

"On a bookshelf in a library with a cozy fireplace?" the other templar offered.

"Well, that's where it's heading back to," Makayla reminded her. "So I guess this is where-" Her words were cut off by another voice.

"Bring forth the blood sacrifice! When Coldharbour calls, Nirn obeys." Everyone froze for a moment, eyes darting around to try and see where the voice had come from. Bakki immediately faded into the shadows, and Respite drew his bow and sniffed at the air. He stalked over to a rocky outcrop, peering over for a moment before flattening himself nearly to the ground. With a quick gesture for the others to follow, he again dared to raise his head over the rocks. Makayla and Greyson drew their swords, while Ketatiera and Alana got their staffs ready. Fearsome growled softly, tail swishing madly behind him. The group looked out over a small, flat section of the mountain slope, and there saw a small crowd of robed individuals gathered around an ornate altar. Sigils and symbols of summoning had been carved into stonework laid in the ground, and what appeared to be a well rose up from the center of the circle. A figure in rags was hovering over the well, held in place by powerful magick. As they watched, the lead robed figure stepped forward, motes of magick dancing over her fingers.

"God of Schemes, we offer this victim to honor you. Through the power of innocent blood, bring forth your Anchor, and let two worlds become one. Bind this world with your chains, and draw it ever closer to your realm." As she spoke, the sky overhead darkened, clouds swirling together. And then a piercing beam of light shot from the sky, obliterating the suspended person. Alana and Ket threw their hands over their mouths to stifle screams, and Makayla closed her eyes and looked away. Greyson's teeth ground in anger as his grip tightened on his weapons.

"Eyes up, people," Respite chastised, voice barely above a whisper. They all looked up once more to see a circular ring spinning above the place. A moment later, three chains launched from the center to latch onto the well. As they impacted, pain lanced through all their chests, reminiscent of their hearts being impaled. The cultists began cheering, and the Sept members all looked at one another. What was happening?

Tyrna and Caidiana stumbled from the cavern where they'd met with the projection of The Prophet. He'd told them the place would be called The Harborage, and when he came there physically, it would be a safe haven for all of them. He'd taken the women on a journey into his mind, and the Imperial was still reeling from the visions. At first she'd been happy that she remembered something from her past: She knew Sai Sahan. How exactly, she wasn't sure, but she knew that he had been the Redguard who had addressed her… Squad? Legion? Most everything was still a blur, but one thing was certain: Mannimarco and his Worm Cult had to die. "So… You have a splitting headache still?" the Breton inquired, massaging her temples.

"A headache and a need to kill that Altmer."

"Guess that hit close to home? Seeing your Emperor get laid low by deceit?"

"That would have been the only way to catch him off-guard. Emperor Varen was a battle-hardened commander. But he trusted that High Elf, and look where it got us."

"Yeah, fighting a battle halfway across the continent for people who would sooner kill us than accept our help normally." Tyrna sighed and laid a reassuring hand on her Sept-mate's shoulder.

"We'll get everyone home, I promise."

"It's not like I really want to **go** back," the blonde protested. "I mean, my parents were a little upset with me last time I checked."

"What for?" Caidiana put a hand behind her head and kicked at the ground.

"Oh you know… Refusing to get married. …Fifty or so times." The Imperial blinked and was about to ask for details, when a searing light near the base of the mountain caught their attention. The light seemed to be coming from a circular ring in the sky, and as they watched, chains struck down from it. Pain knifed through their chests, and both of them stumbled, holding onto each other for support.

"Great Akatosh! That's one of those Dark Anchors! We'll talk about marriages later." Tyrna grabbed the other woman and started running, not knowing exactly what they would find when they reached the Anchor. However, she didn't expect to see some of the others crouched behind a few boulders, watching in disgust. "Why are you standing around?" she demanded.

"Because we were trying to figure out what we're up against," Makayla answered.

"Greyson, report!" The soldier snapped a quick, automatic salute as he turned towards his current commander.

"Five members of the Worm Cult, ma'am. Three sorcerers and two heavy guards." Tyrna nodded and drew her weapons, Caidiana doing the same.

"That portal leads to Coldharbour. Molag Bal is trying to pull this world into his realm. The old man showed us this in a little vision."

"Good enough for me," Respite said as he stood up and took aim. He fired at one of the sorcerers, and saw Bakki step from the shadows to knife another in the back. Makayla blasted the last with lightning while Tyrna and Greyson engaged the guards. The fight was over relatively quickly, and Caidiana kicked at one of the cultists.

"That's it? Wow, clearing these things is going to be-" One of the summoning sigils near her began lighting up, and Fearsome charged for it. Another Clannfear emerged from a cloud of smoke and light, and the two Daedra engaged. But then more sigils began lighting up, and Daedra began dropping down from the rift in lightning bolts.

"It's raining Daedra!" Ket shouted, bringing up her staff.

"These things can **do** that?!" Alana echoed as Greyson took up a defensive stance in front of her.

"The Prophet didn't show us this!" Caidiana explained, leaping from target to target along with Bakki.

"Remind me to take that up with him next time!" Tyrna shot back, smacking a Clannfear in the face and then running it through.

"Just don't hurt Fearsome!" the Breton healer warned.

"You need a collar for it, then!" Respite suggested, firing as fast as he could load.

"Just keep at it!" Makayla called, lightning swirling around her. Summon after summon, Daedra after Daedra, it seemed to be without end. At one point, the Imperial mage spotted a glowing pinion, and raced over to touch it. As she did so, one of the giant chains rattled, and the pinion disappeared. "Get the chains loose! Touch the pinions when they light up!" Three times more they did that, and then a voice reached their ears that sent shivers up and down their spines:

"Destroy this Anchor, and scores more will take its place." A large bolt struck the ground, and from it uncurled a Flesh Atronach, which took a few bounding steps towards the group. Tyrna dashed forward, calling on her abilities to lock it in place as three curved spears of rock thrust out of the ground.

"Kill it!" she commanded, hacking into the creature. Greyson, Caidiana, and Bakki joined her, while Makayla and Alana rained lightning on it. Ket launched a spear of golden radiance at it as well, and the thing dissolved in a pile of rotten flesh. A fifth pinion rose up from the step leading up to the well, and Tyrna placed her hand on it.

"Enjoy your fleeting victory, insects," the Prince of Destruction sneered as the chains pulled up and back into the ring. It spun a few times before disappearing with a sky-splitting clap of thunder. Then the clouds parted, and sunlight once against filtered down on the group. Everyone took a deep breath, and the healers quickly checked them over for injuries. Ket grinned at Makayla for a moment.

"It's going to be one of those days," she teased.

"It's going to be a lot longer than that," the blonde retorted, sheathing her sword. "Well, we have a crypt to visit, some of you have ruins to check out, and the rest have jobs to do. See you at Ash Mountain when we have answers." Then everyone parted ways, leaving the Anchor site in peace once more.

Othenris. Ket wasn't certain what the name translated to in Dunmeri, but she was betting it was something similar to "creepy place full of walking dead". How were they going to find one spirit amid all of this? "'Kayla?"

"Yeees?" The blonde took her hand and grinned. She was trying to diffuse Ket's fear, and the templar appreciated it.

"Where do we start looking?"

"I say we take that Argonian's advice and look for the largest, gaudiest tomb here." Ah yes, Garyn's friend that had not wanted to set foot inside Othenris for fear the Dark Elf dead would devour his soul. He'd had the right idea.

"And how do you tell?" Respite wondered, bow out as his eyes slid across the structures. "These all look gaudy to me."

"How do Bosmer bury their dead?" Ket asked, frowning a bit as she was forced to agree about the tombs they were passing.

"Out in the wood, where they can feed the trees. Most of you have graveyards you visit, but we have the whole forest."

"Interesting," Makayla noted, her own eyes flitting over the various texts carved on the tombs. "No, not the right family. No, not the right time frame…" she would whisper every so often.

"You can read all that?" the mage turned to the templar.

"I had to study a few dead languages at the Tower, remember? A lot of these inscriptions are in Chimer."

"Chimer?"

"What the Dunmer used to be called," Respite answered. Then he looked back at the blonde. "What tower?"

"…Mages' Tower in Cyrodiil," came the delayed response. The archer's eyes widened as he quickly looked her up and down.

"Oh, you're **that** Makayla." His comment caught the women off-guard.

"Wait, what?" Respite waved Ket's concern away.

"Not important right now. Let's find Mavos' tomb, get the information, and go."

"I agree. This place gives me the creeps." Ket kept a tight grip on her staff as they continued to walk. Finally, the trio beheld a grand tomb: Flames burned along an ornate staircase, relief carvings covering almost every inch of stone. At the top of the stairs stood a large obsidian urn, gold and precious gems laid in arcane patterns across it. Makayla pointed at a bronze plaque with writing.

"Mavos Siloreth, Grand Magus and sealer of Balreth: younger Brother of Strife. May he be blessed for all time."

"Thank Y'ffre," Respite whispered. "So how do we talk to him?"

"Petition his spirit," Ket replied, bowing her head and getting down on one knee. If there was anything she had learned from her time in the Imperial City, it was how to appeal to the vanity of nobles. She was betting Chimer nobles were no different. "Grand Magus Mavos, hear our plea! Balreth has been once more loosed on this region, and we require your aid to stop him!"

"Do you now?" a rich tenor voice inquired as a form shimmered into view by the urn. "And who are you to request such help?"

"Members of the Sept of Undying Spirit," Makayla answered. "We were defending Davon's Watch when Tanval Indoril summoned Balreth."

"And lost control of it," the Chimer stated, shaking his head in disgust.

"See, he already knows!" the Wood Elf quipped.

"I know because that is the only logical conclusion!" Mavos snapped. "No one person can hope to control either Brother. They are fools to think otherwise, especially when even those who created Balreth and Sadal could not bring them to heel. I put guardians in place to prevent a disaster like this. Where are they?"

"Guardians?" the Imperial mage wondered. This was the first time she was hearing about this, and her opinion of the Indorils was dropping fast.

"Yes, Ragebinder and Blaze. Flame Atronachs who keep Balreth… Pacified."

"He must've dismissed them." Now Makayla's mind was turning in different directions. But all she could think of was that the Sept had just as much responsibility for Balreth getting loose as Tanval. Why hadn't Tyrna listened to them?

"Makayla, what are we going to do?" Ket asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"Can the Atronachs be re-summoned?" Mavos locked eyes with the blonde, anger slowly giving way to something else.

"Yes, though I have… Forgotten the exact summoning ritual."

"Forgotten?"

"It has been many centuries, little Imperial! You come back from the aether after as long as I have and tell me you can remember everything in detail!"

"Is there a way to jog your memory?" Ket questioned once his tirade was over.

"…Perhaps. I require two foci though, and they are elsewhere in the complex. A skull and candle, both clearly marked with my sigil. Once I have them, I will allow you into my memories. There, you will find the answers you seek." The three looked at each other and sighed.

"Great, a scavenger hunt."

"Let's just get this over, Respite. Then we can meet up with the others," Makayla said as they turned from the stairs and trekked even further into Othenris.

The ruins that greeted the trio seemed to be no different that any others that dotted the region: Large stone platforms with a pillar at each corner, as though there had once been a roof over each one. Stairs wound through the complex, though some had been chipped or broken over the many years since their construction. "This place feels so odd," Alana whispered, clutching her staff to her chest. Fearsome stayed next to her, sniffing the air and keeping a wary eye on a few Scamps further in the ruins. Greyson was on the healer's other side, shield up and sword held in a loose grip. He wasn't sure which was more unsettling: The Daedra or the atmosphere.

"Evil was done here," Bakki's soft voice told them. The Bosmer ghosted behind them, ducking in and out of the shadows. His daggers were firmly in his hands, and his face mask allowed only his large, dark eyes to show.

"A grand undertaking of magick was done here!" a new voice chastised. "Good and evil are paltry words that mortals use to quantify things." The group turned to see a Dark Elf standing a bit down a path, eyeing them with interest. He was dressed in the traditional robes a scholar from the Mages' Guild, and Alana walked up to him.

"Who are you, if I may ask?"

"You may indeed," he answered with a nod. "I am Vunal of House Telvanni."

"Then you're the man we're looking for," Greyson told him. "We heard you know the history of the Brothers of Strife." Vunal grimaced for a moment, and then gestured to where the Scamps were bounding around.

"Yes, and no. I know this is where they were created, but I do not know exactly how that was done. However, I have devised a ritual to allow a glimpse into the past. Only, I can't do it alone. If you help me, you will witness history first hand."

"What do you need?" Alana wondered.

"Four objects called Heartstones that were used in the original ritual that created the Brothers. They are scattered throughout the complex, though I only require four."

"What stopped you from retrieving them already?" Vunal looked up at Greyson and shrugged, managing to look slightly embarrassed.

"I'm a scholar, not a warrior. The Scamps would've roasted me alive."

"Typical noble," Bakki whispered, shaking his head in disgust.

"So we get you these stones, you perform the ritual, and we hopefully see what we need to know?" Alana had been hoping for an easy first assignment, and taking out Scamps qualified, especially with three of them plus Fearsome.

"You have the gist of it," Vunal agreed.

"We'll be back shortly," Greyson vowed, heading off for the ruins. Bakki was already gone, and he guessed the Bosmer was ahead and waiting for them to attack. Finding the stones was easy enough, as they radiated both intense heat and magick that Alana could pick up on. The Scamps guarding the stones made the work a touch harder, but not for the three of them. In less than an hour they had the four stones, and returned to Vunal, who waved them into a cave.

"I've set up the area in here, as it will offer me shelter from any curious Daedra until your minds return to the present," he explained.

"You're sure this will work?" The Dunmer sniffed and nodded curtly at the Wood Elf. Behind his mask, Bakki's lip curled into a sneer. He'd like nothing more than to bury his daggers in the haughty mer's back, but they did need him alive for now. That, and he was pretty certain neither Alana nor Greyson would understand his reasoning. Vunal arranged the Heartstones and bade them step into the circle. "Now then, you will merely be watching the events that led to the Brothers' creation. No one in the past will be able to hear or see you, so feel free to go wherever the action is." The spell started, and all of them blacked out for a moment. When the trio opened their eyes, they were still in the cave, but it was now filled with Chimer soldiers. Their forms appeared the same, but people were passing through them as if they weren't there. Alana looked around and realized that Fearsome was not present, and she frowned a bit. Suddenly, someone who looked like they were in charge headed for a group of soldiers near them.

"You, soldier, report!" a commander snapped, forcing Greyson to remember that it wasn't him she was speaking to.

"The Nedes are beginning to break through our lines," the other Chimer answered. "Are General Balreth and Legate Sadal still all right?"

"They are safe with the sorcerers and priests," the commander replied. "And orders have come down that they are almost ready for the ritual. All that's left is to gather the hearts." The Chimer near the commander quickly saluted, all drawing their weapons.

"Aye, ma'am!" They ran from the cave, and Greyson followed, Alana trailing behind him. Bakki headed further up the path, seeing some sorcerers fighting Daedra. The templar and healer caught up to one soldier, who had wounded his enemy. Alana realized that the Nedes were actually ancient Nords, and resolved to ask Sasha and Stirs-Fear about it later.

"For Stonefalls!" the Chimer soldier cried, plunging his dagger into the Nede's chest. Then he began sawing at the wound, and the Breton was startled by this act.

"What is he-" she began, before Greyson grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Don't look," the Imperial warned, though even if she'd wanted to, Alana couldn't with her face pressed to his armor. After a few minutes, Greyson released her, and she stepped back. He looked apologetic, but shook his head. "I didn't think you wished to see what he was doing."

"Why, what was-" she turned without realizing it, and her eyes went wide. The Nede lay dead on the ground, a gaping hole in his chest. But the worst part was, she could see that his heart had been torn out. Nausea pressed in from all sides as the Breton felt her body temperature spike. Quickly running over to some rocks, she voided the contents of her stomach as quietly as possible. A hand was suddenly on her back, and she bit back tears. She was such a weakling…

"Are you all right?"

"I… No. I wasn't expecting to see that."

"You're not a battlefield healer, then?" Greyson's tone was soft, but she knew he didn't need her to answer. He'd already seen the truth.

"I was still in training. We hadn't had any real experience with the war yet."

"I'm sorry." She looked up and met his eyes.

"For what?"

"That this will become commonplace. Or at least the violence and such. I don't see any of the Sept cutting out our enemies' hearts."

"Speak for yourself," Bakki stated as he walked up. "They're almost ready at the top of the hill. They have Daedric essence and Nede hearts. All that's left is for Balreth and Sadal to go through with this ritual."

"Then let's hurry, or we wasted this opportunity," Alana said to them, gathering her composure as best she could. They raced up the steps, ignoring the fighting still taking place. On one of the platforms stood a brazier, and two men were facing it. These two were more elaborately dressed than the others, and Greyson realized they must be the Brothers before whatever had happened to them.

"Are you prepared?" a sorcerer asked, stepping towards them with a bowl in her hands. Both men nodded, and she took a mixture that looked like congealing blood from the bowl and dabbed it on their faces. The remainder of the mixture was poured onto the brazier, and then the assembled group at their backs began chanting. Power began flowing, and the brothers lifted off the ground. Fire burned around them, consuming their bodies. When all that was left were skeletons, other bones arced towards them from the battles all around, fastening onto the brothers' bones. Soon, twin colossi that Makayla and the others had described stood before them. The air shimmered, and the group found themselves staring up at Vunal.

"Well, what did you see?" As Greyson gave the man his report, Alana took Fearsome outside, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"They are made of fire and wrath." She jumped, not even realizing Bakki had followed her. "Fire, wrath, and a hatred for non-Chimer."

"That's why Tanval couldn't control them."

"That's why no one could," the Bosmer countered. "You don't create something like that and expect it to reason, or listen to anyone but itself." The Breton shivered.

"We have to get to Ash Mountain. Balreth must be bound again."

"Then let's hurry," Greyson stated as he too emerged from the cave. "And hope that Makayla's group found what we need to know as well."

Ash Mountain was swarming with activity as Tyrna made her way up the slope. She aw Makayla and Alana in conversation with Garyn Indoril, and headed over to them. "You made it," Sasha noted as the two women clasped hands.

"Sorry I'm late, but there was some nonsense about an assassin at one of the smaller forts." The Nord grinned and shrugged.

"Most of us have just gotten here too. I was helping a homestead deal with goblins, Nathan'Dar muttered something about Dark Elves forcing Khajiit to summon demons, Caidianna was helping another settlement at a place called Sulfur Pools, and Injects was clearing out a mine of Daedra."

"Wow. Seems we all got quite a bit accomplished."

"Not to mention that the Mages' Guild just got more interesting," Makayla told them as she walked over.

"Interesting?" Tyrna raised an eyebrow, and the other Imperial grinned.

"The Mad God and a long-dead arch-mage apparently have a feud going that some of us got involved in." The Sept leader blinked, and Sasha shook her head.

"Nothing good can come from Sheogorath's attention," the blonde templar reminded them. "Just make sure you keep him entertained."

"I think I can handle it," the mage replied. "So, now that everyone's here, we have a plan." Tyrna nodded and walked with her back to Garyn.

"Ah wonderful, now we can begin," the young Dunmer said with a bright smile. "We know how to re-summon the guardians to bind Balreth, and we have a bit more of a glimpse into his psyche."

"Can we defeat it is my question." Garyn nodded at the Imperial, feeling both proud and hesitant to be here. History was being made, but he wasn't sure he appreciated the front-row seat. "Then we need to head for the summit. Makayla, I need you to lead a team for the summoning. I'll take the others and push against whatever's up there until you arrive. Garyn, you'll be with me."

"Very well."

"Myself, Ket, Respite, Stirs-Fear, Nathan, Bakki and Injects will get the guardians," Makayla noted, ticking off the group as her eyes alighted on each.

"Which means Sasha, Hana, Caidianna, Alana, and Greyson come with me. Let's get going so we can get this damn creature bound."

"This won't be easy, ma'am," Greyson warned. Tyrna grinned and gripped the hilt of her sword.

"I'd be upset if it was. Now come on, we've got a long climb ahead of us."


	6. Stonefalls: The Guild Hall

Stonefalls: The Guild Hall

Tanval and the rest of those who mattered in Davon's Watch had given the Sept their blessings to build a suitable place to call their own. All that was left now was to find a spot, draw up some plans, and begin the process. Easier said than done. With renovation taking place throughout the city because of the Covenant invasion, space was at a premium. Three days later, and with still nothing to show for their efforts, Tyrna was ready to give up and just build the guild hall on a hill overlooking the city. That's when Injects-Hot-Lead came to her, his smile visible beneath his new Khajiit hat. "I've found us a spot! It even has a building we can get a start from." He practically bounced as he spoke, and the others looked over from where they were scattered around the Fighters' Guild. "Come, and I'll show you."

"You heard him, let's go!" Hana echoed, already at the door. As the others filed out, Nathan'Dar came up to Tyrna, tilting his head.

"This one hopes our scaled friend has an eye for these things."

"How bad could it be?" Sasha called back, her face splitting into a grin. They traipsed across the city, everyone talking excitedly and wondering how they could have missed this obvious gem. But when they beheld what Injects had found, disbelief mixed with dejection. For what they found themselves staring at was the burned out shell of a home. The area had been hardest hit by the Daggers, and most of the residents had simply packed up and moved out, if they were alive at all. Makayla blinked a few times, trying to stifle her giggles.

"So… This is it?" the mage asked.

"I believe they call it a "fixer-upper"."

"More like a burnt-downer," Respite shot back.

"It has a foundation, which I heard is very important when not building a mud hut. And there is land, no one is claiming it, and we can build to suit our own taste!" The rest of the Sept looked at one another, until Stirs-Fear stepped forward.

"Ah, the lad thinks big! We should take all this empty space for our own, since no one stayed to stake their claim."

"Stirs-Fear, we'd need a whole team of crafters and builders to raise a new building," Tyrna reminded him. He scoffed and waved her concerns away.

"Bah, details, that's all that is! There's plenty of crafters here in the city. And builders? I'd wager we put out a call for work, and you'll have half of Stonefalls lining up to help us. After all, we did save the city and put down that son-of-a-swine Balreth."

"He does have a point," Respite brought up. "We could get the Bleakrock refugees to help too."

"We still need plans to put into place."

"Let me handle that, ma'am," Greyson volunteered, saluting his Sept leader.

"Templars are trained for shoring up and rebuilding," Ket added.

"And as long as the wood's already cut, we're pretty handy," Hana revealed, motioning to the other two Bosmer.

"Fearsome and I will do our part too," Alana pledged with a small smile.

"We all will," Caidiana told her.

"Looks like you are outnumbered and out-reasoned," the Khajiit teased. Tyrna smiled and shook her head.

"Seems that way. All right then, we've got a lot of work to do. Stirs-Fear and Sasha, round up some strong backs from the Fighters' Guild. Caidiana, you talk to the blacksmith and woodworker. Makayla and Alana, head over to the Mages' Guild and see what kind of wards and things we can set up once everything's built. Injects, take our Wood Elf friends to the river and start gathering rocks for the walls. Greyson, you and Ket get those plans done as soon as possible. I'll go find Captain Rana and talk to her about commandeering some of her people. Nathan'Dar, spread the word that we're looking for anyone willing to work. And if they do a good enough job, we might even pay them."

"Yes ma'am!" the all chorused, splitting up to their assigned tasks. Tyrna grinned as she headed through the city. This would certainly be a grand undertaking.

Three weeks of hard work later, Davon's Watch had a new building. Tyrna and Makayla stood in front of the Sept as they surveyed their handiwork, and even the citizens were talking excitedly amongst themselves. Tanval and Holgunn gently pushed to the front of the crowd, and the Dunmer's eyes widened slightly as he took in the building. The Nord gave a low whistle, and Tyrna turned to face them. "I take it you approve?"

"It's very… Telling," Tanval ventured, licking his lips. The main body of the building was easily the size of his own house, and stood two stories tall. It was made from black rock, and trimmed in gold tones. Red banners with the Sept's crest of a six-pointed golden star hung from the eaves. Numerous small windows would no doubt allow quite a bit of light into the structure, and the roof was reinforced with wood and pitch. However, what really set it apart was the top of it, where there stood a miniature replica of the White-Gold Tower. All in all, it was an impressive, imposing building.

"You should see the inside," Makayla invited. "We've got room for everyone, plus guest rooms if need be. A training hall, a meeting room, a library, and a mead hall." Holgunn blinked and looked at Sasha and Stirs-Fear.

"A mead hall?"

"Aye, though it's tiny compared with back home," the old man admitted with a shrug. "But at least now I can get a proper drink without having to worry about those bastard Undaunted breaking into "song" every so often."

"You're welcome to join us anytime," Sasha told the other Nord.

"I… Thank you. It's been a long time since I've seen a mead hall."

"You mentioned a training hall?" Tanval asked, trying to mentally figure out where everything could be.

"In the basement, sir," Greyson told him. "We were able to divide it into a martial and magical section."

"We can't let our skills get rusty," Hana ventured. "Then we wouldn't be heroes." The citizens all started chuckling, and Tyrna turned to the assembled crowd.

"The Sept of Undying Spirit hereby makes its name known to the citizens of Davon's Watch, Stonefalls, and all of the Ebonheart Pact. We are your protectors, your guardians, and your stalwart defenders. No Covenant, no Dominion, and no Daedra will assault you while we stand vigil. And if any of you wish to join us, our door is open." Cheers went up as the Sept headed into their new home, and Tyrna shut the door behind her and sighed heavily.

"A fine speech, lass," Stirs-Fear praised.

"I meant every word."

"Great, so now every little problem they have, we'll be the first ones they find," Respite teased as he rolled his eyes.

"And our names will become more known," Makayla reminded him.

"That's not always a good thing," Nathan'Dar pointed out. "Our enemies will know just where to find us as well."

"Let them come!" Sasha challenged, smacking her fist into her palm.

"They will not find us easy to defeat," Injects echoed.

"No, they won't," Tyrna agreed with a nod. "But for now, I think we've earned some rest. So tonight will just be us, celebrating as only we can."

"To the kitchen!" the Argonian shouted, eagerly followed by Respite and Hana.

"To the mead hall!" Stirs-Fear called, most of the others trailing after him.

"To the library," Alana said softly, disappearing down the hall. Ket and Makayla nodded and headed after her, wanting some peace and quiet. Greyson looked at his commanding officer, who was grinning.

"Soldier, to the training hall." He snapped a salute and smiled as well.

Much later that night, everyone was gathered in what had been deemed "The War Council" room. An oval table donated by the Fighters' Guild sat in the center, large enough for everyone to sit comfortably around it. Plans and sketches of the region were laid out on it, but those went ignored for the moment. Most had a drink in front of them, and they ranged from water to much stronger stuff. Stirs-Fear had a keg between himself, Sasha, and Hana, which the three of them took turns refilling their mugs from. "So, I was thinking that we should probably get to know each other a little better," Tyrna told them, draining her wine glass and pouring more from a bottle she and Caidiana were sharing.

"Get to know each other?" Ket inquired.

"Yes. We're going to be living and fighting together, so we need to get things sorted out up front. Where people come from, what we can do, and even what we might be looking forward to once this is all over."

"This an Imperial standard or something?" Sasha wondered, raising an eyebrow. Her Sept leader didn't seem like the type to discuss feelings or personal issues, so maybe she was just falling back on protocol.

"Hardly," Makayla replied. "Unless it's a Legion thing?"

"Partially," Greyson admitted with a shrug. "New recruits are often asked what we're capable of to better determine where our skills will be most useful."

"Ah, so it's to better judge our strengths," Hana added. "I can accept that."

"So why don't you start," Respite prompted. Tyrna looked taken aback for a moment, before hanging her head.

"I don't… I don't remember who I was. I know my name, and that I was a soldier in Cyrodiil. Past that, no clue. Greyson seems to think I wasn't a common soldier."

"Of course you weren't," Makayla agreed. Tyrna looked up and tilted her head at the mage. "What?"

"Did we know each other, Makayla?" Immediately the blonde held up her hands.

"Of course not! But you're not just a soldier, Tyrna. You have the bearing of a commander." Greyson nodded and continued:

"See ma'am, I'm not the only one who can tell." The Sept leader frowned and sighed heavily. She was pretty sure there was something they weren't telling her, but at the moment she was willing to let it go.

"All right, then let's hear about you, miss mage."

"Who, me?" Makayla asked, seeming surprised.

"I'm not looking at Alana."

"Well, I mean… There's not much to tell… Ket, you can go." The templar grinned and nodded, clearing her throat.

"Well, I'm a registered battle healer with the Imperial Order of Templar Knights, so I spent quite a bit of time at the Mages' Tower. That's where I met Makayla. And even though she was studying to become the next Archmage, she still found time to be with me! Isn't that just amazing, that she'd take notice of little, old me?" Stunned silence followed, and Makayla shot her companion a glare that would've cowed lesser people, but Ket merely grinned and looked confused. "What, you said for me to go."

"I meant just about you," came the mumbled response.

"Wait, so **she's-**" Bakki began, before Respite cut him off.

"Yeah. Normally our targets don't present themselves so nicely."

"Targets?" Makayla and Ket asked.

"Look, we're… Ah, Y'ffre's beard, I might as well tell you. We're royal assassins. Queen Ayrenn-" The archer began, before Stirs-Fear interjected.

"Ayrenn? Six-and-a-half hands tall, fierce countenance, blonde hair, eyes like the heart of a glacier, and one fine-looking Elven ass?" The two assassins stared at the Nord, neither of them sure what to say.

"This one believes you mean to say you've met the Queen?" Nathan'Dar offered.

"If by "meet" you mean we took a tumble at an inn, then yes." Jaws hit the floor.

"Provost, you bedded royalty?!"

"Don't sound so shocked, lass," he gently chastised Sasha. "I was once much younger, and I needed to beat the women off me just to catch my breath. It was during these times that I met a fiery, independent High Elf, and we traveled together for a bit. She saved my life, I saved hers, we got to drinking, and the rest is history."

"You must've been very good," Respite revealed. "She hasn't issued any orders to kill you, unlike some other ex-lovers."

"And if I see her again, I'll remind her of those times," the old man said with a grin. The Bosmer cleared his throat and picked up his original line:

"Anyway, Queen Ayrenn's orders were to go to Cyrodiil to see about any potential threats to the Dominion." Neither Respite nor Bakki looked guilty or ashamed, and all the Imperials turned hard eyes towards them.

"And what threat did we pose?" the mage asked, smiling sweetly. However, there was an aura about her that spoke of dire consequences should the wrong answer be given.

"Little, actually," Bakki told her. "We determined that you were content to continue with the status quo in the Empire, and wouldn't be advising the Emperor to suddenly come invading any Dominion territory."

"Well, that's good… I guess," Ket said with a shrug. Respite pointed at her and Makayla and motioned to their hands.

"By the way, can you clarify something for me?"

"What?" the mage asked, still a bit wary.

"Those are actual rings of Mara, right?" When both women nodded, he again motioned between them. "So does that mean you two are bound?"

"You thought we might both have men back in the Imperial City?"

"Can you just answer the question?"

"We'd been married a few months before the Soulburst. When Mannimarco's people finally breached the Tower's defenses, they caught quite a few of us." Makayla's hands curled into fists for a moment, and Ket gently laid her head on her wife's shoulder. Respite nodded and grinned a bit, but Bakki shook his head and pulled out his coin pouch. Passing the other Wood Elf a couple of gold pieces, he crossed his arms and slouched back in his chair.

"Told you so," Respite teased, pocketing the money.

"Wait… You had a bet going?" Ket inquired, slightly stunned.

"Yup." Tyrna could tell that Makayla was done talking, and swung her attention to the last of her countrymen.

"Greyson, what about you?"

"Ma'am?"

"You said you were First Legion. Were you in the city when… When it all turned to hell?" Greyson stiffened for a moment, lips pursing together.

"My squad was patrolling when we were ambushed. But not by Worm Cultists… By our own people. They said they came on the Empress' orders, and we were to be immediately taken into custody as traitors."

"Traitors?!" Alana squeaked, surprised by this admission.

"Because we still wanted to find Emperor Varen. We didn't give up hope that he was still alive and would return to kill Mannimarco and his people."

"So part of the First Legion was in on it?" Tyrna whispered. She seemed to be trying to piece things together, but shook her head as the memories eluded her.

"So it seems," the soldier admitted with a sigh. "One by one they asked if we would forswear our allegiance to the Emperor and make oaths to serve Mannimarco."

"What did you say?" Caidiana wondered, pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I told them that a soldier of Cyrodiil doesn't go back on his word. That they would need to kill me before I ever agreed to follow them." The words were soft, but there was such strength and conviction behind them that everyone felt a shiver run through them. Stirs-Fear stood and walked over to the young man, clapping a meaty hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"You did well, lad. And we'll take the fight to the Worms yet."

"I'll have that bastard's head for what he's done to our people."

"His and Molag Bal's," Hana added. "Do you think we could mount them over the door?" All eyes turned towards her, and she blinked back at them. "What?"

"It's a fine idea, Half-Pint," the old Nord said as he sat down again.

"So… Who's next?" Alana wondered, looking around the table.

"How about you, pup?" Sasha shot back, grinning.

"Me?!" The healer blushed, and then fidgeted on her chair. Fearsome placed a claw on her arm, and she pet the Clannfear on the head. "I'm not anyone important. Just an apprentice healer at the Wayrest Mages' Guild."

"I came from Daggerfall myself," Caidiana spoke up.

"Where you turned down fifty marriage proposals," Hana teased. The blonde Breton turned red for a moment, and Alana looked over in confusion.

"Fifty? Wait, are you nobility?"

"Minor," came the quick reply.

"Same here." Looks passed back and forth between the Bretons, and Tyrna opened her mouth, closed it, and then finally spoke.

"Nobles? Both of you?" Caidiana and Alana nodded, and the healer continued:

"My family's been part of the magick defense of the city since its' earliest days. We're not very powerful, so we get overlooked by the other families a lot."

"I just come from a merchant family that's done well the last few generations," Caidiana admitted. "Didn't matter a damn when the Worms grabbed me."

"How did that happen?" Nathan'Dar wondered.

"I was out practicing late one night, and they ganged up on me."

"Practicing?"

"I was sent to the Knights of the Dragon, to at least be useful. I liked training alone, and didn't think anything of walking around by myself. Bastards took advantage of that to grab me, knock me out, and drag me wherever it was they killed me."

"Alana, how did they get you?" Greyson was instantly sorry he'd asked the question, as the girl pulled her knees up onto the chair and stared at the table.

"They broke into our training hall, saying that any who opposed the might of the new Empire would be seized and done away with. We fought back, naturally, but there were too many, and they were better trained. Most of us were captured, but they killed our instructors in front of us, to see if that would change our minds. Some… Some relented and swore allegiance to the Worm Cult. The rest of us…" She dropped her head into her chest, and Fearsome trilled softly.

"It's over now," Ket told her. "You're safe here among friends."

"And you've even got a bodyguard," Makayla added with a wink. Alana blushed and buried her head further down for a moment, but she was smiling a bit when she looked back up.

"Thank you," she whispered. Tyrna was starting to regret starting all of this, when Injects stood up with a broad smile.

"It is my turn then?"

"Sure," the Sept leader said with some hesitation. But really, how bad could his-

"I kill Dunmer!" the Argonian proudly stated. Silence descended on the room, and he looked around as if expecting questions. They soon followed.

"For sport?" Respite wondered.

"For food?" Hana wanted to know.

"For vengeance?" Nathan'Dar asked.

"I kill Dunmer who have enslaved my people in the past, I kill those who enslave them still, and I kill Dunmer who might make slaves of my people in the future."

"…How can you know about that last part?" Tyrna asked. Injects frowned and stroked his chin for a moment.

"Come to think of it, most Dunmer fall into that last category. So I suppose my first statement is the most accurate."

"You do realize we're in a city full of Dark Elves, right?" Caidiana reminded him.

"Yes, and I have not yet had cause to kill any of them. Though perhaps that Tanval needed killing for other reasons…"

"Agreed," Makayla said with an exasperated sigh.

"So do the Dunmer know about you?" Bakki wondered.

"No," Injects replied with a slight shake of his head. "Not specifically, anyway. They know that in some parts of Shadowfen, Dark Elves go in, but they do not emerge."

"Are you a Shadowscale?" The Argonian clicked his tongue and frowned. Of course the Bosmer assassins would know about them.

"A what?" Caidiana asked, looking very puzzled.

"Shadowscales are born under the sign of Sithis and trained from birth to be his right hands. It is a noble calling."

"Sithis?" Sasha rolled the word around for a moment, eventually deciding she would not be able to pronounce the S quite the same as her scaled friend.

"Our creator god. He is the All and the Void, the Beginning and the End."

"And he trains assassins?" Tyrna prodded. Injects shrugged and grinned.

"That the other gods do not is worse for them, don't you agree?"

"That's one way of looking at it…" Ket said with a frown.

"Would you prefer I swore not to kill any Dunmer without the consent of at least one other Sept member?"

"That might be a good idea," Greyson agreed. "Random killing will get us in trouble very quickly."

"Nathan'Dar volunteers to be the second voice for our noble Argonian."

"Nathan'Dar, I get the feeling you hate Dark Elves as well," Alana spoke up.

"Hate is a strong word, little Breton. This one prefers to explain that he has a preferred dislike and revulsion towards the red-eyed, dark-skinned Elves."

"But you're not a killer by nature," Respite pointed out. "So it might be okay."

"Of course Nathan'Dar is no killer!" the Khajiit said, hand over his heart like he had been wounded. "As he said before, this one is a purveyor of things not originally his. Killing is for those who do not know how to properly sneak away."

"Look, what you all do outside these walls and on your own is your business," Tyrna finally said. "But if you do anything to jeopardize either our ultimate mission or the lives of anyone here, you will answer directly to **me**." The emphasis on the last word told them all that the consequences of such actions would be dire.

"So, um… Hana, I guess it's your turn?" Ket prompted, hoping to diffuse the tension. The Bosmer fidgeted in her seat for a moment.

"Not much to tell. My sister and I were orphaned at a young age, and I did my best to put food on the table. We lived in a place called the City of Ash, in Greenshade."

"Isn't that the city that refused to become part of the Dominion?" Hana shrugged at Respite's question.

"I don't really think we need an Altmer telling us what to do," she shot back. "But anyway, other than my desire to become a Vinedusk Ranger, there's not much to say."

"Vinedusk Ranger?" Caidiana echoed. "Who are they?"

"A group of Bosmer who protect the realm from anything and everything."

"And they're exempt from the Green Pact," Bakki added.

"What is this Green Pact, anyway?" Makayla wondered.

"The Bosmeri agreement with the forest," Hana told them. "We protect everything that grows, and can only harvest plants that are dead or fallen. It also means we eat meat."

"And only meat," Respite put in.

"Including people, right?" A few of the Sept fidgeted as the three Wood Elves nodded at Tyrna's question. "But not us, right?"

"No, only enemies. And only before three days have passed," Hana explained.

"There are very strict rules," Respite agreed.

"Have you ever eaten Dunmer?" Injects asked.

"We try not to," the male archer revealed.

"Why is that?"

"They have a burnt flavor," Hana told him, sticking out her tongue in mild disgust. Alana again turned a bit green, and Caidiana put her head in her hands.

"Saved the best for last, did ya?" Stirs-Fear commented as he stood. "Now it'll be the proud Son and Daughter of Skyrim's turn to go."

"Well, we know you were a Provost of the Fighters' Guild," Ket remembered.

"And you slept with the High Elf Queen," Nathan'Dar added.

"Aye, but there's so much more," the old man sighed. "Too much to tell in one evening. The bards still sing of my adventures back home."

"So how did the Worm Cult catch you?" Tyrna asked. Stirs-Fear shrugged and flexed an arm.

"By numbers and deceit. They laced some daggers with poison to slow me down, then threw a whole horde of followers at me. Twenty, thirty, I lost count how many I sent screaming to their precious Prince. But eventually, the bastards took me down. And now I'm back for another round. Speaking of another round…" He turned and filled his mug again, downing it in a few quick chugs. Sasha grinned and stood as well.

"My family are fishermen from up north, and I joined the Fighters' Guild when I went to market at Whiterun for the first time. I hadn't had a chance to travel before now, though I could've done without losing my soul."

"Any potential suitors waiting for you?" Caidiana teased. Sasha scoffed and tapped the greatsword at her back.

"Men, marriage, and mini-Nords will have to wait. Besides, we're a bit more relaxed when it comes to all that compared to the rest of you. Courting is less formal."

"How so?" Alana leaned forward, eyes wide.

"If you like a man, you prove you'll be a good wife. Going out and killing a boar, stuffing it with fresh herbs you picked, and roasting it over a fire for the two of you to share is a good start."

"And if you want to impress the ladies, nothing says it like bringing them the head of the biggest troll you can find!" Stirs-fear interjected with a chuckle.

"Right you are!" Sasha agreed with a laugh. Looks of confusion and bewilderment passed around the table, and Tyrna shook her head and snickered.

"Well then, off to bed with everyone. Thanks for indulging my curiosity." Nods and smiles came from everyone as the Sept bedded down in their own rooms. Tyrna stared at the ceiling over her bed, wondering how long the peace would last before either the Covenant or Molag Bal did something to shatter it…


	7. Stonefalls: The Daggers Return

Stonefalls: The Daggers Return

It was, in fact, that next morning, and the Imperial cursed the gods under her breath. Two separate incidents had been brought before the Sept, and Tyrna had once again gathered everyone in the War Council room. Though some, including herself, were nursing hangovers, this was too important to wait. "Something happened, didn't it?" Makayla asked, watching as the dark-haired Imperial paced around the table.

"Several things, actually," came the curt reply. There was silence for a few more minutes before Greyson cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, do we have orders?"

"Aye lass, don't keep us in the dark," Stirs-Fear added.

"The Daggers have returned," Tyrna finally stated, palms flat on the table. "In force it seems. Ebonheart sent word about a beach invasion and something about a coral heart. And Garyn Indoril has recently come across a Covenant force occupying Fort Virak on the far edge of the region. He sent for reinforcements."

"You mean us?" Respite put in, his sarcastic tone a little biting.

"Do Dark Elves usually need this much help?" Caidiana wondered.

"Yes," Injects answered immediately. "But most refuse to ask for it."

"We need two teams," Tyrna continued. "And since it looks like a cut-and-dry siege break at the fort, I'll be going there. Makayla, you want to head the second team?"

"To the beach? I guess so," the mage replied with a shrug.

"We'll wrap up quick and meet the rest of you at the fort," Ket vowed as the Sept leader gave a quick nod.

"Good idea, but hopefully we won't need you. Since we're sending one healer to the beach, Alana, you'll come with me."

"All right."

"Should I assume I'm with you as well, ma'am?" Tyrna regarded the Imperial soldier with an incredulous look.

"Unless I say otherwise, you're with Alana until Molag Bal is a smear in Oblivion. Got that?"

"Understood." Greyson snapped a quick salute, and Tyrna caught the smile the Breton healer tried to hide. "Now then, further assignments are to be: Stirs-Fear, Respite, Injects, and Caidiana coming with me. Everyone else, pack your swim clothes. Questions?" Looks passed between the Sept, and heads shook. "Dismissed!"

Fort Virak had a small army camped on its doorstep by the time the Sept made it all the way out there. Their horses seen to, Tyrna led the group to Garyn, who look relieved. "Thank the Three! I'm sorry to call upon your aid so soon, but…"

"You've got more than enough men out here," Tyrna noted, quickly scanning the various encampments. "You've even got ballista and catapults. What's going on that you can't kick these damn Daggers out of here?" Garyn frowned and motioned them into his command tent, kicking everyone else out. When he was sure they were away from prying ears, the young Dunmer sighed heavily.

"I have my suspicions about what's going on, but I haven't been able to confirm them. All I know is that no matter how many Covenant we kill, it doesn't seem to make a dent in their forces."

'That's impossible," Greyson argued. "Their force can only be so large, and you would've seen fresh troops coming in."

"Underground supply tunnels?" Caidiana offered. "Wouldn't be the first ancient fort to have them." But Garyn shook his head.

"We've checked all the ones we know about, and while they have patrols guarding them, no one enters or leaves them except our people looking for a way in."

"Could the Covenant be wearing Pact uniforms to disguise their movements?" Respite asked. Again, there was a shake of the Dunmer's head.

"All our people are accounted for, and there have been no stripped bodies discovered for that to be a threat."

"Lad, there's got to be **some** reason why you can't get the job done," Stirs-Fear insisted, arms across his chest. "Unless your men are just milk-drinking layabouts."

"Take that back!" Garyn took a step towards the Nord, but Tyrna put a hand in front of him, a warning light in her eyes.

"You called us here," she reminded him. "And we'll do what we can. Injects, Alana, do either of you have an idea?"

"Other than the original estimate of troops might have been incorrect, no," the Argonian replied. Alana was staring at the fort, chewing at her lip as she thought about it.

"Who leads this force?" she finally asked.

"General Serien, who I believe also led troops to Bleackrock and Bal Foyen."

"Persistent bastard," Tyrna muttered.

"And dangerous," Caidiana revealed. Everyone turned to the Bretons, and they looked at each other and nodded. "General Serien is a powerful mage, and known to the Knights of the Dragon. He's been under investigation a few times for… Inscrutable methods." Alana nodded and continued:

"He was once accused of practicing necromancy. The charges were later dropped, but the stigma stayed with him."

"Necromancy…" Greyson whispered, eyes drifting to the fort. "We'd need to find proof of this, but if it's true…"

"Then we'll be here longer than we expected," Respite finished with a groan. Thunder cracked ominously outside, and the wind whipped through the tents. Injects sniffed the air, and the Bosmer's ears perked up. Alana shivered for a moment, and the group headed outside. Dark clouds were swirling in the sky, and soldiers were shouting and pointing. The epicenter seemed to be to the northwest, among the small cliffs of rock.

"What's going on?" Garyn wondered. "This is no natural storm."

"It's not a storm at all," the Argonian argued. "It feels wrong."

"Wrong, yet familiar," Respite agreed. The clouds continued to swirl, and then Tyrna's eyes widened as she felt pressure in her chest.

"Shit! Everyone, let's go! Garyn, keep your soldiers away from those cliffs and kill anything that comes out of them that isn't us!" She took off, sword and shield already in her hands. The rest of the group chased her, not quite understanding what was happening. And then they all saw it: A glowing portal that spun into existence in the sky. As the chains descended from it, the sharp pain that lanced through their hearts made everyone grimace.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" Garyn demanded, stopping short.

"Something we're going to stop!" Tyrna vowed, not breaking her stride. "Just remember what I said." By the time the Sept members had reached the dolmen, quite a few Scamps and Banekin were darting around along with the Worm Cult. "Kill them!"

"Worm bastards!" Stirs-Fear yelled, charging in with his sword high. Respite and Injects filled the cultists with arrows, giving Alana a moment to summon Fearsome. Tyrna and Greyson followed the Nord into the fray, shields protecting them from the lightning and fire of the Daedra. Caidiana darted around, daggers sinking into targets before fading back out of sight as she chose her next mark. Daedroth soon joined their smaller cousins, and zombies began swarming the area as well. Alana kept pace as best she could with healing everyone, and she noted that Greyson and Injects were adding their own abilities to aid the others. Time seemed to crawl as they kept fighting, swearing coming from everyone with each new wave of enemies.

"Does it ever end?!" Injects called, dodging a swipe from a Flesh Atronach.

"They're coming through faster than we can kill them!" Respite yelled.

"Kill them faster then!" Stirs-Fear shot back, hacking into a massive spider Daedra that was roaming around.

"One more pinion to break!" Caidiana answered, making a beeline for the glowing gem that held the final chain in place. She touched it, focusing her will into the gem to make it shatter. Tyrna bashed a zombie away from her, gritting her teeth as she watched the chains rattle. Finally, the gem shattered, and the portal began spinning, blue fire raining down from it. Most of the creatures were burned away by this, but one struggled to its feet, carried into Nirn by the fiery rain. Arrows were immediately fired, and the unknown crumpled back to the ground. It was only as the sky cleared that the Sept saw what had actually occurred.

"And… That's not a Dremora," the Wood Elf called, looking at what he and Injects had shot.

"No kidding; that's an Imperial," Tyrna realized, jogging over to the woman. Aside from the arrows sprouting from her side and leg, there were old bruises coloring most every part of exposed flesh. She was wearing Coldharbour prison attire, and her blonde hair was streaked with dirt and blood. "Alana!"

"Here," the Breton said as she slid to her knees at the woman's side. The archers came over, looking slight guilty.

"We should pull the arrows out, right?" Injects asked.

"…Yes," Alana replied with a sigh. "We should pull the arrows out so I can heal her." It took a bit of work, but eventually the woman's wounds were patched up enough for Tyrna and Greyson to gingerly pick her up and bring her back to the camp. Garyn stood with his soldiers, and now he was joined by Holgunn and an Argonian who identified herself as Walks-in-Ash.

"Who is she?" the Nord wondered.

"No clue," Tyrna told him, commandeering a cot for her injured countryman. "But I can guarantee she's like us, which means she's under the Sept's protection until further notice."

"Of course," the Argonian mage answered, her motherly voice calming everyone. "Though you may wish to return her to Davon's Watch or Ebonheart for further treatment." Tyrna nodded, looking at Greyson and Alana.

"You two, get her back to the city and into the healer's hall. When she's better, bring her to the guild hall to wait for us, and then return here."

"Won't you need us?" the Breton inquired.

"Not yet," the Imperial replied with a slight shake of her head. "I want to learn more about what we're up against. And if my hunch is correct, we'll need the rest of the Sept before we take this fort back."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Greyson promised. Two soldiers were dispatched to carry the cot with the injured Imperial on it, and the group headed for the nearby wayshrine. Stirs-Fear looked at his leader, who was frowning.

"I didn't expect to see any more of us after so long."

"Seems like this adventure is going to be full of surprises. When she wakes up, we'll get some answers about her. Right now, we've got other things to see to." They followed Tyrna back onto the battlefield, all of them hoping their suspicions were wrong.

Makayla surveyed the battlefield, sighing to herself about how much of a waste it was to fight on a perfectly good beach. _'When this is all over, maybe Ket and I can take a vacation to the Summerset Isles or something. Divines know we'll need it.'_

"Makayla, how exactly are we going to get anything accomplished?" the aforementioned templar wondered, looking out at the chaos. Pact soldiers were fighting Covenant members, and both sides were fighting these crab/insect things that the locals were calling dreughs. Whatever they were, they were slaughtering anything in their path with ferocious abandon.

"Think those things taste good?" Hana asked, keeping a careful eye on the perimeter of the command camp. Bakki and Nathan'Dar were next to her, both of them warily eyeing the enemies.

"Might," the male Bosmer replied with a shrug. "Want to bag one and find out?"

"This one suspects that they might be a bit like mudcrab," the Khajiit added.

"Well, this Nord is wondering when we're going to actually get out there," Sasha interjected, sharpening her sword in mild frustration. She understood that the mage wanted to get a feel for what was going on, but her limbs were practically twitching to take some heads. The blonde Imperial finally looked at her "troops".

"They're here for something," she told them. "The Daggers, I mean. And whatever that thing might be, it seems to have roused the local monsters."

"Very astute," a new voice praised. An Argonian shaman walked towards them, dipping her head in respect to Makayla. "I am Sings-with-Reed, and I believe I can shed some light on these troubled waters."

"By all means," the Imperial acknowledged. "Please continue."

"I know you are the Sept of Undying Spirit, and the rivers have blessed us by carrying you here. Alexandra Conele of the Daggerfall Covenant seeks an artifact known as the Coral Heart. It is in truth the key to keeping the Brother of Strife, Sadal, bound."

"Wait, he's buried under us?" Hana demanded, bouncing quickly up onto a rock.

"No," Sings answered, with a shake of her head. "He is not here, but the Heart is. Millennia ago, when the Brothers were first bound, the Coral Heart was left here at Vivec's Antlers for safekeeping. The coral you see now grew around the Heart, and they became intertwined. The artifact remained safe, and the coral gained a kind of sentience."

"It's aware?" Ket asked, intrigued by this.

"Yes, and that is why the dreugh assault the troops. They have been called as defenders of the coral, which is their home."

"So this Alexandra Conele wanted to get this artifact and… Release Sadal?"

"Xuth, let us hope not!" Sings immediately replied. "That would be a disaster for not only Stonefalls, but the rest of Morrowind as well."

"Might teach the damn Dunmer not to play with the Daedra," Bakki softly stated.

"Nathan'Dar thinks that would be like asking Bosmer to become vegetarians." The black-furred Khajiit snickered as both Hana and Bakki shivered in revulsion.

"Look, if we stop the Daggers, the dreugh won't want to attack us, right?" Sasha wanted to know. The Argonian stroked her chin for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Perhaps, but I have an idea. I have prepared dormant eggs of mine with some ritual herbs and unguents. If you place them at the point where the coral is most dense, I might be able to establish a link with the spirit of it."

"And then what, convince it we're friends?"

"Something like that," Sings told the Nord. "And there are also soldiers captured by the dreugh that need rescuing, before they suffocate in the mud they are buried in." Makayla again turned to her Sept-mates, a plan forming in her mind.

"All right, here's what we'll do: Ket and I will take these eggs to where they need to go. The rest of you, get to those buried soldiers and then help the Pact make the Covenant pay for coming here."

"Finally, some action!" Sasha hefted her sword and took off for the beach. Hana, Bakki, and Nathan'Dar faded into the shadows, all of them smiling. Ket turned to her wife, feeling a bit uneasy.

"You ever get worried by any of that?"

"Any of what?"

"The fading from sight and the eagerness for blood?" Makayla shrugged and grinned, giving Ket's shoulders a small squeeze.

"I'm certainly not going to get in their way when there are enemies to kill. Now come on, we've got a coral to go befriend."

Pain was the first sensation she was aware of, but it was less pain than she'd been in before her desperate leap into the Anchor. The second thing she realized was that she was lying on a bed. "…Huh-what?" she rasped, throat still dry from her ordeal.

"Wake up, sleepy," a soft voice prodded. She opened her eyes, blinking as the speaker came into focus. A young woman, a Breton, stood over her bed. There was a kind look on her young face, and she turned to her companion, who seemed to tower over her. An Imperial. A soldier, from the looks of it. "Sorry about your rough treatment earlier," the Breton continued. "The archers are pretty enthusiastic about putting arrows into things. But you're safe now."

"Where am I?"

"Davon's Watch, in the Stonefalls region," the soldier answered.

"…Pact lands."

"As Alana said, you are safe." The woman sat up slowly, a wry smile on her lips.

"For now, anyway. I'm Lyressa Ventris, battlemage. Well, former battlemage."

"I'm Alana, from Wayrest. This is Greyson."

"Greyson Krieger, First Legion, Cyrodiil Army." Lyressa glanced at him sideways for a moment, eyes wide. Alana noticed that she looked paler now, and placed a hand gently on the woman's shoulder.

"Every Imperial in our group was betrayed, so don't worry. And all of us were prisoners from Coldharbour. We just didn't realize there were still people left."

"There was a second riot after some other soulless managed to free someone named Titanborn. I don't know the details, but those of us who were recaptured after the first attempt took this as our last chance."

"Were there others with you?" Greyson wondered.

"No other Imperials that I know about. A pair of Dunmer, a Breton, a Redguard, and a white-furred Khajiit are the ones I remember. But they all hopped into different portals. Hopefully they didn't get shot full of arrows."

"We'll have Respite and Injects apologize later," Alana promised. "Come on, we'll take you to the guild hall, if you think you can walk." They set out from the healers' hall, and Lyressa allowed herself to relax a bit. Perhaps here she could make amends for her failure to stop this nonsense in the first place…

'_Battlemage Lyressa Ventris, your actions have brought shame upon the Imperial Mage College, Cyrodiil, and the Empire. You are hereby stripped of your rank and privilege and are cast out from the Imperial College. You shall be banned from the lands of the Empire, upon pain of death. Now, begone, and be thankful you may leave with your life.'_ The words were no less painful to think about after a few months than they were the day the Archmage had uttered them. And all because she had uncovered a plot against the Emperor that they thought was utter nonsense. And then it had happened.

"Here we are." The Breton's voice dragged her out of her thoughts, and Lyressa beheld the oddest sight: A large structure of obvious importance, decked out with colorful banners of allegiance. But what drew her attention most was the replica of the White-Gold Tower on the top.

"Ah, that," Greyson guessed as he followed her eyes. "The heads of our guild are Imperials like us. I think they put that up there to remind themselves of where they're heading after we're done with this Prophet business. You know, to slap Cyrodiil out of the Worm Cult's grubby little hands. We call ourselves the Sept of Undying Spirit." Lyressa's consideration of the matter took only a moment, and she looked hopeful.

"How do I join?"

There was a bit of commotion going on when Makayla and the others rode up to the encampment outside Fort Virak. And by "commotion", that meant that there were a bunch of adults standing around shouting at one another. The mage was not surprised to find Tyrna and Stirs-Fear at the heart of it, either. She was, however, a bit shocked to see that Tanval had inserted himself into affairs. Garyn looked less than pleased that his father seemed to be taking over, and that was apparently what most of the arguing was about. Even Holgunn and Walks-In-Ash were trying to get the elder Indoril to step back and let his son and the Sept handle things. "Hey, what's all the fuss about?" she shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

"This milk-drinker thinks he can just walk up and start giving orders, that's what!" Stirs-Fear replied, his jaw tightly set.

"My shield-brother is just doing what he believes is right," the other Nord countered. "He's trying-"

"To undermine his son's authority," Tyrna cut in, arms across her chest.

"I am not!" Tanval refuted.

"That's not what it looks like from here, Father," Garyn softly argued.

"I'm only trying to help! This is your first command, and I don't want anything to go wrong, that's all."

"Tanval, if the soldiers think that Garyn isn't in charge, they won't listen to him," Tyrna tried to explain. "They'll second-guess every order, and there will be chaos and death instead of results out there."

"I'm in agreement," Makayla revealed, standing next to her leader. "Offering advice is one thing, Tanval, but you're trying to take over."

"But I… I mean I just…"

"Tanval," Holgunn said as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We all know you want Garyn to succeed. But the lad was handling things pretty well."

"But he had to call for help," the older Dunmer weakly argued.

"From people regarded as heroes," Walks put in. "And they came here to assist, not to lead. The Sept of Undying Spirit has been investigating things, under Garyn's orders. The chain of command has been preserved."

"I know how to keep up appearances," Tyrna shot back, glaring at Tanval. "I know how morale works with troops. If you can't trust the person above you, then everything goes to Oblivion."

"I… I'm sorry, Garyn. I'll stay in the background if you need me."

"Thank you, Father," the young Dark Elf said with a small smile. "We were actually about to consider a full assault on the fort, but we need to unbar the gates."

"Which means getting people inside," Stirs-Fear added. Tyrna looked over at Makayla, noting the rest of the Sept hanging back a bit and chatting. She saw Alana and Greyson jog up, and the soldier gave her a quick fist-to-chest acknowledgement.

"The gang's all here, so we should get started. Makayla, think we have anyone sneaky enough to go over the walls and get those gates open?" The mage glanced back at the assembled Sept, grinning as she realized the other Imperial's plan.

"I think we can spare a few people to get the job done."

"Hana, Respite, Bakki, Caidiana, and Nathan'Dar, front and center!" The five of them walked up, a little curious as to what was going on. "There's a mission for you. One I think your talents are well-suited for."

"Oh yeah?" Hana asked with a grin. "What mission?"

"Getting into that fort, getting through the guards inside, and opening the doors for the rest of us so we can crack it wide open."

"Is that it?" Respite scoffed, looking at his fellows. "Give us five minutes."

"How are we getting in?" Caidiana wondered.

"Through those tunnels we heard about earlier. Any resistance is to be taken out with as little noise as possible."

"Then may Nathan'Dar also suggest one other for this task?" Tyrna nodded at the Khajiit, and he cleared his throat. "Our Argonian friend has been stalking prey for many years. While he is not… Like us, his skill would also be useful on this mission."

"Agreed. Injects, get over here!" The Argonian archer walked up, smiling beneath his ever-present helmet. Nathan'Dar shook his head in mild disgust at the offending object. However, the others present blinked at him.

"If I may be so bold, young one: Why are you wearing that particular headgear?" Walks finally asked.

"Because I was told it was the latest fashion from the trader who sold it to me!"

"My friend, Khajiit do not even wish to wear those, and they are crafted by our kind. Why do you think you were told such a story about that hat?"

"It is not a hat, it is a Khajiit!" Now everyone looked sideways at him, and Tyrna wasn't sure if Injects was serious, had been duped, or was trying to pull their legs. It didn't matter in the long run, and she put the conversation back on track.

"All right, here's the plan: Hana, Caidiana, and Injects will take the north gate. Respite, Bakki, and Nathan'Dar will open the south gate. Try and time it so they're opening at roughly the same time, and those of us outside will execute a pincer attack and then move in on this General Serien. Any questions?"

"So we get through the tunnels, take care of anything in our way, and open the doors? Sounds simple enough," Bakki said with a shrug.

"We'll be eating good tonight!" Hana exclaimed as she took off towards the tunnels, the rest of them in tow. The Dunmer looked at the Sept, eyes wide.

"Was she-" Garyn began, before Stirs-Fear cut him off.

"Serious? Aye lad, so just count yer blessings that you're on their side. Wouldn't want our little Half-Pint and her friends to be sizing you up for the stew pot." As the Indorils, Holgunn, and Walks-In-Ash walked away in mild disgust, the older Nord began laughing. "Ah, bunch of milk-drinkers. Can't even stomach the thought of it!"

"And you can?" Makayla asked. The man shrugged and grinned.

"I'll try anything once, lass." Tyrna left the conversation then, heading out to give the others their orders before it was time to charge in. Hopefully this would be over soon.

It had been a decisive victory for the Pact forces. With the gates unlocked, the Sept and Garyn's troops had stormed into the fort, slaughtering every Dagger in their path. Even the wall of ice that Serien had hastily erected to keep them out of the inner fortress barely gave Makayla pause. She, Ket, and Greyson had blasted it with a combination of sunlight-infused magick and a dispelling aura to bring it down. The sight of soldiers being tied down for use in Serien's undead rituals, however, had made a few of them upset. And the man himself had obviously been doing necromantic work for quite a while, as his response to their intrusion was to turn himself into a Flesh Atronach. The creature had been easily dispatched, but then the real contingency plan was revealed: Serien used the last of his own life force to rip the soul from Garyn Indoril's body. The young man had cried out for only a moment before collapsing. Alana and Ket tried everything they could think of, but they all knew the truth of the matter: They were the exception to the rule of living without your soul, and Garyn was lost to them. Tanval had been inconsolable, and had lashed out with his magick. It had caught them all off-guard, and then Tanval had stolen the Coral Heart that Makayla and the others had safely seen away from the Covenant. By the time Makayla was able to work through the binding magicks on all of them, the elder Indoril and his guards were gone. "Tanval… What have you done?" Holgunn asked softly, still not believing what had happened.

"I'll tell you what he did!" Hana shouted, her face red with anger. "He just stole an artifact that can summon the other Strife-thing!"

"Wait, what?!" Tyrna demanded, whirling to face the Bosmer.

"She's right," Ket insisted. "The Coral Heart is what keeps Sadal bound. If he tampers or breaks it…"

"Then we're back to square one with a mad, fiery Daedra on the loose," Caidiana finished. All eyes turned to Holgunn and Walks-In-Ash, who both sighed.

"Sadal was bound to a place called Tormented Spire," the Argonian explained. "It is guarded by the city of Kragenmoor, which is home to House Dres." Injects made a face at the mention of that name, but Tyrna let it slide for the moment.

"Their Grandmaster, Omin, is the only one with the keys to the Tormented Spire," Holgunn took over. "If Tanval really does want to free Sadal, he'll need to get the keys from Omin." Alana raised her hand for a moment.

"Aside from wanting to free a dangerous creature, Tanval is probably going to use force to get these keys. Won't that cause trouble?"

"It'll cause more than that, pup," Sasha noted. "Two noble Dark Elf houses at each others' throats could harm the Pact."

"Because nobles are nobles and in-fighting and back-stabbing is what they do best," Caidiana realized with a shake of her head.

"It's the same no matter where you go," Ket added with a sigh.

"Then we need to get to Kragenmoor, find Tanval, kick his head back on straight, and make sure Sadal stays bound. Everyone get to your horses!" The Sept moved out instantly, leaving Holgunn, Walks, and the bewildered soldiers to the clean up and see that Garyn's body was retrieved.

"You think they can do it?" Holgunn wondered.

"They have already proven themselves heroes once before. Though Sadal is more powerful, the Sept of Undying Spirit will prevail. They have to, or else Stonefalls will burn, and the rest of Tamriel soon after."

Kragenmoor had already been taken over by the Indoril House guards by the time the Sept was able to get there. They'd been told that Tanval had not only taken Omin's son captive, but had also let his soldiers do as they please in the city. Grandmaster Dres' orders were clear: Save his son, and annihilate the guards plaguing his people. They'd seen both done, though most of them had not relished turning blade and spell on those they'd recently called allies. "It has to be done," Tyrna had explained. "They brought this on themselves by blindly following a man overcome by grief."

"But will this be Tanval's fate as well?" Ket had wondered. Makayla put an arm around her wife and pulled her close.

"Only if he stupidly resists." Those tasks completed, Tyrna and Makayla were given the keys to get to the Tormented Spire, and the Sept was once more ready to head out. Sending a few people back to the guild hall to re-supply, Tyrna had also been intrigued to see the new Imperial arrive with the group. "Lyressa Ventris, reporting for duty, commander," she saluted. The Sept leader raised an eyebrow, looked the woman over for a moment, and then flashed her a wicked grin.

"Welcome to our madhouse, Lyressa. What abilities do you bring to the party?"

"I… I was trained as a battle mage. In fact-"

"She was near the top of her class," Makayla interrupted, coming over. "She and I would compete for top honors, but then she disappeared."

"I was exiled," Lyressa shot back, grinding her teeth. "Exiled because I knew what that bastard Altmer was planning."

"And your superiors refused to believe it?"

"They might have been in on it, ma'am," Greyson brought up, joining them as well. "We all know that quite a few high-ranking officials were part of the Worm Cult."

"So now you're here tfor what? Vengeance? Honor?"

"Yes," Lyressa acknowledged, bowing her head for a moment. "If you're eventually headed for Cyrodiil, I want to help you reclaim our home. I'm still an Imperial citizen, and I'll fight for my country till my dying breath!" Ket had come over at this point, smiling at the newcomer. She patted Lyressa on the back and looked at Tyrna and Makayla, a slightly pleading look in her eyes.

"She can help us, right?"

"You make it sound like I'm turning away volunteers," Tyrna retorted, extending her hand to shake the battlemage's. "What we're up against now is a Daedra created millennia ago by the Chimer. It's fueled by fire and hatred. Any issues with that?"

"None whatsoever, commander." Makayla nodded like she was pleased, and smiled as well.

"Just like old times, eh?"

"Somehow I doubt our teachers ever had this in mind for us to learn."

The creature Legate Sadal had become was identical in all ways to Balreth, except that he was slightly larger. Lava flowed around the small space the Sept was fighting in, and everyone was doing their best to avoid the lethal flow. Holgunn and Walks-In-Ash were protecting Tanval's body from the creatures Sadal summoned to aid him. The Dunmer had sacrificed himself in the end to shatter the magical barrier protecting the creature so that they could actually harm it. Now it reeled under arrows, dagger, swords, and spells. Ket and Alana kept up as much as they could with everyone's injuries, but Injects, Sasha, and Greyson's abilities were also being tested with the amount of fire being flung around. Every time Sadal headed for the lava, Tyrna, Greyson, Sasha, and Stirs-Fear would surround it and halt its retreat. That's when Makayla and Lyressa would assault it with lightning and other high-damage spells, throwing the creature off balance. This would be the signal for Bakki, Caidiana, and Nathan'Dar to dart in and strike at vital points to further weaken it. Once they had stepped back, Hana, Respite, and Injects would loose their volleys into the main body. This process repeated itself for what seemed like hours, until Sadal finally toppled to the ground. Makayla immediately called upon the guardians again, and they responded with much more haste this time. Once Sadal's spirit had been contained, Walks opened up a portal to take them back to the Tormented Spire's base. Stirs-Fear helped Holgunn carry his shield brother, and the weary Sept trudged after them. Most everyone collapsed against something or someone once they were out of danger, and the cheers of the soldiers muted into the background. Tyrna wiped sweat-drenched hair out of her eyes, gazing at her group with quite a bit of pride. Though worn-out, they were alive, and the banter of the blossoming friendships could be heard over the Pact celebrations. "Do you see that freak go down? Splat!" Hana said with satisfaction.

"Aye Half-Pint, it was my sword that took him down," Stirs-Fear shot back.

"There were more arrows in him than sword marks, old man," Respite teased.

"Yeah, but you were able to stay nice and safe with those bows of yours," Caidiana interjected. "Some of us had to get right in his face to fight."

"This one is just glad to get out with not too much singed fur," Nathan'Dar brought up, checking himself over. Injects glanced sideways at the Khajiit.

"Speak for yourself! My scales all but dried out in there."

"I can see why you were so highly regarded, Lyressa," Makayla praised.

"And now I know why you were being groomed for Archmage."

"Greyson, you're not hurt, are you?" The Breton healer was kneeling in front of the soldier, who had propped himself against a large rock.

"No, you kept up with all my injuries, Alana. Thank you."

"We did it," Sasha said, cleaning her sword with a rag and inspecting it for nicks.

"We certainly did," Tyrna agreed. She saw a courier approach Holgunn, but Walks intercepted him and took his message. The Argonian frowned, and the Imperial reluctantly got to her feet and walked over. "Trouble?"

"I suppose that depends on your definition. This is a summons from Mournhold for the Sept."

"Mournhold? The Dunmer capital?"

"Capital of the entire Ebonheart Pact now. It seems you've caught the interest of Lady Almalexia herself." Tyrna glanced sideways at the older lizard.

"Who?"

"Almalexia, of the Tribunal. The Living Gods of the Dark Elves. She requests your presence in Mournhold immediately." Tyrna turned to look at the Sept, who were all getting to their feet with questioning looks.

"Well, who are we to keep gods waiting? Sept of Undying Spirit, we're off to Mournhold! Back to the guild hall, pack your gear, and prepare to move out!"

"Yes ma'am!" It was going to be another interesting adventure in Deshaan….


	8. Deshaan: Of Gods and Voxes

Deshaan: Of Gods and Voxes

Mournhold was teeming with people as the Sept arrived at the gates. They'd already heard word about a cult called the Maulborn turning people into zombies, and Tyrna had sent a few members off to Narsis to check on things there. From the look of it, most of western Deshaan had heard about the Maulborn and the "Llodos Plague" they had created to mislead the population. Now Tyrna and most of the Sept stood staring up at the Tribunal Temple, waiting for their turn to talk to the guards at the gate. "Hold travelers, and know this: All entering the city must register themselves and their business here."

"Considering how we were summoned here, is that necessary?" the Imperial asked. The guard leaned in a little closer, though with a full mask over their face it was impossible to tell their expression.

"Are you the Sept of Undying Spirit?"

"We are," Makayla replied as Tyrna handed the guard the message they'd received. After a moment's consultation with another guard, the original one saluted.

"Three bless you for coming so quickly! Lady Almalexia is waiting at the Tribunal Temple to speak with you. Your registrations have already been taken care of, so please feel free to have the rest of your people explore the city."

"Any idea where we can get a hot meal and a soft bed?" Ket wondered.

"There are corner-clubs and inns aplenty here, so everyone may find something they want." As the Sept handed over their horses at the stables, Tyrna pulled them all off the main road to discuss plans.

"All right, here are your assignments until further notice: Stirs-Fear and Sasha, you two are going to find where the Nords are staying, and see what they all know about the Maulborn and this fake plague. Injects, I want you and Nathan'Dar to ask the same thing of the Argonians here."

"With all due respect, Tyrna, you trust us alone in the capital of the Dark Elves?" The Imperial looked at the Argonian and Khajiit for a moment, eyes narrowing.

"I expect you to conduct yourselves like members of this Sept. I also expect that should you find anything that needs to be taken care of, you will either do so quietly, or come get reinforcements. Is that clear?"

"This one understands perfectly, Sept leader," the dark-furred thief promised.

"Too bad we don't have any Dunmer to ask around, seeing as this is their city," Caidiana brought up. Respite scoffed at the idea, and Injects and Nathan'Dar both hissed.

"We don't need any uppity Dark Elves sticking their noses into our business," the Bosmer shot back.

"Oh, then you'd refuse aid when offered? A foolish choice made by an equally foolish mer," an alto voice cut into the conversation. Heads turned to regard a pair of Dunmer standing a few feet away. Man and woman, their facial features proved some sort of kinship, and it seemed the woman was in charge. Dressed semi-well, Tyrna guessed they were nobility of some kind, which meant they should probably be nice to them for now.

"We're not turning down help, per se, but surely you can understand a little general hostility between races?"

"What exactly are you doing that you require aid in the first place?"

"We're the Sept of Undying Spirit," Caidiana offered up. She was secretly hoping that the two would just go on their merry way, but that was not to be reality. The two Dunmer had obviously heard the name, as they exchanged quick glances before nodding to each other and looking back at Tyrna.

"You lead this group of…" the woman faltered for a moment, but her counterpart wasted no time adding his own comment:

"Misfits?"

"Why you jumped-up-"

"Respite, that's enough," Tyrna cautioned, stepping in front of the others. "And as for you two; if you continue insulting my comrades, we're going to have a problem. So I'll only ask this once: Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I apologize for my brother's outburst. My name is Hexus Llmfien, and this is Helz, my younger brother."

"The House that freed their slaves before the Pact?" Injects asked, with a hint of respect in his voice.

"The same," Hexus replied with a curt nod.

"Sister, I am not going to work with lizards or cats," Helz spoke up again. "If they are a part of this… Group, then I leave you to whatever course you deem correct. As for me, I will be back at the estate until you're ready to assault Molag Bal."

"Wait, you were both in Coldharbour?" Makayla called out as Helz shook his head, bowed to his sister, and left.

"We were, yes," Hexus affirmed. "Brought there by a dark ritual performed in Shadowfen. Helz and I were the only ones of our group to return home that we know of."

"He has that much of a problem with Argonians and Khajiit?" Ket asked, completely dumbfounded. She knew of other races' animosity, but still couldn't fathom the reasons behind them.

"They are considered slave races by most Elves, and my people in particular. But even a slave can be dangerous, and I freed ours before a revolt was even an idea in their minds. Now I come to you to offer what aid I can in your quest to defeat Molag Bal and regain our souls. Helz will join us for that, but you must understand that he holds onto old prejudices. I can assure you that he is more than a competent fighter."

"I believe you," Tyrna stated with a nod. "Well, if you're going to be joining the Sept, then you're just in time. We need to find out what the Dunmer here know about the Maulborn and this plague." Hexus smiled as she shook the Imperial's hand.

"I believe I can get you information about that," she promised.

The information gathering had gone well for all parties, though Tyrna was a bit skeptical about Stirs-Fear and Sasha becoming a part of the "Nord Cultural Exchange" that now had them running errands all over the place. Nathan'Dar and Injects had faired little better, returning to explain how they were going to take care of a house of slavers. Bakki and Respite had gone with them, and Tyrna was hoping the matter would resolve quietly and with no need to bail anyone out of prison. Hexus had been true to her word, getting them reports from Dunmer coming into Mournhold about events in other towns. The Maulborn seemed to have stirred up trouble in a number of areas, and Makayla helped her dispatch groups to go deal with various things. Now all that remained was waiting for Hana, Greyson, and Alana to return from Narsis. Tyrna wanted to know as much as she could before speaking to this "living god" at the Temple. Truth be told, she was a bit nervous about it, seeing as if she offended this Almalexia, the entire city might turn on her group. Dawn of the next day saw a messenger come from the Tribunal Temple, and Tyrna knew she could put it off no longer. With Makayla, Ket, and Hexus at her heels, she headed through the city to the steps of the Temple. "What is she like?"

"Who, Almalexia?" Hexus asked, scowling for a moment.

"Yes. I've never met a god before."

"And you won't have even after speaking to her." The three Imperials halted, all staring quizzically at the Dark Elf.

"I thought all your people worshipped the Tribunal?" Ket questioned.

"They do, but some of us still revere the **original** Tribunal."

"Original? Was there a coup?" Makayla wondered.

"Of a sorts," Hexus replied with a shrug. "When we were still the Chimer, we got into a fight with the Dwemer. At that time, we worshipped the Daedric Princes Mephala, Azura, and Boethiah. Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec were mortals who usurped the power of the gods to become immortal. They then set themselves up as the new Tribunal of the Dunmer. Azura cursed them for their hubris, and both Mephala and Boethiah seek to take them down."

"And you follow the Daedric Princes," Tyrna surmised, one hand reaching for her sword. Hexus' eyes flicked to the movement, and she grinned a bit too widely.

"If I was plotting against you, why would I have explained that I worship beings who most of Tamriel finds disturbing?"

"…You have a point."

"And regardless of any other orders my patrons might have for me, taking out Molag Bal and regaining my soul remains first and foremost."

"Does that mean we might be enemies after this is over?" Ket had a fearful look on her face, but Makayla and Tyrna seemed resigned to the answer.

"Enemies? I doubt it. Most of you will go back to leading whatever lives you were before all this. I also doubt we will be allies, either. If you are content to live and let live, I will do the same for you."

"Seems fair," Tyrna agreed with a slight nod. They were headed up the steps now, and a voice from behind reached their ears:

"Hey! Hey guys, wait up!" Hana came racing towards them, trailing Greyson, Alana, and another Dark Elf behind her.

"You picked up someone too?" Makayla teased. Hana shrugged and turned towards the new woman. She was dressed in fine robes with a staff on her back, and radiated a sense of wisdom, though she seemed no older than most of them.

"Greetings, I am Lorellya Saryn. Which of you is the leader of the… Sept?"

"That would be me," Tyrna told her, extending a hand. "Tyrna, Imperial soldier."

"Hana tells me that your group is trying to take on Molag Bal. I had been praying for a sign that I am on the right path, when she arrived and told me of your goal."

"Praying to whom?" Hexus demanded, before anyone else could ask. Lorellya tilted her head, looked the older Dunmer up and down for a moment, and then smiled.

"To my Lady Azura. Does this please you, Child of the Spinner?" Hexus also smiled, but the others looked confused.

"Child of the Spinner?" Alana finally asked.

"She follows Mephala. Wasn't it obvious by her clothes?" All of them now took a good look at the spider-web patterns adorning Hexus' dark outfit, and the spider broach she wore at the center of her chest.

"I swear allegiance first and foremost to Mephala, yes. But ignoring the other two is never wise, either."

"Right… So, where are you guys off to?" Hana wondered, trying to shake the feeling she'd done something wrong by bringing Lorellya with them.

"To speak to Almalexia," Tyrna informed them, as both Dunmer grimaced.

"Lorellya, we won't let her hurt you for not worshipping her," Alana said.

"As if she'd try…" Hexus muttered. "But yes, best not to keep the usurper waiting." They finished the trek up the stairs, where a light-skinned Dark Elf was hovering at the door to the Temple, surrounded by a nimbus of golden energy.

"Ah, the children with no soul," she stated, a faint smile on her lips. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"Sorry for the delay, Lady Almalexia," Tyrna demurred as she stepped forward. "I merely wanted further information about what we would be facing before seeing you."

"A well-informed champion is always better than rushing headlong into danger and winding up dead."

"Champion?" Makayla asked, confused at the casual use of the word.

"But of course," the goddess confirmed. "You have already done so much for my people, and we have more to ask of you. It is only fitting that I name you my champions."

"With all due respect, we have our own gods," Ket spoke up. "I'm not questioning your power, but I worship the Divines, and no one else."

"What exactly does being your champions mean?" Tyrna pressed.

"That you will come to my aid when called, and do your utmost to preserve the lives and customs of my people."

"Then I must respectfully decline that offer, Lady Almalexia. As Ket said; we have our own gods, and if they wish us to be their champions, that is another matter. We will do whatever we can to restore peace to Deshaan, but we will not be your champions." Almalexia's head tilted, as if she were unaccustomed to being rejected. Her eyes swept the group, coming to rest on Hexus and Lorellya, who both tensed.

"Do not look to us, usurper," Hexus stated.

"My Lady bade me help this land, but I will never be bound to you," Lorellya added. The goddess sighed and fixed her gaze back to Tyrna.

"Very well. Know that I have summoned you here for a task you are best suited for: One of my former worshippers, Magistrix Vox, has denounced me, and struck a bargain with a power most foul. With this power, she was taken over the Tribunal Temple, and cast me from my own home. Correct this error, and destroy her."

"…She locked you out of your own Temple?" Tyrna questioned, unable to hide the snicker in her voice.

"What power has she allied with?" Makayla quickly asked, hoping not to anger this still-powerful being.

"One of their pantheon," Almalexia retorted, nodding at the Dunmer. "She stole The Judgment of Veloth, summoned Daedra, and locked down our Temple."

"Sounds like one of Boethiah's," Hexus retorted with a shrug.

"Daring, martial, and determined. Yes, definitely one of hers," Lorellya agreed.

"So you can't enter the Temple, but we can?" Ket wondered.

"That is correct."

"All right, we'll have to do this ourselves," Tyrna stated as she turned to the group. "Hana, you take point, but stick to the shadows. Greyson, you and I will follow. Makayla, you and Ket are after us. Alana, keep in the middle of everyone. Hexus, and Lorellya, are you coming?"

"If only to see how powerful this Vox has become," Hexus replied with a shrug.

"Then I want you two bringing up the rear to make sure nothing gets the drop on us." As Hana opened the door and slipped inside, the others readied themselves for battle.

The fight for the Tribunal Temple had been somewhat of a let-down as far as Tyrna was concerned. They'd cleaned out the Daedra, but when they went to the inner sanctum (after passing pointless tests of the other two Tribunal members), Magistrix Vox had already fled with the weapon. Word was spread to the rest of the Sept to track her down, but while they were searching for her, a more pressing issue cropped up. The Prophet sent a message out to everyone, asking that they convene at the Harborage. He had a mission for the Sept. Trickling in from the various wayshrines they were near, the entirety of the Sept gathered back in Stonefalls, in the cave where Tyrna and Caidiana had first spoken to The Prophet's psijic projection. "It is good to see all of you again," he told them, his dead eyes contrary to the statement. "I have a task for you."

"So you've already said," Tyrna reminded him. "What is it?"

"I have located Abnur Tharn, and will be mounting a rescue mission."

"Chancellor Tharn betrayed us!" Makayla argued. "He allied with Mannimarco the moment Emperor Varen disappeared. The blood of countless Imperial lives is on his hands." Grayson, Lyressa, and Ket looked equally as bothered by this revelation.

"I understand your concerns, but-"

"Like hell you do!" Hana interrupted. "We're not going to rescue the one who allowed that sonofabitch Altmer to gain so much power."

"He deserves whatever fate awaits him," Caidiana echoed.

"Leave him to rot," Stirs-Fear agreed. "What use could he be?" The Prophet sighed, and Tyrna stepped forward, one hand raised for silence.

"He knows something, doesn't he? Something so valuable that it pales in comparison to his treachery."

"Yes," the old man revealed. "Tharn knows the location of Sai Sahan. And he in turn knows where the Amulet of Kings is. With the Amulet, we can undo the harm that Molag Bal has done to Nirn."

"So if he rescue Tharn, we can put all this right?"

"That is the plan."

"Tyrna, are you actually thinking of doing this?" Makayla wondered.

"What choice do we have? Once we have Tharn's information, we can do whatever we want with him, yes?" The Prophet grimaced, looked down for a moment, and then back up at Tyrna.

"I would prefer if the lynching waited until after we have the Amulet. It is possible that we will need Tharn to redo the ritual that caused the Soulburst in order to fix it. But… Once his part is over, I will concede that he must be punished for his actions."

"Then when do we leave?"


	9. Imperial Revelations

**Imperial Revelations**

The Castle of the Worm looked imposing from the outside, and the Sept took a collective breath as they found themselves once more in Coldharbour. Lyris Titanborn had apparently wanted to come with them, but The Prophet had said they were already large enough a group to attract attention, without the extremely tall Nord accompanying them. "So, anyone have any idea how we're going to get in there?" Ket wondered.

"Going through the front door isn't an option," Respite pointed out.

"And why not?" Stirs-Fear wanted to know.

"These Worm Cultists don't scare me," Sasha added, tapping her weapon.

"Regardless of our numbers, they have more than we do, we're in their realm, and this castle belongs to Mannimarco," Respite explained. "So a direct assault is a bad idea."

"So we find the back door then," Nathan'Dar brought up. When heads turned to him the Khajiit shrugged. "When doors are locked or guarded, one finds a window. If there are no windows, then perhaps a storm drain. There is always a way in if you know how to look." Hana quickly gathered the other Bosmer to her, and they had a hushed conversation. When all three looked up, they were grinning.

"Leave it to us!" the female Wood Elf said cheerfully.

* * *

Leaving it to the Bosmer netted the Sept a way in. And thanks to Nathan'Dar and Injects' snooping around, they had also discovered Sir Cadwell in the area. The Soul Shriven was most happy to help them get into the castle, even going so far as to alter the steam vents to allow them access to the dungeon. "Tharn is somewhere in there. Good luck on your rescue mission!" The Sept bade the odd man goodbye, and proceeded onward. They fought their way through floor after floor, getting to the top where The Prophet had told them Abnur Tharn was being held. Finally, they came upon an outcropping, where the Chancellor was being guarded by only a handful of Worm Cultists. These were easily dispatched, and then Tharn turned from what he'd been doing, a smirk on his face.

"Well, it's about time you got here. I was thinking you'd decided to abandon me to my fate."

"The thought had crossed our minds," Tyrna revealed.

"But then you remembered that I know where Sahan is, and that you need him. Which means that by extension, you need me. Isn't that right, Captain?" Tyrna was confused by the use of the title towards her, and narrowed her eyes.

"Do I… Know you?"

"Blessed Divines, of course you know me, girl! I'm the Imperial Chancellor, Battlemage of the Tower in Cyrodiil, and one of Varen's Council." There was silence as the young woman shook her head, trying to dredge up some memory of all this. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"No, I don't. But we don't have time for you to jog my memory, either. We're here to get you back to The Prophet, preferably before Mannimarco finds us." Tharn's smirk grew wider, and he chuckled.

"Prophet? Is that what he's calling himself? No matter. The Amulet of Kings must be found. I've discovered why Mannimarco wants it, and it's not for anything good."

"This should be interesting to hear," Makayla spoke up.

"Ah, the apprentice Archmage. Good to see you still live."

"Cut the pleasantries, "Chancellor", and let's go."

"As you- Wait… Did you sense that?" Tyrna and the other martially-inclined of the group all shook their heads, but the magick-users had all started hugging themselves.

"Something's coming," Ket whispered, a moment before a psijic projection of Mannimarco appeared in the center of the room. A beam of energy shot from his hand, and Tharn seemed to be swallowed up by the very floor.

"Now, now, Tharn," the Altmer chastised. "No telling my secrets. Go to your room, Abnur. I shall deal with you later." A moment later the Chancellor had vanished, and the Sept all readied their weapons. "Ah, so it's the escapees from Coldharbour. My master will be very pleased to get you all back."

"Over our dead bodies!" Hana yelled.

"If you wish to do things the hard way, my dear, I can accommodate you." Skeletons suddenly rose up; an entire army it seemed.

"To battle!" Stirs-Fear called, axe over his head as he charged the nearest enemy. The others followed suit, striking, hacking, shooting, and zapping anything that came near them. The archers headed for the outside of the melee, and the healers quickly did the same. Shields sprang up at intervals, and there was the persistent sound of armor being struck. But bones were snapping beneath weapons, and the skeletons were proving not as tough as Mannimarco had hoped.

"Still you keep coming. The spell drains most, but you… How?.."

"Keep fighting!" Tyrna ordered, bashing a skeletal mage in the face before taking its arms off with her fiery whip. Gradually the bones piled up beneath their feet, and it seemed that the Altmer wasn't able to summon any more. As his psijic projection looked at the Sept, a scowl grew more pronounced on his face.

"Very well, it seems I shall have to-" A blast of energy struck the projection, forcing it to its knees. Tharn was back with them, smirk once more on his face.

"Did you think you could really keep me contained?" he demanded of his former comrade. "Me? Chancellor of the Elder Council? Don't make me laugh." Then he looked at Makayla. "Well don't just stand there! Hit him!" She wasted no time in launching a lightning bolt at Mannimarco, who screamed as the projection shattered.

"Did we kill him?" Sasha wanted to know.

"Hardly," Tharn revealed. "But it'll take him a bit to reform, which means we need to escape now." Tyrna and Stirs-Fear led the Sept down another path, coming up to a locked gate. However, on the other side was Cadwell, who let them in after a moment.

"Well, it's nice to see you again!" he greeted. "Rescue still going all right? That Prophet fellow told me to get you to the bottom of the cistern. Hope you don't mind taking the quick way." They followed the Soul Shriven to a rusted hatch, which was forced open. "Mind that first step," Cadwell instructed, giving Tyrna a slight shove. She plummeted to the water below, trying not to scream at the drop that might've killed her had she been completely mortal. Splash after splash alerted her to the arrival of the others, and she began swimming for the shore. The Prophet's projection was by a portal, and he was waving them on.

"Hurry, hurry, before Molag Bal discovers us!" No one needed further urging, and those that could picked up their smaller Sept-mates and hauled ass through the portal. Tyrna was last through, watching as Tharn jogged over.

"I see you've gotten a new squad. Not bad for your first adventure, but they could use some polish. Wouldn't want Varen to be disappointed, would you, Captain?"

"We'll talk later about this, Chancellor." She yanked him through as the portal closed, and there was silence in the cistern once more.

* * *

The Sept caught their breath as they emerged into the Harborage. "Rest my friends. You are safe now." Expecting to see The Prophet's projection, most of them were taken aback to see the man in the flesh! "Lyris and I could not remain where we were. Too much attention has been drawn to that place. We will be safe here for a time."

"Until Molag Bal sends his lackeys after you again," Tharn quipped, brushing himself off. "Or Mannimarco gets wind of you. I mean honestly, hiding out in caves? And what's all this business about being a "prophet"?"

"Tharn-" Lyris began, before Tyrna cut her off.

"Let him talk. If the Chancellor thinks he knows what's going on, I'm all ears."

"If you had remembered who you were, you'd be furious right now," the older man told her. "Everyone here claiming Imperial blood would be."

"What in blazes are you on about?" Makayla demanded. Tharn pointed an accusing finger at The Prophet, smiling wickedly.

"Emperor Varen was not killed, as most have imagined. He was "lost". And by lost I mean he was stripped of his vitality, and thrown out into the world. Your so-called "Prophet" has been the man responsible for the Soulburst this entire time!" Silence descended on the cave, until Lyressa coughed and raised her hand.

"Would someone mind explaining this to me?"

"The Soulburst was what they called the event that started the Dark Anchors forming," Ket clarified. "It was caused by Emperor Varen attempting to use the Amulet of Kings to make himself a Dragonborn, so he could properly sit on the Ruby Throne."

"But Mannimarco tricked the Emperor and his companions, and instead the doors to Oblivion opened," the battlemage guessed the rest.

"Very astute, my dear," Tharn praised.

"So that means…" Tyrna turned to the blind man, who sighed heavily.

"It's true. I am a shell of my former self, but I am the man they used to call Emperor Varen."

"And yet, you hid that from all these people," Tharn continued. "At least you could have told your Captain what was really going on."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Lyris' eyes suddenly went wide, and she stepped forward, looking apologetic.

"Shor's bones! It… It is you, isn't it?" The dark-haired Imperial swung to face the tall Nord, teeth grinding together in annoyance.

"Someone make sense. **Now**."

"Sire, this woman is-"

"I know who she is, Lyris. Tyrna… You and I have known each other since I made the push to be Emperor. In the mercenary company I ran, there was a girl who pushed herself to be the best. And when I was crowned, I rewarded that loyalty and drive with a position as a Captain of the Palace Guard."

"But then that would mean that Tyrna is a Dragon Guard," Greyson said softly.

"She is," Tharn affirmed. "One who constantly pushed herself and her people to do better. I'd heard she wanted command of First Legion, but was turned down in favor of someone with more experience. Pity. The Legion could use more like her." Tyrna's head was swimming with all of this information, and she put one hand over her eyes. Images began to assail her, coming faster no matter how she tried to block them:

_Being given a sword and told that she needed to learn to use it. That Commander Varen wanted only the best standing at his side. Taking an oath to her new Emperor, and feeling pride swell within her. Being chosen by Varen and General Sai Sahan as a Captain of the Dragon Guard, which would mean further training. Running beside her squad as they trained in the driving rain, forcing them on even when a few sank to their knees in the mud. Knowing there were people talking about her methods behind her back in the barracks, and not caring so long as she didn't fail her Emperor. And finally, walking into a tunnel in the Imperial City while on street patrol, and being ambushed by members of the First Legion. Though she'd fought a fiercely as she could, they'd still overwhelmed her and the Bosmer who'd come to aid her._

"Respite and Bakki," she said softly, not fully trusting her voice. "You two were there. The night I was captured."

"Oh, was that you?" the archer asked.

"Don't be a smart-ass with me; I'm in no mood."

"We were under orders, remember? After making sure the Tower wasn't a concern, we turned our attention to the Emperor's household."

"It was just bad luck that the Worms jumped you the night we were tracking you," Bakki added. A hand was suddenly in front of Tyrna, and she realized she'd dropped to her knees at some point. Caidiana gave her a smile as the Breton hauled her up.

"Well, we found your head Imperial. Just a shame he started all this shit."

"Hey, that's not-" Lyris tried, but the little blonde was just getting started.

"Not what, fair? Screw that! Just because he didn't share Allison's, or whatever her name was, blood, he thought magick would fix it?! Magick doesn't fix stupid, apparently, and that's what he was." Again, Lyris defended the Emperor

"Mannimarco tricked us!"

"You still could've turned down the idea," Makayla spoke up. "But Varen wanted to be Emperor, not just a Regent. This could've been avoided but for a power trip."

"And the hierarchy wasn't listening when I said there was danger looming," Lyressa added. "I was exiled for even suggesting that something was going to go wrong."

"And then it all went to hell anyway," Ket put in. As arguments popped up among all the members, Tyrna shook her head and looked at the Sept. Of all of them, only Greyson and Alana met her eyes. Her fellow Imperial seemed torn between what to do, and the healer appeared on the verge of tears. Taking a deep breath, Tyrna called on her training and allowed a layer of stone to flow over her arm. Slamming that to the ground, she yelled with all her might:

"**ENOUGH**!" Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. "Better. Now then, here's how things are going to go: Tharn is going to tell us where General Sahan is, and then we'll mount a rescue for him. After that, we have a region to put right. Our goal is the same: We're going to defeat Molag Bal and reclaim our souls. Or did something change when I wasn't looking?"

"So you're going to ignore the mammoth in the room, lass?" Stirs-Fear wanted to know, pointing at Varen.

"No, I'm not." The man before her seemed ancient, but she knew he was only maybe twenty years her senior. That such a proud, admirable man had been brought so low set her teeth on edge. "You helped cause this, so I expect you to help fix this."

"Of course," he replied, a bit surprised. "I am sorry for the deception-"

"Save it. The man I swore my life and service to is no more. But I will give my last breath to preserve the Empire he fought for."

"As will I," Greyson echoed, saluting her with his fist over his heart. "If you'll have me, that is."

"I'm you're commanding officer, aren't I?" she teased.

"And our Sept leader," Alana piped up. "We'll follow you anywhere." Nods and affirmations came from everyone, and Tyrna nodded and turned to Tharn once more.

"All right, then let's have it: Where is Sai Sahan being held?" The Chancellor paled for a moment before licking his lips.

"Ah well, you see… The truth is I don't know his **exact** location, but-"

"You bastard!" Lyris shouted, stepping forward and clocking the man in the jaw. Everyone blinked, and Makayla smiled wickedly at the large Nord.

"We have business to get back to, but when you beat the information out of him contact us, all right?"

"Will do." As one, the Sept of Undying Spirit turned on their heel and marched out of the cave, hearing the shouts and curses of both Tharn and Lyris.

"I need a damn drink. Anyone else?" Hana asked. Everyone agreed, and they set off for Davon's Watch and their Guild mead hall.

* * *

While the majority of the Sept immediately headed for the mead hall, Tyrna made her way to the training yard outside, hoping to clear her head. She started attacking one of the dummies, mind racing as her anger kept growing. Emperor Varen was gone, and in his place was a blind man who'd seen things predicted in the Elder Scrolls. And because she'd been so loyal to him, Mannimarco had ordered her captured and killed. The shock of her death had sealed her memories, but now she could recall everything. But still, Makayla and Ket had known her. Or at least known of her. So had Respite and Bakki, for that matter. That none of them had come forward to help her with her amnesia frustrated and annoyed her to no end. Had they been laughing about it this whole time? Was making her Sept leader some kind of joke, or veiled insult? What was she supposed to do now? Was there no longer a reason to fight? Should she just let the Empire fall to the Three Banners War? Could she turn her back on her homeland? "Damnit!" Her sword cut across the dummy, even as she realized that she'd summoned earthen spikes to hold it in place to take the beating. Getting herself back under control, Tyrna realized she'd decimated the entire dummy squad in her fury.

"Feel better?"

"Not really." Stirs-Fear walked over, examining the damage she'd caused.

"I'm not sure what they did to piss you off, lass, but I'm glad it was them and not us." The old man chuckled, but she didn't, and he sighed. "Who were they, anyway?"

"What?"

"The dummies; who were they supposed to be?"

"No one in particular," she replied with a shrug. "I was just mad."

"At who? Tharn? That Emperor-Prophet? Makayla and the assassins for not telling what they knew? Yourself for not remembering?"

"Little of everything."

"Tyrna, do you know why everyone picked you to lead?" She was taken aback by not only his question, but by the use of her name.

"Because I had the attitude?"

"That's some of it. But I think it's more that we all saw something in you that we lacked. The other Imperials knew they weren't troop commanders. The Bosmer didn't want to deal with politics. Our Khajit and Argonian would rather stay in the shadows. The Bretons are either too out-spoken or too shy, and both Sasha and I are too used to being on our own. But now that we know who you were, I'd say we still made a good choice. All of us lost something when the Worms took us. But with you leading us, we'll get it all back." Tyrna looked at Stirs-Fear, feeling a little overwhelmed by his words.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now come on; everyone but Alana and Greyson are drinking."

"Where are they?"

"Ah, the soldier headed upstairs. Probably to think things over, by the look on his face. He seemed pretty shaken by that Tharn bastard's revelation."

"What about Alana?" The old man winked and shrugged.

"Pretty sure she went off to do her duty. We've got ourselves a fine healer in that one. Now come on, before the mead's all gone and we have to drink that meat beer Half-Pint talked about." Both of them shivered in disgust and headed back into the guild hall.

* * *

_"Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!"_

It wasn't so long ago that he'd said those words. They were spoken aloud to confirm his entrance into the First Legion. They were spoken in front the other men and women who would someday become his brothers and sisters in warfare. Each of the newly admitted legionnaires would speak the oath in turn to affirm their commitment and loyalty. "Not sure where that memory came from," Greyson said quietly as he paced around his quarters in the guild hall, lost in thought. The First Legion. As prestigious a military posting as one could get without being one of the Emperor's Dragonguard or a top graduate from the Imperial College of Battlemages. The First Legion was custodian of the heart of the Empire. The responsibilities were many, but the rewards and the respect the posting offered were well worth it.

"Greyson?" Alana Breachsealer called softly from the open doorway as she knocked. "Tyrna wants us to join the others." Just like that, his reverie was broken and his thoughts turned to a darker, more recent place. "Is everything all right?" she asked when he didn't respond. There was no First Legion now. Hordes of Daedra, an Emperor who had seemingly vanished overnight, and betrayal from within had seen to that. Everything he'd pledged loyalty to was in ruins. Everyone he knew from his time in the Empire's service was dead or a soulless husk trapped in Coldharbour. Now, in the face of his new reality, his oath seemed so very ironic.

"No. I mean yes. It's nothing. I was just thinking to myself," he said as he turned away from her, hiding his grim expression. Alana slowly walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but Greyson was beginning to realize how important small things like actually were to him. Her growing familiarity with him was also welcome.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Something is bothering you." And so he told her. There wasn't much use keeping it from her anyway. She would drag it out of him eventually. Healers had a way of doing that. As he finished, he said to her:

"The day may come when I am face to face with the traitors that did all of this. I'm afraid that I will not be able to keep myself in check; that I will not be able to do my duty and protect you." As was often the case, she did something that surprised him: She hugged him around his waist, briefly. As if on cue, his dark mood began to dissolve. He had to admit to himself that he found it difficult to stay in a foul mood while Alana was around. As she made to leave the room, she stopped at the door and turned around.

"Then when that day comes, I'll protect you instead. After all, we're partners," she reminded his, before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Partners." Greyson mouthed the word, silently. He couldn't help but allow a small grin onto his face. Things were looking up.

* * *

They'd assembled in the War Room once more, and Tyrna was now at the head of the table, looking every bit a determined leader. Once they'd all sat down, she stood up and began walking around the room, hands clasped behind her back. "My name is Tyrna Goddard, Captain of Dragon Guard Second Squad; charged with the protection of the Imperial Palace and those who dwell within it. I served first with Emperor Varen's mercenaries to take Cyrodiil and give the Ruby Throne to him. However, circumstances saw fit to take me away from my home and throw me in with you lot. Now then…" She had paused at Respite and Bakki, and leaned down until she was in-between their heads. "You two have anything further to add about this?"

"Well, you were considered a slave-driver and a bitch," Respite spoke up, shrugging slightly.

"Is that it?" Tyrna feigned shock and snickered. "Knew I was being too soft on them." Bakki coughed and gave her a lopsided grin.

"If you want, I could let you know what your patrol routes were and where you went when you were off-duty."

"Maybe another time." Her eyes drifted to Makayla and Ket, and the templar swallowed nervously. The mage however, just smiled sweetly. "Anything you want to share, Archmage?"

"No, that pretty much covers it. See, I told you that you weren't a common soldier." A frown crossed the dark-haired Imperial's face.

"You knew of me, but didn't say anything. Why?"

"Truth? You're not the same person I'd heard stories about. And if I'd just told you the local gossip, it might've made you think you really were that hard-assed. But you seem to care about the Sept, and everyone here. Not that I don't think you'll work us any less than your former squad, but…"

"I'm different now," Tyrna finished.

"Yes and no. You're not what I had pictured, but now you're a person and not some tale I hear in the halls."

"Good enough. Everyone can go about their business then. We've still got that Magistrix on the loose in Deshaan."

"We'll get her, don't worry," Respite reassured her. As the Sept went about their own agendas, Tyrna saw Hexus pull Injects and Nathan'Dar aside, and stepped a little closer to the trio.

"You still haven't told me what family was selling those slaves," the woman pressed. The Khajiit shook his head in disgust.

"They were dealt with. Why must you know of them?"

"Unless they had dealings with you and you wish to avenge them?" Injects wondered. Hexus scoffed and waved a dismissive hand.

"No, no, gentlemen, you've got it all wrong! I need to know their name so I can go before the Mournhold Council and petition for their land and other holdings under the provision that they broke the law and were selling slaves. Especially that some were of the races we now call allies." Tyrna grinned, knowing the matter was of no concern to her, and headed into the city. Though it was the same place they'd been staying in for a few months, today she was seeing it with fresh eyes. Merchants were selling foods she remembered she liked, the blacksmith had gotten in some new metal dyes she knew would look good on her, and in that stall was- Tyrna stopped in her tracks, staring at the small cage in the back of the shop.

"Can I help you, f'lah?" the Dunmer woman behind the counter wondered. "Are you looking for a new companion, perhaps?"

"Those little guys in the back. Are those scuttlers?"

"They are indeed. Just in from Mournhold yesterday."

"And they look delicious!" Tyrna jumped a few feet as Injects' head appeared next to hers, and the Argonian looked a little sheepish. "Apologies, Sept leader."

"That's all right, Injects, you just- …What did you say before?"

"Hm? Oh, about the small ones? They look very appetizing. Were you going to roast or grill them?" Both Tyrna and the shopkeeper looked horrified, and the Imperial's shout carried clear across the market.

"**Neither**!" Makayla and Ket came running over, worried looks on their faces, and the Dragon Guard latched onto the mage's arm. "Injects wants to **eat** those scuttlers!"

"…Um, okay? Is there-"

"They're too cute to end up as dinner!" There was silence as Makayla and Ket blinked at their Sept leader.

"Cute?" the templar asked, not sure she'd heard right.

"Yes. Makayla, do you think you could buy one and keep it? I'll take the other, just… Please don't let Injects eat them."

"I would've shared!" the hunter said with a frown.

"Why do I have to take one?" the blonde wondered.

"Because two pets would be more difficult to look after. But I promise they're easily trainable, and you could even have it sit in the hood of your robe to stay out of trouble. And I'll make sure they play together and are social. Please?" The begging tone in Tyrna's voice was nothing they'd ever heard from her before.

"You had a scuttler pet back home, I take it?" Makayla looked from her Sept leader to the frightened creatures, and back again.

"Yes. He was the cleanest, quietest, nicest little two-legged lizard thing I'd ever seen. I don't know what happened to him since I was in Coldharbour, but…"

"Okay, okay, I'll take one, and they can be friends. All right?" The smile on the soldier's face was like a little kid getting candy for the first time.

"Thank you!" Quickly paying the shopkeeper, Tyrna took one of the scuttlers, handed Makayla hers, and headed straight back to the guild hall. Makayla and Ket looked down at their new "friend" and sighed heavily.

"I could still roast it," the Argonian offered.

"Tyrna would kill you and do the same," the mage shot back. Ket took the creature and put it in the hood of her robe, where it poked its head out, but stayed put. "Now then, let's head to the Mages' Guild and see what news about Shalidor and his island we can dig up." The two women headed off, pushing open the doors to the Guild and breathing in the scent of the books. Almost immediately though, they were confronted with a banekin who jumped around excitedly.

"The master wishes to see you! Come with me!" it chattered. Makayla's eyebrow went up, but she followed the creature down to the lower levels. And there at a table, surrounded by books and dressed as an adept, was Chancellor Tharn himself.

"Ah, so the little beast is good for something after all," he said as he looked up. His face was bruised, and one eye was swollen shut and purple.

"I see Lyris went easy on you."

"That halfbreed wench really ought to know not to lay hands on her betters," the older man wheezed.

"She hasn't harmed us yet." The sweet smile was back in place, but Ket knew it was Makayla's way of misleading those she disliked. "So tell me Tharn, what's to stop me from uncovering you and turning you over to the Ebonheart Pact? I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to know all the deep, dark secrets about the Empire that you do."

"Damnit girl, I'm here **because** of the Empire!" He stood and slammed both hands on the table, and it was lucky there were alone down here. "Everything I had is now forfeit: My land, my titles, and even my life if Mannimarco finds me. But I cannot let his schemes come to fruition, or all of Tamriel is doomed."

"Isn't your daughter the Empress Regent?" Ket brought up. "Can't she help you?"

"Ah, my dear Clivia," Tharn mused with a wry grin. "She's grown up to be a shrewd woman indeed. No, she will not help me. Not if it means going against Mannimarco and being dethroned. You and your Sept are the only ones I can turn to."

"You betrayed our home when you let the Worm Cultists take control," Makayla retorted. "You worked with the enemy for two years while loyal sons and daughters died fighting for the Empire that Emperor Varen had promised us. We were given a second chance to turn this crisis around, and I don't intend to waste it. So either you give me a reason to help you, or we are out that door and reporting you to the nearest guard."

"I have found a way to locate Sai Sahan."

"How?" Ket pressed, a feeling of relief settling on her.

"Mannimarco had taken him to a complex east of here, though Sai Sahan is no longer held there. But I bet I can find out where he is, considering how Mannimarco likes to take notes about everything."

"Here's a better idea: You tell us where that place is, we go through it, and if we find out anything, we'll let The Prophet know." The way Makayla spoke made it sound less like a suggestion and more of an order.

"You can't possibly think that I-"

"You have done more than enough damage. So Ket, myself, and a few others will scour this complex for clues to Sai Sahan's whereabouts. And if you were correct about this leading to where he's actually being held, we'll tell Lyris to go easy on you next time you aggravate her. Otherwise, find yourself some hirelings and leave us alone."

"…Fine," Tharn replied with a sigh, handing over a scrap of paper with a location marked on it. "But if you do actually need me, you'll regret this little episode."

"Not likely." The mage snatched the paper from the man's grasp and marched out of the Guild, trying to calm her racing heart.

"'Kayla, that was amazing!" Ket whispered once they were outside.

"That was also potentially stupid. Tharn is still powerful, no matter how much I despise him." The templar waved the concerns away and kissed her wife's cheek.

"Still, we have what we need. Let's go round up some of the others and get this done! Linking hands, the two Imperials raced back to the Guild Hall, all smiles.

* * *

Deshaan seemingly held nothing more for them now. Magistrix Vox had been located and dealt with, though the revelation that her son had gone down this same path years before her did not sit well with a few of the Sept. But no sooner had they been congratulated and rewarded by Almalexia, then a messenger arrived from Shadowfen. "Urgent missive for the Sept of Undying Spirit!" the Argonian called out, a letter clutched tightly in his hand.

"That's us," Tyrna assured him, quickly scanning the writing. The frown on her face was everyone's indication that something was wrong.

"Ma'am?" Greyson spoke up. "What is it?"

"Dominion forces have been spotted in Shadowfen."

"Where exactly?" Injects asked.

"It doesn't specify. Just that we need to report to the Vicecannons in Stormhaven. They'll explain the situation there. Injects, this is your home, right?"

"It is. And if the Dominion seeks a piece of it, they will find my arrows still sharp. May the river swiftly carry us there." Glancing up at the others, Tyrna gave the order:

"To Shadowfen then, with all haste."


	10. Shadowfen: The Dominion Strikes

**Shadowfen: The Dominion Strikes**

Stormhaven was a city like none they'd ever seen. As the Sept stepped from the wayshrine, the scents and sounds assailed them. The sticky heat seemed to infuse everything, and animals and insects called to each other across the lush jungle that stretched out all around them. Mud squelched beneath their feet, and Nathan'Dar recoiled slightly. But Injects spread his arms wide, took a deep breath, and joyously proclaimed: "Welcome to Blackmarsh, my scale-less friends!"

"It's… Not what I was expecting," Tyrna admitted after a moment's pause.

"What were you expecting?" the Argonian wondered, turning around. "Blackmarsh lives up to its name, does it not?"

"It certainly does," Respite agreed, getting onto the stone of the city streets. "My question is: What does the Dominion want with this place?"

"Just because you worked for the Queen doesn't mean you know every plan she has," Makayla countered. "Besides, we've been gone a while, and things probably changed." But both assassins shook their heads.

"Queen Ayrenn wouldn't do something for no reason. And if she wanted to infiltrate the Pact, she wouldn't start here," Bakki insisted.

"Aye, that fiery she-elf would sooner challenge the Skald-King to a duel than skulk around in a swamp," Stirs-Fear added. Tyrna held up her hands, and the talking immediately ceased.

"We're not getting answers standing here gawking about like visitors. Injects, since this is your home, we'll need you on point with other Argonians. Hexus, you can talk to the local Dunmer and get their views on this. Stirs-Fear, I'm going to need you to talk shop with the Nords here as well. Bakki, Respite, and Hana; get out there and scout. If you see any Dominions forces, get as close as possible to listen in, and then report back. Makayla and Ket, you two need to chat up the local branch of the Mages' Guild. Greyson, I need you to check out that old Imperial prison we heard those rumors about."

"If it is all right, may I accompany him and Alana?" Lorrelya asked. Tyrna tilted her head for a moment, but when neither the soldier or healer protested, she nodded.

"That leaves Sasha to confer with the Fighters' Guild, and Nathan'Dar to… Do what you do best."

"This one will find information for you, Sept Leader," the Khajiit promised.

"What about me?" Caidiana wondered, looking puzzled.

"You're coming with me," the Dragon Guard replied, like there had been no other answer. The blonde Breton shrugged and followed the other woman down into the depths of a stone building. There they met with Vicecanons Heita-Meen, Hrondar, and Servyna. "Greetings, we are the Sept of Undying Spirit. You sent for us?"

"Praise the Three!" the Dark Elf said with a smile. "We did indeed."

"The waters here have grown murky, and we wished a fresh perspective," the Argonian added. "I erect the spine of welcome to you."

"What's exactly been going on?"

"For starters, the murders in the city," the Nord brought up. "There's been tales bandied back and forth about Shadowscales doing it."

"Which is preposterous!" Heita-Meen hissed for a moment and then calmed down. "Shadowscales perform a sacred duty, and there is no way Sithis would call for the deaths of regular townsfolk."

"So you have a murderer stalking your streets, and no one's done anything about it?" Caidiana was confused by this, and felt anger rising.

"I thought the letter you sent spoke of Dominion forces?" Tyrna was also confused, and if the Sept was merely going to be used in place of local law enforcement, she was going to give these Vicecanons a piece of her mind.

"They have been sighted, yes," Servyna told her. "Which has everyone even more scared. There's the possibility that they are assassinating people to stir up old prejudices."

"…The victims are all Dark Elves." An icy feeling formed in the Imperial's spine.

"Yes, which is why the Shadowscale rumors are so damaging," Heita-Meen confirmed. "Please, get to the truth. The people will accept it from you." Tyrna and Caidiana looked at each other and nodded.

"We're on it," the blonde told them. "That murderer won't get far." Then they raced back up into the city, hoping that it wasn't all connected.

* * *

The fact that their enemies kept staying one step ahead of them was starting to irk Tyrna. She and Caidiana had uncovered a plot far worse than anyone could've imagined, and the safety of the Sept was her first priority. She'd recalled everyone as quickly as she'd been able, though that hadn't been fast enough for some. All three Bosmer were out and about, and Greyson was with Alana and Lorellya somewhere deep in Shadowfen. "New rule," she told the remaining members. "No one goes anywhere without a partner."

"What's got you so spooked, lass?"

"Something we never expected," Caidiana told the old Nord, hugging herself as she thought of what she and Tyrna had witnessed.

"The Dominion have found a way to make themselves look like other people. But it requires the original person to die, and then they use some… Daedric magick." The Dark-haired Imperial looked to Makayla, who frowned and shook her head.

"Nothing good can come of this. We have to find the person responsible."

"That means splitting up and scouring the marsh for any clues," Tyrna continued. "So I've got new assignments for everyone: Makayla, once your business with the Guild is finished, take Ket and head for the Hatching Pools. They need to be protected. I'll have Greyson follow as back-up when he reports in. Stirs-Fear, you and Hexus are to stay here and coordinate defenses with the remaining vicecanons. Injects, I want you and Sasha to head to Hissmir and keep that site guarded for the pilgrims. Caidiana and I will make our way to Alten Corimont to deal with the pirates staying there. Nathan'Dar, head back to the guild hall and grab Lyressa. You and she will head for Stillrise Village and see what these Kothringi can tell you." The Sept scattered to their various assignments, and the Dragonguard sighed heavily.

"You okay?" Caidiana wondered, poking her shoulder.

"No. I'm tired of everything happening around us and feeling like we're only reacting. For once, I want to be on the offensive."

"We'll get these bastards, don't worry." Tyrna smiled down at the blonde.

"You're right. I can't feel sorry for myself at this point." Grabbing the Breton's hand, she headed for the wayshrine to the pirate base. With her eyes focused forward, the Imperial missed the blush that colored her companion's cheeks for a moment.

* * *

Injects and Sasha were patrolling the swamp around Hissmir, both of them anxious after the ordeals they'd been through. "Your people take their trials seriously," Sasha finally commented, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Don't yours?" the Argonian countered with a shrug. "These trials are sacred to my people, just like the trials at the Hatching Pools."

"I thought that was where your eggs hatched?"

"Yes, but how do you think those eggs get there? Not every Argonian is considered worthy of passing a piece of themselves further along the river." The blonde furrowed her brow for a moment, mulling that thought over.

"So you fight for the right to mate? That makes no sense!"

"Why not?"

"What about love? Don't your people ever have children with someone they care about instead of who they're **told** to be with?"

"Do Nords love everyone they mate with?"

"There's at least some kind of attraction when we take a tumble, Injects. It could be that we respect them as warriors, or we liked a song they sang, or maybe we're just lonely and they offered to keep us company."

"But none of those things mean they are a good match for making Nords that are stronger, or faster, or smarter. I think my people are better off this way."

"…So does that mean that you aren't raised by your parents?"

"Correct. A suitable pair is chosen to receive hatchlings to raise, and they are our "parents", just as any hatchlings are our "siblings".

"And you need this… Hist to do all this?" Injects turned wide eyes to his friend, not quite sure how to explain it.

"Of course! The Hist is everything to my people. It keeps us whole, keeps us grounded, and lets us pass along memories that we might have otherwise forgotten." Sasha shook her head at that comment.

"Like those stones we were shown in that vision?"

"Yes, like those. It is a great honor for the Hist to talk to you."

"But why is the Dominion so interested in it?" The Argonian was quiet for a few minutes, scratching at his Khajiit-hat.

"I do not know. The Elves have never shown an interest in our Hist Trees before, except when they realized we needed them. But for one of the Altmer to wish to… Control even a piece of the Hist makes my scales itch."

"Then it's a good thing we stopped the bastard."

"But he cannot be alone. Whatever the Dominion is planning here, I feel my people will suffer for it."

"We won't let that happen," Sasha promised, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on, we should hunt something for supper. That'll get your mind off this." Injects considered the offer, then broke into a wide grin.

"Have you ever had wammasu?"

* * *

Pandemonium had broken out across Shadowfen, and the Sept of Undying Spirit was desperately trying to pick up the pieces. Reports had come flooding in about the Dominion having groups everywhere; enslaving or killing Argonians, and looking for ancient lore and treasures. And now they had made their move at the Hatching Pools, somehow cutting the Lizardfolk off from their sacred Hist Tree. Everyone converged on the place, and Tyrna was relieved to see both surviving Vicecannons and the remainder of her people doing what they could. Servyna met her the moment she materialized from her travels, and the two leaders stepped away to talk. "It's a tragedy."

"What happened here?" Tyrna tried to keep the demanding tone out of her voice.

"To hear it from the Keepers, the Dominion arrived, killed any who resisted or tried to escape, and then… Waited. Your people showed up just before the Hatching, and attempted to figure out what was going on. By the time they did, it was too late. The

Head Keeper gave his life to save the eggs, but I do not have all the details on that."

"I do," Lorellya spoke up, seeming to appear out of thin air. Both women jumped, and Servyna nodded and left them. Tyrna could see she was a bit uneasy around the other Dunmer, but that was probably because of the religious differences. "Sept Leader?"

"Details, Lorellya. As many as you have."

"The Argonians have been magically cut off from their Hist Trees, which they share a connection to. There is an artifact called the Mnemic Egg, and they believe it has been corrupted by the Dominion. Or more specifically, a mage by the name of Ruuvitar. From what we have seen, he is an elitist who wishes to completely destroy any enemies of the Altmer."

"For Queen Ayrenn?"

"I do not believe so, for she stands for the Dominion, not just the High Elves. But without further proof, I cannot speculate as to this Ruuvitar's loyalties."

"And what of this place specifically? What happened here?" The Dark Elf's hands tightened around her staff for a moment, and Tyrna tilted her head. "Lorellya?"

"….There was chaos when the Dominion struck. The Hatching failed with no Hist to connect to, and a rift to the Void opened at the base of the tree. A few Keepers gave their souls to Sithis so that we could save the eggs before the Void swallowed them. All of us ran for the nests, grabbing as many as we could. Even Fearsome was gently grabbing a few…" Her voice trailed off, and Tyrna grabbed the other woman's arm. She suddenly had a very uneasy feeling about all this.

"Where are the others?"

"Makayla and Ket are helping Vicecanon Heita-Meen to arrange transport for the eggs to Hissmir. Greyson… Greyson took Alana back to the guild hall." Fear blossomed in the Imperial's gut as she saw the potential meaning in those words.

"What happened to Alana?"

"She was injured. Badly. Greyson blames himself. He fought like a man possessed when he saw what happened. I think she will be all right, but it was just…" Tyrna heard footsteps behind her thundering towards the wayshrine, but she shook her head and put it out of her mind. As long as the Breton was out of danger, she would check on her later. Right now, they needed to salvage the situation.

"Come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

Feint. Thrust. Block. Sidestep. Parry. Block. Greyson drilled in the practice area, going through the moves just as he had a hundred times before. But this time his mind was far from calm. Accusations towards himself still assailed him, no matter how much he tried to concentrate on the moves. Feint. _'You let her get hurt.'_

Thrust. _'You broke your promise to defend her.'_

Block. _'She was injured because you weren't good enough.'_

Sidestep. _'Alana trusted you, and you let her down.'_ His sword fell to his side as his shield suddenly felt as if it weighed a ton. Guilt was eating at him, and even though the healer hadn't blamed him for her injury, he knew it had been his fault. In his mind's eye, he replayed the moment over again, fingers tightening around his weapons so much he heard the leather grip of his sword creak.

Shadowfen. They'd been facing off against Dominion forces going after the Argonians' Hist Tree. Alana had been scrambling to save as many unhatched eggs as she could, her arms full of the fragile orbs. However, that also meant she couldn't hold her staff, and a Khajiit wasted no time in leaping at her. Fearsome had gotten in the way at that point, defending his mistress with vicious bites and tail slaps. Greyson had tried to disengage from the two Altmer he was fighting, when he spotted a Bosmer archer. The enemy let the missile fly, and it had planted itself squarely in Alana's back. She'd stumbled, going to her knees, but Greyson saw the determination on her face not to drop the eggs. And then Lorellya, Makayla and Ket were there, thinning out the hoard around them as the Imperial healer got to her Breton counterpart. Anger had colored Greyson's world red for a moment as he hacked into his opponents with fierce abandon. Then the Pact soldiers had finally arrived, dealing with the last of the Dominion. Greyson had rushed to Alana's side, where Ket was working on her. The pain in her eyes had been too much, and he'd turned away. But he'd carried her back to a wayshrine for immediate teleportation to Davon's Watch, and insisted on getting her into the guild hall the same way. That had been a few hours ago, and he'd come down to the training room to clear his mind.

"Hey, Imperial!" a thunderous shout echoed across the space. Being in the basement helped with the acoustics in that regard. Greyson groaned for a moment, instantly knowing the owner of the voice, and realizing it was the one person he dreaded more than Tyrna. "Hey, you gone deaf as well as stupid?!" Sasha demanded.

"What is it?"

"What happened out there? I leave Alana in your supposedly capable hands, and she comes back with an arrow in her back?!"

"She doesn't still have it," he shot back, sheathing his sword. "Ket got it out."

"No thanks to you, oh great defender!" She was in his face now, which meant he was at eye level with her. Greyson still found it odd how tall the Nords were. But Sasha's words set off a trace of anger in him, and he squared his shoulders.

"Like you could have done better in that situation?"

"You're damned right I could have! Tyrna never should have put you in charge of protecting Alana. That was my job!" A smirk tweaked the corner of the Imperial's mouth.

"Oh I see, you're jealous. Our commander gave me the task you had, and you still can't let it go." The rational part of his mind was screaming that this was a very stupid, childish thing to do, but Greyson ignored it. "She knew in the long run, I was better."

"Ysgramor's beard, **you're** the reason she's hurt now!" the blonde screamed, hands balling into fists. "But if you think you're so high and mighty, then I challenge you to a brawl. Whoever wins gets to guard the healer after this."

"You want me to fight you?"

"Yes, you sodding milk-drinker! Come at me, if you're man enough." She stepped back a few feet, fists up. Greyson undid his sword belt, and let his shield clatter to the floor. When he looked up at the Nord, there was a dangerous light in his eyes.

"First blood or unconsciousness?" Sasha grinned at him, her teeth looking just a bit more predatory.

"To first blood. May the best Nord win."

* * *

Greyson awoke with a splitting headache and every muscle in his body on fire. He rolled over, feeling a sheet slide across him, and trying to remember where he was. The last event he could focus on was clocking Sasha in the jaw hard enough for her lip to split. She'd spat blood, grinned, and then… What exactly? Blurs of things, fragments of memory: Fur, blood, his heart hammering in his chest, feeling a body beneath his own… That last thought made him sit bolt upright, the room spinning around him in retribution. Nausea crept up the back of his throat, but he fought it down with a groan as he grabbed his head and closed his eyes. Beside him, something moved, and then a cool hand was on his shoulder. "Bad dream?" a teasing voice asked. Wait, didn't that voice belong to…

"Sasha… Why are you in my bed?"

"Actually, you're in mine." Greyson lifted his head, blinking at her. She was naked, the sheet pooling at her waist. And as he looked down at himself, Greyson realized with slight horror that he was also naked.

"Did we…"

"A few times, don't you remember? Kyne's grace, you've got a lot of stamina. You sure you're an Imperial?" The soldier blinked at her, cheeks flushing scarlet as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

"I don't remember, actually. We were brawling, and then I think I drew blood, and then… Fur." Now it was Sasha's turn to blush, and she reached for her breeches at the end of the bed.

"I owe you an explanation," she told him, grabbing a shirt off a nearby chair.

"I'd appreciate that," Greyson agreed, winding the sheet around his waist as he carefully got out of bed. However, even that slight movement sent waves of pain across his back, and he grimaced. "You must really like it rough. I ache all over."

"Turn around," she commanded, coming over. He did so, and she sucked in a quick breath as she saw his back. There were claw marks running from his left shoulder to his right hip, and they were deep. The Nord sighed and quickly got to work healing the gashes. This was the worst-case scenario. "So you know how in Skyrim, it's not called the Fighters' Guild, but The Companions, right?"

"Right, to honor Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions who first settled Skyrim. Stirs-Fear told me about it."

"Well, we of the Companions have a bit of a… Ritual we do. For those who prove themselves, or want to ascend to the inner circles. Not every Companion does it, but it's a pretty widespread practice."

"What does this have to do with my back hurting, Sasha?"

"It would be hurting because I clawed you while I was transformed." There was silence for a full minute.

"Transformed into what?"

"…A werewolf." Greyson sat down on the bed, head in his hands.

"So that means that what, I'm one now too?" The blonde nodded.

"The Provost and I can help you adjust. He's been talking about bringing more into the pack, and you're a strong warrior." He looked up and frowned.

"Not strong enough to keep Alana safe."

"Not then, but you were strong and fast enough to draw first blood on me. So by rights, she's still your to protect." Sasha patted his head and grinned. "Besides, she always seems so happy when she's around you."

"She keeps me calm. Keeps me focused," he added with a small smile. The Nord tilted her head, intrigued at the change in his demeanor.

"Ah Greyson… You two aren't by any chance…" She pointed at the sheet covering him, and he immediately blushed.

"What? No! No, we're not… We haven't…" Pants were suddenly in his face, and he took them and quickly got them on.

"I'll have a chat with her for you," his Sept-mate promised. "Poor girl probably just doesn't know how to approach you."

"Approach me for what?" Sasha grinned and headed for the door.

"For what we did last night." Then she was gone, and Greyson hurriedly gathered up the rest of his clothes. He hoped his weapons were still down in the training room, and that Alana didn't find out where he'd been.

"What a mess," he mumbled, heading for the Breton's room. Maybe she'd be awake, and they could talk about what had happened in Shadowfen. As long as she didn't hate him, Greyson would take whatever blame anyone put on him.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later, and Tyrna was growing frustrated with the lack of progress the Sept was making in tracking down this Ruuvitar. Alana was healed, though the Breton seemed to just sulk around the guild hall because Greyson was running this errand and doing that task seemingly constantly. Lorellya had at least gotten the healer out into Shadowfen for a bit, and for that she was grateful. She turned from the pile of maps and leads on the War Council table, and nearly fell over as she saw Bakki and Respite standing behind her. "Arkay's beard! Announce yourselves next time!"

"Sorry?" Respite replied with a shrug and a smirk. "But we just got some news you might want to hear." He held out a letter with the royal Aldmeri seal on it, and the Imperial took it with a quizzical look. "We wrote home, and this just came in."

"To be more specific," Bakki continued, "We wrote to our superior with what information we had. Thanks to him, we've got a lead." Tyrna looked at the letter:

_Dearest Respite and Bakki-_

_You don't write, you don't stop by, and you don't even let Cariel know you'd be away so long! This one was beginning to think you'd had enough of the Eyes and gone back to King Camoran. Not that this would be a bad thing, but Razum'Dar would've appreciated a notice that you'd quit. Two years you've been gone! But anyway, all is forgiven so long as you're still with us. Your letter was very disturbing, and this one dug as deep as he could to find this "Ruuvitar". Seems he's not in the employ of the crown of Queen Ayrenn, but someone we know as the "Veiled Queen". Yes, that damnable Heritance is back and stirring up trouble, and it seems they wanted to share with the Pact. Raz has taken the liberty of finding out where this slippery alchemist has hidden, and it seems he has some kind of research camp at a place called Loriasel. So, if you both happen upon this Ruuvitar, be so kind as to give him this one's regards with your bows. Or blades; your choice. We all look forward to hearing about his response!_

_ For the Eyes,_

_ Razum'Dar_

The Imperial looked up, blinking at the two Bosmer. "You weren't kidding about working for the Queen."

"You thought we were?" Bakki wondered, tilting his head.

"Maybe? It doesn't matter now. What matters is that we finally have a solid location to check out. Get everyone mobilized."

"You trust Razum'Dar's information that much?" Tyrna was halfway out the door when she raised an eyebrow at Respite.

"You showed me the letter, which means that **you** trust him. And that's enough for me. Everyone is to stop what they're doing and head to this Loriasel. And if we don't know where it is, I want it found."

* * *

Loriasel was full of nagas, something no one had been expecting. Between them and these "Heritance" forces, it was a wonder the Sept had gotten into the ruins proper. But now they faced another conundrum, one that had Tyrna sighing heavily. They'd found a Khajiit being harassed by some naga, and had killed them. Kazdi, as she'd introduced herself, seemed to be no friend of Ruuvitar. But was that merely a ploy to save her own skin, or because she truly didn't like him? "She is part of the Dominion!" Injects argued. "She must answer for the crimes her people have committed."

"Kazdi's people did not kill lizard babies! It was Brute-vitar and his Altmer. Okay, maybe some of the Bosmer helped, but Khajiit would not do that!"

"Your people were at the Hatching Pools. They attacked us." Greyson's matter-of-fact tone was cold, and Alana shivered beside him.

"You, yes, but not innocent babies."

"Ruuvitar isn't even here for the Dominion," Respite told the group. "He's working on someone else's orders."

"He's still trying to harm my people," Injects reminded the assassin. "And anyone who helped him must face the same punishment."

"Killing her won't change what's happened," Ket spoke up. "If she's going to be punished, she should be put on trial first." Arguments kept going, and Tyrna stepped back, unsure of what to do. Her eyes came to rest on Nathan'Dar, and he too seemed torn.

"Is she capable of hurting innocents?" she quietly asked the thief.

"That is like asking of any of us are. My people do not usually walk the darker paths, though it can happen. But Kazdi… She lacks something that this one has seen in killers. Nathan'Dar does not think she is lying, but there is one way to find out."

"Then do it." The Khajiit nodded and stepped forward, and the Sept fell silent. Hoisting Kazdi to her feet, Nathan'Dar drew a dagger and rested it against her throat.

"This one normally follows Baan'Dar's ways, but he can make an exception in this case. Swear on the Two Moons that you were not involved in any bloodshed, and you will be free to go."

"You can't-" But Tyrna waved the Argonian to silence.

"This one swears by the light of Jone and Jode that she had nothing to do with killing lizard babies, injuring your friends, or that she willingly went along with Brute-vitar's plans. May the Two Moons strike me down otherwise!" A moment of silence passed, and Nathan'Dar smiled and sheathed his dagger.

"May your path be forever bright, sister. We will deal with Ruuvitar, and then we will send you home."

"This one would ask the name of her savior."

"Nathan'Dar is but a humble Khajiit happy to save any of his people from a bad situation." Kazdi nodded and turned to Tyrna.

"Then Kazdi will help you get your revenge on that horrible Mer."

* * *

Kazdi was true to her word, and helped the Sept get through the wards that Ruuvitar had placed on the inner sanctum of Loriasel. Cornered like a rat, the Altmer was dealt with by a combination of Respite, Bakki, Injects, and Greyson. The Imperial and Argonian seemed especially fierce as they killed their enemy, and Tyrna frowned a bit. While she could certainly understand her scaled friend's anger, it was the soldier who worried her. Alana had hung back by Lorellya, eyes wide as she watched her partner hack into the Mer with an almost reckless abandon. When the corpse resembled nothing more than a bleeding piece of clothed meat, the Sept leader stepped forward. "Enough!"

"Yeah, I think he's dead enough," Respite agreed, putting away his bow. Injects kicked the body one last time, but then took a deep breath to calm himself. Greyson still had a death grip on his sword though.

"I gave you an order, soldier."

"But-"

"Greyson, did you suddenly get a promotion I wasn't aware of?" she snapped, eyes narrowing. "Have you renounced your Imperial duties since we walked through that door? Has someone else become your commanding officer while I wasn't looking?" The other Imperial swallowed hard and stood up straight, sheathing his sword.

"No ma'am!"

"Then when I give you an order, I expect it to be followed! Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, ma'am!" He saluted, but Tyrna saw the fires of rage just behind his eyes, and realized how much control Greyson was actually showing.

"Back to your charge, soldier," she gently told him, saluting back. Alana looked both relieved and upset when Greyson once more stood next to her, but more pressing matters were at hand. Injects was searching the site for whatever artifact Ruuvitar had taken, and the Argonian's cry of panic snapped them all into action. They found him standing over a brown object that resembled a seed, but was about four feet or so in length. Their scaled septmate was kneeling next to it, anger and grief warring in his features. Tyrna was no mage, but even she could tell that the lines of sickly yellow energy running along its surface were probably a bad thing.

"It's been tainted," Injects whispered. "The Hist; the memory of my people…"

"Can you undo it?" Sasha asked him.

"I… I don't know."

"We can try and help you," Makayla offered. "But I don't know much about your people's magick."

"If it's tainted, a healer is probably a good thing to have," Ket added.

"I erect the spine of gratitude."

"I'm going too," Sasha spoke up. "If anything needs to be pummeled down, I'll handle it." The Argonian smiled, and was about to say something, when Lorellya stepped forward. The Dark Elf looked very intrigued by the whole situation.

"I offer my services as well."

"Absolutely not! I will have no Dunmer scum touching any part of the Hist!"

"Injects-" Alana began, before the Argonian rounded on her.

"No! That is my final word on the subject. I will take Makayla, Ket, and Sasha, but I draw the line at her. If we cannot help the Hist, it will be up to the Elders to do what we could not." The Breton snapped her mouth closed and retreated to the back of the group. Lorellya gave a small bow and shrugged, moving to join her friend.

"So what are you going to do?" Tyrna wondered.

"We will touch the Mnemic Egg and enter a trance. That will put us in contact with the Hist, and from there we will do what we must." The four of them knelt around the artifact, placing one hand upon it. The light flowing around the Egg enveloped them as well, and they fell unconscious. The rest of the Sept stood guard for what seemed liked hours. Even when Vicecanon Heita-Meen and some Pact soldiers arrived, they kept their vigil. Finally, after night had fallen, Ket began to stir. She was quickly followed by the others, with Injects the last to wake. All of them looked awed by whatever they'd seen, and the Argonians among the Pact seemed jealous. Allowing the Mnemic Egg to be carried from the ruins, the Sept set off for the nearest wayshrine. Tyrna noticed that Kazdi was clinging tightly to Nathan'Dar, and slipped beside him. The female Khajiit released her grip on the thief's arm, and walked a few paces behind them.

"You seem to have an admirer," Tyrna mused.

"Yes," he sighed. "This one seems cursed like that."

"Cursed? What man wouldn't want women hanging all over him?" Again, there was a heavy sigh, and the dark-furred Khajiit blushed a bit.

"The type that did not like women?"

"Wait, you… You're-"

"This one prefers the company of men, yes. Kazdi will be disappointed, but Nathan will let her down gently. Probably right before he puts her on the ship to home."

"Thank you for stepping in with her, by the way. I thought Injects and Greyson were going to kill her."

"Possibly. Your fellow Imperial seems a bit… Intense since the Hatching Pools. And our Argonian friend has seen his home region nearly destroyed by Ruuvitar's machinations. That they wanted to take it out on an innocent Khajiit was a bit surprising, but not by much. After all, when you finally return home, will you not be tempted to do the same?" Tyrna met his dark-green eyes and frowned.

"I'm not going to kill innocents."

"This one does not know if such a thing exists in Cyrodiil anymore."

"I'll find out one day. Because the moment I get back to the Imperial City, I intend to take down Mannimarco, Clivia Tharn, and anyone else foolish enough to get in my way." The icy tone in her voice made Nathan'Dar shiver, and he said nothing further.


End file.
